A Profecia do Amor
by PsicopataGirl
Summary: Uma profecia foi criada por Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante. Draco & Harry - Salazar & Godric -Slash/Yaoi-
1. Prólogo

**A Profecia Do Amor**

**Autor:** Pisicopata

**Sinopse: **Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

Prólogo

**Notas do capítulo:**  
Espero que gostem...  
Esta é a minha primeira Fic do Fandon de Harry Potter, não me matem OK!  
Boa Leitura...!

* * *

_Salazar! -Gritou Godrick no momento em que o outro disse que iria abandonar a escola, e foi saindo pelos corredores, o outro se pos a ir atrás dele. Não importando o que as outras pessoas iriam pensar ninguém sabia do relacionamento deles. Era total segredo.

Este não parou se seguir seu caminho, Godrick ainda correndo para alcançar seu amado, mas não conseguiu se viu ele sair sem deixar um nada, sem nem dizer adeus.

Mas o que ele não ouviu e nem presenciou, foi o quanto aquilo abalou Salazar, que apenas conseguiu sussurrar, para o nada e suas palavras foram levadas para sempre pelo vento. E uma única lágrima descer para sua face, nem importando com seu orgulho Slytherin, tamanha a dor que estava sentindo.

_Não podemos ficar juntos, você é o santo Gryffindor e eu um Slytherin, somos homens, não quaro faze-lo sofrer, será melhor para nós. -Nesse momento aparatou.

_Um dia um Griffindor e um Slytherin vão se encontrar e viver o que nós não vivemos, será a nossa redenção.

Mesmo sem saber com um desejo enorme do fundo de seu coração, e com a mais profunda tristeza que o acometia. Que elas se realizassem, acabou-se criando uma pofecia de que isso um dia iria realmente acontecer. Passaram-se anos e anos, séculos até.

E todos acreditavam que era apenas uma lenda sem fundamento, como os dois de casas diferentes e dois homens ficariam juntos se amariam e tudo isso era realmente confuso.

Mas, todas as lendas tem um fundo de verdade, e se após tudo isto a profecia fosse verdadeira e juntasse num amor totalmente avassalador duas pessoas totalmente improváveis, que se odeiam, e não tem nada a ver uma com a outra.

No entanto, o que não combina é errado ou as diferenças é o que torna tudo cada vez mais excitante.

* * *

**Notas finais: **Obrigada por Ler! Gostaram desse Prólogo? Beijo!


	2. Capitulo 1

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** Pisicopata

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

_Capítulo 1_

Mais um dia totalmente normal em Hogwarts, aulas e mais aulas, alunos e mais alunos, Slytherins conversando entre si, e aprontando para cima das outras casas, mais precisamente os Gryffindors. Era fato que dês de muito tempo antes existia essa divisão entre as casas, mas entre essas duas era realmente acirrada. Nunca se deram bem, nunca se agüentaram, estavam sempre a brigar, e ninguém podia pensar neles juntos, nem como amigos, colegas o que fosse.

Apesar de todos essas coisas que envolviam as duas casas, ainda existia essa profecia, sim uma profecia que na visão de muitos era totalmente sem fundamento, não tiro a visão deles, mas será que era totalmente sem fundamento assim?

Mesmo todas as pessoas que tem o dom de adivinhação acreditarem fielmente nessas afirmações esquisitas, não era muitas as pessoas que acreditavam também. Existia aqueles "descrentes", principalmente os mais envolvidos nela as duas casas mais famosas de Hogwarts, aquelas cujo seus criadores que implantaram essa divisão tão grande entre eles.

Os que se odeiam, são totalmente opostos, os leões as cobras, os justos os ambiciosos. Que chega a ser mesmo muito difícil de acreditar que entre eles exista mesmo algo como a profecia diz. Mas será que é mentira, é mesmo tão impossível de acontecer.

Aula de adivinhação Gryffindors e Ravenclaws

A professora Trelawney estava falando mais uma vez sobre profecias e as quais ela mais acreditava, quando disse uma em especial. Que acabou gerando revolta nos Gryffindors presentes e total descrença nos Ravenclaws.

_A Gryffindor et Slytherin simul esset, et vivat omnes fundatorum horum domos non vivent._

Podia-se ouvir vários "Nunca", "Impossível", "é loucura", "Nunca que nós Gryffindors nos juntarmos a essas cobras". Essa fala veio de alguém um tanto esperado por sua revolta estar maior que os outros, ele estava com tanta raiva que estava a ponto de voar no pescoço da coitada da professora. Alguém que detinha os fios vermelhos cobre e tamanha a raiva e indignação que seu rosto estava mais vermelho que seu cabelo.

Nesse instante, ouve-se a voz da Professora, num tom mais grave e rouco, como se tivesse mudado totalmente sua forma, uma expressão feroz no rosto, que ficava ainda mais acentuada por conta dos óculos que usava. Pegou um de seus colares e começou a falar algo meio que incompreensível para as pessoas.

Mas não para uma que estava naquela sala. Uma a quem interessava e muito a profecia, dá qual falava sobre ela. Somente um rapaz de cabelos pretos desordenados, e olhos tão verdes como as folha das árvores na primavera. Harry Potter.

Ele entendia perfeitamente o que ela dizia, estava ficando totalmente assustado com aquelas palavras. Não sabia o que fazer, e algo lhe dizia que era sobre ele. Mas realmente era muito improvável ele somente odiava todas aquelas cobras.

_Um jovem Gryffindor encontrara na pessoa que mais odeia e as diferenças em si são gritantes, o verdadeiro amor, de sua vida, viverá momentos felizes e tudo de bom para si, sua felicidade estará completa. Contudo, a tristeza e solidão andam de mãos dadas com a felicidade, terá que ser forte e saber o que fazer quando a hora chegar. _

Nesse momento ela veio em direção ao ser que falava da profecia, que Harry ficou ainda mais sem chão não poderia ser para ele podia? Existia tantos outros Gryffindors ali, porque ele? Já não tinha passado coisas demais por causa de profecias loucas? Ela continuou a dizer, os olhos dela estavam fixos no garoto a sua frente, seus olhos pretos no verde.

_Caberá a você não deixar que a historia se repita novamente! E correr atrás do que você deseja! Sua felicidade esta nas mãos de um Slytherin que você menos espera. _

E nesse minuto sua expressão suavizou, ela saiu de perto dele nem o olhou direito, voltou a sua vós normal, desceu até onde ficava e novamente falando de outras profecias.

Harry não estava acreditando naquilo, era claro que era para ele. Mas acreditar de verdade era quase impossível, como isso podia ser, ele estava atônito. Sem fala, somente olhando para a parede atrás da professora tentando se lembrar de suas palavras que ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Não podia ser verdade, não podia, ele iria escolher seu futuro e sua felicidade, e não estava nas mãos de nenhum Slytherin, e sim de Gina, a garota que o amava.

Ele ficou assim pensando em cada palavra, letra e vírgula daquela profecia que Sibila disse. Até que a aula acabou, e Harry estava seguindo com seus dois companheiros inseparáveis para a próxima aula, que era Poções com Slytherin. Se a cabeça de Harry já estava aérea com as palavras da professora imagina numa sala cheia de Slytherins.

Quando estavam quase chegando às masmorras, alguém tomba seus ombros com os de Harry, e segue rindo, vira para trás olha bem para o moreno, e com uma expressão de nojo e desdém diz:

_Potter, devia ser mais cuidadoso testa rachada. Não quero que contamine as masmorras com seu fedor Gryffindor! -O loiro colocou a mão no nariz junto com seus guarda costas, que riam do que ele acabara de dizer. Harry estava com raiva, e ódio de Malfoy, estava pronto para responder, quando, algo veio a sua mente. E Rony respondeu por seu amigo.

_Vai te catar Malfoy, nós que não estamos nem um pouco felizes em estarmos aqui nesse ninho de cobras. -Disse já pegando a varinha ele ainda estava bravo com o que a professora Treeloaney disse e ainda ter que aturar o Malfoy.

Mas Hermione interveio e abaixou o braço do amigo, para que ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira ali mesmo poderia ser expulso.

Harry nem mesmo prestou atenção o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, às palavras da professora vieram a sua mente, "A pessoa que mais odeia". Harry só pensava nessas palavras, ele não podia acreditar que aquela coisa falava disso, adora ele tinha certeza que a profecia era mentira.

Nunca que ele ficaria com Malfoy, nem que sua vida dependesse disso, estava errado, era mentira. Ele odiava o loiro não ficaria com ele. E com ele não teria felicidade mesmo, só se a felicidade fosse brigar com ele a cada instante, e olhar para aquela cara azeda. Isso nunca iria acontecer.

O moreno ficou parado no mesmo lugar e seus amigos seguiram em frente, quando reparam que ele ainda estava ali parecendo um pilar de madeira. Hermione o chamou e o tirou de seus pensamentos.

_Harry, Harry! Meche no ombro dele, o balançando-o, ele levou um susto, e se voltou para ela. _Você estava ai parecendo um pilar de madeira, vamos ou chegaremos atrasados, e Snape mata você principalmente. -Seguiram em frente para a sala.

Entretanto, os pensamentos de Harry estavam muito longe de poções naquele momento, e sim em adivinhações. Divagando em tudo o que ele ouviu na aula. E de vez em quando olhava para o loiro e dizia para si mesmo que era impossível.

A aula passou do mesmo jeito de sempre, Harry não conseguindo fazer a poção por não prestar atenção Snape tirando pontos de Gryffindor por isso. E ele ainda tinha conseguido uma detenção. Nada fora do normal. Ao final da aula Malfoy mais uma vez insultou Harry, realmente as coisa estavam totalmente normais em Hogwarts menos para uma pessoa, Harry Potter.

**Notas Finais:** Espero que gostem do Primeiro capitulo, ele é mais pra explicar algumas coisas da profecia, mas que ao longo da Fic vai ficar mais detalhada e clara para todos.  
O brigada a todos que estão acompanhando, que deixaram reviews, elas me impulsionaram a postar mais rápido o primeiro capitulo. ^^

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Jéssica: **Obrigada pelo review! Espero que ao longo da Fic tudo fique mais claro para você. Mas o Prólogo foi mais ou menos como surgiu a profecia. Beijos

_As pessoas que tem conta aqui No vou respondendo por MP, aqui é só mesmo que tem não tem! Beijos_


	3. Chapter 2

**A profecia do amor**

**Autor: **Pisicopata

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

Capitulo 2

Já havia se passado dois dias dês de que a professora Treeloaney falara sobre a profecia. E dois dias que Harry estava tão atordoado com esse pensamento.

Ele realmente não queria ficar com alguém tão desprezível quanto Malfoy, e tinha também a questão gay, que concerteza ele não era. Isso tinha certeza, mesmo que ficasse as vezes admirando o dorso e tórax de alguns caras, mas isso não fazia dele gay.

O moreno já era desligado com as coisas, mas ele estava realmente estranho aos olhos das outras pessoas, inicialmente acharam que era coisa nada a ver, mas por dois dias seguidos, estava incomodando seus melhores amigos, que estavam muito preocupados que algo pudesse realmente ter acontecido com ele.

Entretanto, Hermione resolveu observar as coisas, em quanto Rony já estava se preparando para puxar assunto e perguntar ao moreno por que dele estar agindo tão estranhamente.

E assim o fez, mesmo com todos os protestos de Hermione quanto a isso. Já haviam acabado as aulas e os alunos estavam voltando as suas salas comunais. Quando Harry virou num corredor viu-se na frente de seus amigos, e Ron o balançando pelos ombros como se fosse um boneco e perguntando:

_Harry! -Gritou - _O que há com você? Te azararam? Te deram alguma poção? -Puxou Harry olhando dentro de seus olhos, buscando algo que ele nem mesmo sabia o que era. O moreno não estava entendendo nada, ele estava ficando ainda mais confuso do que já estava.

Hermione puxou Ron de perto de Harry, e disse, com seu tom calmo e especulativo.

_Harry, o que você tem ultimamente? Você esta tão estranho, todos estão notando. -Harry realmente não sabia o que fazer e dizer. Ele não podia simplesmente dizer "Ah não é nada, é que eu estou com certas coisa na cabeça que envolvem um Slytherin loiro".

Ai sim ele seria levado para o Sant Mungos em um instante. Mas não é como se ficasse pensado demais naquela profecia e na pessoa que odiava, o dia inteiro. Bom ele dormia às vezes.

Mas estava cada vez mais difícil, essa profecia parecia mesmo ser verdadeira, mas ele se recusava a creditar, ele estava todo esse tempo tentando achar provas que comprovassem que ela não era verdadeira. E isso estava deixando-o louco com isso. Porém, a ultima coisa ue ele queria era dividir isso com os amigos, ele seria louco se fizesse.

Então num ultimo pensamento coerente na tentativa de fugir de seus amigos e continuar com sua busca incansável por respostas, murmurou:

_Não é nada demais, estou somente preocupado com Gina, estava pensando em como posso fazer uma surpresa e devo ter ficado tão avoado com isso. -Tentou realmente parecer convincente, mas não é de todo mentira, já que antes dessa profecia a parecer em sua mente, ele estava mesmo pensando em fazer uma surpresa e dizer que ele gosta dela.

Mas ele não contava com algo que poderia atrapalhar seus planos um pouco, ou melhor completamente. O que disse pareceu convencer Ron que abriu um sorriso, como se ficasse feliz que seu melhor amigo ia finalmente se declarar para sua irmã era algo que ele adoraria.

Já Hermione tinha a sensação de que estava deixando passar algo, e não era somente isso que estava incomodando Harry, mas ela iria descobrir o que é. Olhou pra ele de forma intensa, com um ar de você esta mentindo. Ele corou, e se encolheu sabia que ela não havia acreditado nessa historia.

* * *

Certo loiro estava deitado em sua cama no dormitório masculino da Slytherin, ele estava pensando em como sua vida era monótona. Ele simplesmente estudava, fazia seus deveres, e pegava uma ou outra pessoa da qual se interessasse.

Essa era a parte boa de ser lindo e perfeito, não precisar se esforçar para se ter o que se quer. Ele sempre fora assim, era um Malfoy afinal, já estava acostumado com isso.

Mas de um tempo pra cá estava se cansando disso, no começo era ate bom, na parte sexual é ótimo, ele simplesmente se satisfazia, mas faltava algo. Ele não era um maldito Hufflepuff que acreditava no amor ou em algo parecido.

Depois do jantar ele sairia com alguém, na verdade sairia era uma forma mais bonitinha de falar trepar. Mas quem se importava. Ele queria simplesmente esquecer algumas coisa de sua vida, e que melhor maneira do que assim.

Concerteza Pansy Parkinson, serviria para isso, ele nem precisaria sair da Slytherin para isso. O que era mais cômodo. Mas como sabia que conseguiria ele já contava que "sairia".

Desceu até a sala, onde a encontrou sentada no sofá conversado com Millicent Bulstrode, essa garota vivia dando em cima de Draco, ela era apaixonada por ele dês do seu primeiro ano.

Coitada realmente não tinha chances com ele, o Príncipe Slytherin era realmente muito exigente com suas conquistas, mas pegava algumas menos afortunadas no quesito beleza quando queria só satisfazer-se.

Sentou no meio das duas, ignorando Bulstrode completamente. Virou-se para Pansy e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_Pansy, você sabe que hoje é seu dia de sorte, eu estou a fim de te levar pra cama. Te despir e te levar a loucura. O que me diz? -Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela. - Sua ultima chance.

Ela não conseguiu reprimir um gemido, ele realmente sabia como levar a loucura. Millicent estava quase chorando, como toda Slytherin ele estava se esforçando para não mostrar suas emoções, mas o que ela mais queria era mandar tudo pro alto e jogar uma azaração nos dois.

Quando Draco ia puxar a morena para um beijo, isso realmente foi a gota d' água para Millicent, puxou a varinha. E murmurou:

_Densaugeo!* -E nesse instante, os dentes de Pansy começaram a crescer, eles tinha apontado a varinha para Draco, mas este percebeu antes e saiu para o lado acertando em cheio Parkinson.

Todos que estavam no são começam a rir instantaneamente, Draco quase rola no sofá de tanto rir, e Pansy coloca a mão na frente da boa tentando sair correndo e nem falar estava conseguindo, já que Millicent quase não entende que ela disse que teria vingança, antes de partir para o dormitório feminino, e se trancar lá.

Draco vendo que havia perdido sua transa resole sair dar uma volta, ainda era cedo para dormir.

Assim o fez, continuava pensando em sua monótona vida, e nem percebeu onde esta indo, quando entrou na torre de astronomia. Que incrivelmente não tinha ninguém aos beijos a amassos lá dentro.

Entrou e sentou-se pensando em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Quem em percebeu quem havia entrado um certo moreno de olhos verde esmeralda.

Harry não esperava encontrar Malfoy ali, e sim algum casal aos beijos, não o loiro parado parecendo tão absorto em pensamentos.

O moreno não sabia o que fazer quando deu um passo para ir embora, fez um certo barulho e o loiro virou-se vendo que era Potter. O idiota Gryffindor, que realmente faz algo de engraçado e interessante acontecer em sua vida.

As brigas com o moreno são ótimas em sua opinião, ele pode brigar xingar e ser ele mesmo. Sem precisar fazer joguinhos. Mesmo que saísse com um osso quebrado ou alguma azaração. Mas como dizem tudo o que é bom tem seu lado ruim.

Harry estava tenso, o loiro percebeu logo de cara. Mas não se importou. O moreno não queria mesmo te encontrado com ele. Estava tão atordoado com tudo.

_Potter! Ohh você esta aqui, que surpresa. -disse com todo desprezo na voz- _Não veio se encontrar com alguém veio? Ahh não impossível você é virgem não? _riu do seu comentário, ele duvidava que o moreno fosse. Mas ao ver sua face corada soube que esta certo, riu ainda mais. Ele havia ganhado sua noite vendo Potter assim tão embaraçado.

_Não é ruim ser virgem, eu pelo menos não destruo o coração das garotas, e sai fazendo com todo mundo como certas pessoas. Isso é horrível. -o loiro não conseguia parar de sorrir.

_Potter, tem certeza que você nasceu homem? Não é como se eu ligasse muito sabe? As meninas simplesmente se jogam pra cima de mim o que posso fazer? E até alguns caras. -dessa vez foi a vez de Harry arregalar os olhos ele não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Ele teve a plena certeza e que Malfoy era pior do que ele imaginara.

_Malfoy você... -Não conseguiu pronunciar, estava mais vermelho que os cabelos de Weasley. Draco somente se divertia as custas do moreno.

_Os caras dão em cima o que posso fazer? Sou perfeito! -disse convicto de suas palavras - _Não Potter não pego homens, -viu Potter suspirar aliviado, Draco não entendeu o que seria esse alivio, mas resolveu continuar mais para irritar o moreno e ver suas reações ele era tão previsível. _Mas nunca se sabe. -Viu preocupação nos olhos verdes, não entendeu preocupação de que?

_Malfoy você é doente! -Harry disse ainda com expressão de medo e preocupação.

_Ahh o virgem se sente mal com isso, Potter você não deveria ser muito preconceituoso sabe. Pode muito bem acontecer com você, já que parece mais uma mulherzinha tomando conta para não perder sua virtude.

Essa foi demais para Harry, ele se virou vermelho de raiva, e desferiu um soco no rosto do loiro. Que quase caiu no chão devido a força. É Potter poderia parecer uma mulherzinha, mas ainda era homem e tinha força.

O loiro colocou a mão onde tinha recebido o soco e olhou com raiva para Potter, que estava vermelho, e devolveu o soco. começaram uma briga trouxa mesmo, o lábio de Harry estava sangrando e a sobrancelha de Draco também.

Mas foram pegos por Filch e Madame Nora, mas estavam tão envolvidos na briga que nem repararam quem os observava com um sorriso nos dentes podres.

Só pararam quando ele disse:

_Detenção, senhor Potter e senhor Malfoy. Potter por estar fora da cama depois do horario de recolher e Malfoy por estarem brigando, tenho certeza que o professor Snape vai adorar tem alguém para arrumar seus ingredientes de poção nos lugares corretos na sala. -os meninos olharam um para o outro com uma raiva correndo dentro deles, mas não havia mais jeito.

_Malfoy você só pode ser louco eu nunca vou ser um Gay como certas pessoas. -murmurou ainda com raiva.

Entretanto, ele não sabia como eles estava errado mais uma vez.

*Densaugeo: Esse feitiço faz com que os dentes da vítima cresçam rapidamente. (Usei ele porque já estava no livro e também pode ser uma boa azaração!)

**Notas Finais: **Obrigada a todos que leram! Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor deixem-me saber o que estão achando da Fic! Beijos...!


	4. Capítulo 3

**A Profecia Do Amor**

**Autor:** Pisicopata

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

_**Capitulo 3**_

Voltaram para suas salas comunais, e para seus dormitórios, os dois presos em seus pensamentos, depois de terem sido advertidos e cumpririam a detenção depois das aulas de amanhã.

Para Harry era mais coisas para se pensar além da profecia, era que Malfoy era estranho e poderia ser um gay em potencial. As palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. "Os caras dão em cima o que posso fazer? Sou perfeito!". Se os caras dão em cima dele, ele pode muito bem fazer essas coisas sim, afinal nunca se sabe o que se passa na cabeça de um Slytherin.

O moreno estava realmente confuso. Mas se fosse verdade mesmo as pessoas de Hogwarts já saberiam, por que aqui todas as fofocas correm muito rápido. Mas ele pode esconder as coisas debaixo dos panos, como dizer Slytherins.

Agora Harry pensava que se era assim, poderia muito bem ser verdade essa profecia. Mas Harry meio que se recusava a creditar nela. Ele já estava entrando no dormitório masculino, e ouviu seu amigo o chamando, tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos que envolviam o loiro e suas possibilidades gays.

_Hey, amigo, onde você estava? Espero que Filth não tenha te pego fora da cama. -quando Harry apareceu em seu campo de visão ele viu o lábio inchado e sangrando do moreno. E logo se pos a perguntar. _O que aconteceu com você? -Harry percebendo a que o ruivo se referia respondeu:

_Só mais uma briga que tive com Malfoy! Ele realmente me tira do serio. -disse já trocando de roupa e colocando seu pijama pra dormir.

_O que aquela doninha fez? Ahh se eu tivesse lá Harry, tínhamos acabado com aquele cabelo engordurado dele. -riu de sua ultima frase. Harry já não estava mais prestando atenção, já estava em sua cama virado de costas para o ruivo, que continuava a dizer palavras de baixo calão em menção do loiro. Já Harry tinha muita coisa com que pensar.

* * *

Draco estava já deitado em sua cama, chegou no dormitório todos já estavam dormindo, o que era ótimo, assim não tinha que ficar dando explicações. Ele odiava pessoas intrometidas, mas que pelo visto eram o que mais se tinham nessa escola.

Ele se perguntava o que aconteceu, e porque de Harry estar tão estranho, não que o moreno não fosse, mas ele estava mais diferente. Estava com medo de algo, o que concerteza não era ele, porque se fosse não teria o batido. Mas era algo que ele disse ou fez, disso tinha certeza.

Mas a questão mais importante era o que? Ele simplesmente estava tirando sarro de Harry. O que faz com que seus dias sejam bem melhores e ver a expressão do moreno. Mas as palavras que ele usou dessa vez ele nunca a fizera antes.

Como o chamar de virgem, mas céus quem imaginaria que Potter era virgem, com tantas meninas atrás do garoto-que-sobreviveu. Se fosse outro no lugar aproveitaria e muito, mas a nobreza Griffindor não deixa, Patético!

Repassou todos os acontecimentos em sua cabeça, e percebeu que quando falou em meninos, é claro que mais para zuar com ele, percebeu que foi nessa hora que Potter ficou estranho. Mas por quê? Será que ele é? Mas ele disse que não era.

Bem existe a parte da negação o que é bastante compreensivo. Contudo, que seria bem interessante Harry Potter ser gay, seria um choque a sociedade mágica.

Nesse momento uma luz veio à cabeça de Draco! E se ele fosse quem mostraria quão gay Potter é. Seria uma ótima coisa para se fazer e mais uma forma de tirar sarro do moreno.

Ele já havia decidido, iria tentar mostrar o quão gay ele era. E quem melhor que fazer isso se não Draco que era lindo e perfeito, que concerteza todo gay adoraria ter ele como digamos amante. Ele não gosta do moreno nem um pouco, mas pode muito bem aproveitar.

Mas o que ele não conta em tudo isso, é que ele se apaixonaria! Perdidamente!

* * *

Draco já tinha decidido por onde começar, ele começaria o mais rápido possível. Mas tinha que ser discreto não é como se ele quisesse mesmo ser difamado em frente a todo mundo, ele queria apenas mostrar Harry como gay e sair ileso sem nenhuma mancha a sua reputação.

Por isso teria que tomar muito cuidado, e saber o que falar como agir. E também para se aproximar do moreno. Não é como se ele fosse fazer algo muito diferente do que já fazia com as garotas.

Mas teria que ser cuidadoso, e não poderia fazer coisas estranhas ou chegar com tudo no moreno, teria que ser totalmente orquestrado de forma correta. E devagar, se Harry estava em negação significava que ele havia descoberto a pouco, ou nem descoberto ainda.

Mas era uma possibilidade que o loiro estava se agarrando, Potter gay seria a noticia do século, ele já estava até imaginando a capa do Profeta com a imagem de Potter com um cara que não seria ele obviamente. Com as letras bem grandes. "Harry Potter é Gay".

Seria na verdade um dos melhores momentos de sua vida. Nesse momento um sorriso malicioso se fez em sua lábios. As aulas estavam quase acabando o que significava que teria que ir para detenção.

Normalmente ele as odiava, mas só de pensar em poder tirar sarro de Harry era revigorante. Ainda mais depois de descobrir certas coisas sobre ele. O que avaliaria se era possível ainda. Mas bem que era capaz, ser virgem aos dezesseis anos não era tarefa fácil.

Mas Malfoy foi tirado de seus pensamentos por Blaise que estava sentado ao seu lado, a garoto o estava observando, e ele estava com um humor um tanto estranho. Ele não era assim somente quando passava a noite transando, o que obviamente não foi. Ou quando ele tirava sarro de Potter, o que ele até agora ainda não havia visto. Mas o loiro estava muito alegrinho para alguém que teria detenção daqui a algumas horas.

_Draco! O que você tem esta todo de bom humor hoje? Quem você andou pegando ontem então? Não te vi chegando ontem? Por acaso foi Bustrude? Você não estava tão desesperado assim estava? -Perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente, e depois fez uma cara horrenda ao pensar em Millicent nua cavalgando em Draco. _Imagem mental ruim, que nojo! -Fez uma cara de quem comeu algo estragado!

_Claro que não seu idiota, prefiro qualquer uma ao invés dela. Vá pensar em coisas nojentas assim daquela pouco você tem um aneurisma cerebral. -Riu de sua própria piada, ele duvidava que o outro soubesse o que era. Ele mesmo descobrira há dias atrás, quando estava lendo um livro e dizia que um bruxo já teve essa doença trouxa. Blaise fez cara de quem não entende nada, mas para parecer que entendeu falou.

_É mesmo um coisa bem nojenta, Draco me lembre de nunca maia ter uma imagem mental assim, só se for pra acabar com uma ereçãozinha se é que me entende. -riu de lado, olhando pra Pansy, que já estava melhor da azaração, ele ficou a noite inteira tendo desfazer, e estava com olheiras horríveis, mas fora isso normal.

E assim as aulas acabaram, Harry seguia para a sala de Snape com uma lentidão enorme, ele não queria ver a cara do professor, e muito menos de Malfoy. Ele fugiu do loiro o dia inteiro. E quando no dia que não tem aula de poções, e ele poderia se virar sem ser escorraçado pelo professor, ele tem que ir a detenção com ele.

Ele chegou à porta e entrou sem bater mesmo. Viu que Malfoy já estava lá sentado em uma das mesas em frente à Snape. Os dois o olharam Draco se expressão, mas Snape com uma carranca horrível, parecia que tinha acabado de engolir um limão inteiro, e estava fazendo careta. Teve vontade de rir de seu pensamento, mas se segurou, poderia ser pior pra ele.

_Você não sabe bater Potter? Sente-se ao lado do senhor Malfoy. Vou dizer o que vocês terão que fazer. -Harry se aproximou hesitante, mas sentou-se. Malfoy o encarou com raiva, e ele devolveu o olhar.

Snape viu a tensão entre eles, mas decidiu ignorar, seguiu para sua salinha ao lado deixando-os sozinhos. Não é como se ele ligasse para o que poderia acontecer deixando-os sozinhos, eles poderiam destruir a sala, mas realmente quem teriam que arrumar depois seriam eles mesmos.

Mas ele não esperava pelo que viria a seguir, era um tanto diferente do que ele esperava.

* * *

**Notas Finais: **Muito obrigada quem leu! Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos! Por favor deixem reviews!


	5. Capítulo 4

**A Profecia Do Amor**

**Autor:** PisicopataGirl

**Sinopse:**Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**Notas do capítulo: **Me desculpem por demorar a postar, mas é que estava com alguns problemas e também é final de ano e provas, mas agora que estou de férias, vou postar mais rápido! ^^

* * *

Depois que Snape saiu para sua sala, e os dois garotos ficaram lá sozinhos, Draco estava convicto que provaria que Harry era Gay, e foi ele com seus pensamentos todos de como provar isso.

Harry estava totalmente incomodado, com sua posição nesse momento, ele sabia que tudo ficaria por sua conta, já que Snape nunca faria seu sobrinho trabalhar e sujar as mãos de príncipe dele. Já Harry, mas não é como se não estivesse acostumado a fazer essas coisa com os Durlsleys.

Mas o que o intrigava era que Draco estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que parecia que ele nem ao menos estava ali. Via pelo canto dos olhos o semblante pensativo do loiro. Ele estava de uma maneira que o moreno nunca havia visto, pois sempre o via com aquela expressão de superioridade estampada no rosto, juntamente com aquele sorriso malicioso que tanto o irritava.

Quando Draco virou-se viu que olhos verde estavam dirigidos para si, não pode evitar de sorrir, já o dono desses olhos corara. Draco não sabia o porque mas achou fofo isso vindo dele, mas logo tratou de espantar esses pensamentos.

Harry virou o rosto, estava muito incomodado com o fato do outro tê-lo pego o observando. Isso era algo bem incomum, já que os dois não podiam ficar um perto do outro que já saia faísca. Sempre acabavam por brigar ou algo do tipo.

Mas, esse era o problema estava tudo muito diferente e estranho, Harry corado e com vergonha de algo que ele nem ao menos sabia o que era, e Draco querendo desvendar coisas se ele nem tinha noção se podiam ou não serem verdade.

Entretanto, o loiro decidira que iria até o fim para descobrir, ele sabia que estava sendo muito curioso em relação a isso, mas ele não podia deixar escapar uma chance dessas, apesar de que ninguém nunca descobriria e sua relação amigável com o moreno. Então resolveu dizer algo.

_Hey Potter. -Harry virou-se para ele, ainda corado, mirou os orbes tempestuosos. -Você é muito idiota, me intriga como as garotas podem viver correndo atrás de você. -O moreno corou ainda mais, ele sabia que as garotas viviam correndo atrás de si, mas ele nunca dava esperança e nem queria nenhuma. Mas ninguém nunca tinha falado isso tão abertamente para ele.

Já que o moreno não dizia uma palavra, ele estava se sentindo estranho e deslocado ali naquela sala, nas masmorras, ao lado do Slytherin loiro. Draco resolveu continuar sua linha de pensamentos, sabendo que não poderia insultar Potter, se não começariam uma nova briga, e essa poderia ser pior que a ultima, ele não estava a fim de além de ter que ajudar Snape, ir à enfermaria.

_O que será que elas vêem em você? Desajeitado, com esses cabelos desarrumados, que nunca devem ter visto um pente na vida, carinha de inocente como todos os Griffindors, roupas estranhas... Sem duvida não entendo. -Harry se virou para ele pronto para responder, mas algo o fez parar certa fala do loiro o deixou sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar.

_Ahh sim, agora eu vi o que elas vêem em você Potter, certamente são os olhos. -Harry estava atordoado, como assim o loiro falava de seus olhos assim, claro que já tinham falado de seus olhos, mas a questão era o loiro. Em seu juízo perfeito nunca puxaria papo com o moreno e nunca na vida teria falado de seus olhos. Por mais bonitos que fossem, até porque não achava que tinha nada demais mesmo. E nem de seus olhos verdes gostava muito.

Mas não era Malfoy ali a sua frente dizendo essas coisas, e só podia estar sob a maldição Imperius ou sei lá o que mais. Só sabia que não era ele o seu inimigo declarado dês do seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Nunca falaria algo dessa maneira, realmente estava tudo muito estranho naquele dia. O loiro ainda não o Havia insultado muito.

Draco estava sem saber mais o que falar, o moreno estava totalmente corado e o olhava como se ele tivesse duas cabeças ou sabe-se lá mais o que. Ele fez algo tão errado assim ao dizer o que pensava dos olhos do moreno. Mesmo que eles fossem verdes eles eram bonitos não? Mesmo por que ele nunca reparara neles até aquele dia, não é mesmo. Nem quando brigavam e o loiro olhava aqueles olhos a determinação e fúria tamanha que deixava realmente sem chão. Mas aquilo não era nada não contava não é?

Os dois perdidos em seus pensamentos. E assim ficaram por um bom tempo, cada um querendo saber o que fazer e falar. Eles parecendo dois estranhos, nem parecia que se conheciam de anos, e que brigavam sempre, e quase todos os dias estavam na enfermaria. Madame Pronfrey não queria mais ver a cara dos dois por lá.

Mas a questão era que hoje estava diferente, eles estavam de certa forma ate amigáveis um com o outro, principalmente Malfoy que tentava realmente provar suas convicções.

Então Harry sendo o Griffindor que é sabia que tinha que agradecer ao elogio, murmurou um "Obrigado". Tão baixo que o loiro quase não conseguiu ouvir corretamente. E imaginou que estava ficando louco, porque ele jurou mesmo ter ouvido um obrigado do moreno. Simplesmente ele nunca esperaria que o moreno lhe dissesse algo assim. Mas não entendeu pelo que o outro estava a lhe agradecer.

_Pelo que esta agradecendo Potter? -Draco virou para ele, seus olhares se encontrando, os dois coraram, mas o loiro não aceitava corar por tão pouco, ele só corava quando estava muito calor,por raiva ou quando estava tendo um orgasmo bem intenso. Mas não ele estava ali corado em frente à Potter sendo observado pelos olhos verdes intensos.

Potter não sabia o que dizer ele corava direto praticamente, e nunca havia visto isso somente quando o outro estava morrendo de raiva, o que acontecia sempre. Mas não entendeu o porquê que corara muito menos o loiro. Só sabia que estava acontecendo muito isso ultimamente. Harry havia desviado o olhar para a mesa a sua frente. Respondeu de forma baixa e envergonhada.

_Pelo elogio que fez a mim, obrigado! -Sentou-se muito estranho ao dizer isso. Mas era o certo a se fazer.

Draco ficou meio embasbacado com o que o moreno disse. Mas nada falou. Potter sem saber o que dizer nem o seu desconforto estava somente piorando a situação.

_Seus olhos também não são de todo mal... -Draco não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, gostou de ter ouvido o elogio, mas algo dentro de si, disse que seu planinho já estava indo longe demais. Se continuasse assim, iria dar errado.

Mas, então ele simplesmente disse em tom feroz, como se tivesse recebido uma crítica horrenda a sua aparência que tanto amava. Mas, na verdade estava tentando mudar de assunto e voltar à rotina de brigas que existia entre ele e o moreno.

_O que você quer dizer com não é nada mal? Meus olhos são lindos como todo eu, sou perfeito Potter, o que não pode ser dito a você não é mesmo? -Disse soando sarcástico, e entediado, estava meio sem saber o que falar e como insultar o moreno.

Harry achou tão estranho a mudança tão brusca de pensamentos do loiro que pensou seriamente se ele não era uma mulher disfarçada, mas arranjou de dispensar esses pensamentos estranhos. Sabia muito bem que ele era muito homem, pelo menos era isso que varias pessoas de Hogwarts diziam. Mesmo o moreno não entendendo em que sentido eles falavam essas coisa, mas que ele ouvia isso sim.

_Deixe de ser idiota Malfoy te fiz um elogio. E você já vem se gabando da sua beleza imensurável, faça o favor de ficar calado então. - O moreno havia ficado muito bravo com o que escutara e o outro nem lhe agradecer ao elogio. E ele que pensou que o loiro estava até agradável naquele dia. Quando percebeu sua linha de pensamentos tratou de muda-la e esquecê-la. Ele nunca tinha pensado algo tão absurdo em sua vida o Malfoy agradável!

Os dois estavam ficando bravos e estressados, os minutos outrora de paz foram totalmente esquecidos, agora só o que sobrava era a raiva dos dois novamente. Como tinha que ser de um Malfoy e um Potter. Um Griffindor e um Slytherin.

Viraram seus rostos ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos nervosismo quase como se estivessem travando uma briga com o olhar, a determinação no olhar de ambos, faiscando de raiva, que nem ao menos entendiam que como umas simples palavras poderiam despertar tantos sentimentos em si.

Os olhares conectados quase em desafio mudo para começarem uma sessão de tapas do jeito bruxo ou trouxa mesmo não sabiam só que seria de alguma forma. Eles perdidos em pensamentos, seus sentimentos a flor da pele.

Harry sabia só ver o verdadeiro Malfoy quando brigavam e estavam dessa forma, quase destruindo um ao outro com o olhar. Um mirava o outro de forma cada vez mais intensa.

Tanto que nem percebiam o mundo a sua volta, era somente os dois e suas revoltas internas de como seria, como fariam e de certeza só tinham que iriam novamente à enfermaria.

Não perceberam que Snape acabara de sair de sua sala, para encontrar os dois daquela forma, ele nunca havia visto os dois assim. Notava-se quanto estavam irritados, mas ele nunca havia visto os dois numa preliminar de briga, sempre os encontrava rolando pelo chão como animais.

Via em seus olhos algo que nunca tinha visto, principalmente em seu sobrinho. Potter era um idiota que só de olhar já se sabia seus pontos fracos ele não sabia se esconder. Porém Draco era diferente, ele estava de uma forma nunca vista, ele estava sem sua máscara de indiferença e expressão vazia. Ele estava de uma forma que parecia um verdadeiro Slytherin, uma cobra mostrando sua presa pronta para atacar, só esperando a vitima se mover. E Potter estava como um Leão seus olhos faiscando num verde profundo parecendo um Leão olhando sua presa para atacar. Pareciam enfrentar uma batalha somente com o olhar.

Snape via como era irônico, os dois de casas diferentes, mas tão parecidos a seu modo assim. Parecia dois seres totalmente diferentes, entretanto com formas e jeitos tão parecidos que era até estranho.

Mas novamente olhando seus olhos, parecia ter algo que nem ele sabia ser verdade, ou melhor, esperava não ser. Ele conhecia muito bem esse brilho, intenso que se tem nos olhos, é de alguém que ama. Alguém que se ama verdadeiramente. Aquele brilho quase extinto, e que fica nos olhos de cada pessoa quando ama, mas quem seriam essa pessoa que eles tanto amavam?

Algo veio em sua mente, algo que ele jurava ser totalmente irrelevante e acabou por tomar um maior susto, quando os rostos de seus alunos ficaram tão próximos que ele jurava que se beijariam. Sim existia essa suspeita... A Profecia!

Ela existia mesmo ele não crendo nela, até esse momento não julgou tão relevante, por mais que odiasse esses que tem o dom da adivinhação porque achava que eram todos irritantes. Pensou que esta poderia simples verdade, com o que ele presenciara há pouco.

Os dois meninos ainda se fitavam cada vez mais com determinação estampada no olhar, Snape estava parado na porta pensando e vendo aquele brilho ficar cada vez mais intenso, sem saber o por que.

Vislumbra Potter erguer o punho para acertar a face de Malfoy, que juntamente levanta o punho para acertar-lhe o queixo. Snape resolve interferir ele tinha que falar com algumas pessoas, sobre o que vira há pouco.

_Potter, Malfoy...- Os dois viram-se para ele, novamente ele vê aquilo e sem saber fica atordoado cada vez mais com isso. Mas de repente seus expressos suavizam o brilho e olhar intenso somem e só restam expressões vazias. Snape não entende, mas ele só sabe que precisa falar com o Diretor. -_Vocês estão dispensados do castigo hoje, tenho coisas para resolver com o diretor e não tenho tempo pra ficar aqui vigiando duas crianças que mal podem ficar sozinhas.

Dito isto ele se virou para eles em direção à saída, os dois entreolharam-se sem entender muita coisa. Mas foram para a porta e para seus respectivos salões comunais.

Em quanto Spane estava segundo para falar com o Diretor, com seus pensamentos ainda na cena que acabara de presenciar. Ele só não esperava estar tão certo em suas divagações.

* * *

**Notas Finais:** Espero que tenham gostado... Deixem Review, por favor, quero saber o que acham da história! E qualquer erro releve, estou sem Beta! Beijos até o próximo capitulo...!


	6. Capítulo 5

**A Profecia Do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:**Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**Notas do capítulo: **_Eu sei que eu demorei pra postar, mas minhas Fics estão todas atrasadas... T.T__  
__E como falei na outra que postei preciso colocar um prazo pra escrever, e quando o capitulo estava quase pronto meu pc travou e tudo nem sei como to conseguindo postar hoje, consegui terminar ele as presas com medo do meu pc dar algo de errado novamente. T.T__  
__Mas aqui esta o capitulo, não sei se vocês vão gostar, não tem muita interação dos dois aqui mas terá o próximo não se preocupem...__  
__Contudo espero que gostem e que tenha compensado a minha demora!__  
__Peço desculpas a todos os que estão lendo e acompanhando..._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Snape estava totalmente atordoado, ele não conseguia ou não queria acreditar, o que ira nos olhos daqueles dois garotos era mais que raiva contida, que presenciara com seus próprios olhos, e na verdade quem acreditaria? Ele próprio não acreditara.

Mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza, ele conhecia muito bem aquele brilho no olhar, era o mesmo que ele tinha quando estava na presença de sua amada Lili, mas com todas as forças torcia para estar totalmente errado.

Como ele queria estar errado, nesse momento um Snape totalmente diferente e preocupado, passou quase correndo pelos corredores, sem nem perceber nada ao seu redor, a cena ainda estava totalmente viva em sua mente, que não se cansava de murmurar internamente que não era verdade que devia estar ficando velho para poder ficar vendo essas coisas.

Ele não sabia como na verdade aquilo o havia afetado, pensava cada vez mais na merda que fez em colocar os dois pra fazerem detenção juntos. Seria melhor ter os deixado fazerem qualquer cosia pra lá e o mais longe dele possível.

Snape imaginara que sua sala estaria a baixo toda destruída, mas jamais o que vira. Aquele não era seu sobrinho querido, não, Draco era treinado dês de pequeno a ser um Malfoy e não mostraria seus sentimentos assim, ainda mais como esses, e pelo Menino-que-Sobreviveu. Isso era totalmente impensável...

Chegou à porta que dava acesso à sala do diretor, esperava que ele não estivesse sozinho em sua sala, então despejaria a bomba em cima dele. Entrou num rompante, fazendo quase uma cena teatral com sua capa esvoaçante mais que o normal até, empurrou a porta e entrou.

Encontrou o diretor ao lado de sua ave a acariciando, totalmente disperso a cena teatral que Snape acabara de fazer ao entrar em sua sala, mas dessa vez em sua euforia fora totalmente sem intenção de assustar ou algo parecido como fazia com seus "queridos" alunos.

_Alvo... -O diretor que estava olhando para ele, achando muito estranha a atitude de Snape - Tenho que lhe dizer umas coisas que acabei de presenciar, que não são de todo agradáveis.

O diretor sorriu para ele, como se fosse uma forma de tranqüilizar a euforia de Snape, algo que nunca vira em todos seus anos como o estimado professor de poções. Ele sempre estava impassível, e agora estava ali a sua frente mostrando um Severo que ninguém nunca teve ter visto na vida, era isso que Dumbledore pensava.

_Pode dizer Severo, o que trás ao meu escritório a essa hora da noite? - Disse o diretor e seguiu para sua cadeira sentar-se. Snape decidiu que jogaria a bomba para o diretor logo de uma vez.

_Alvo... Temo dizer que a Profecia de Salazar Slytherin seja verdade. - Disse dirigindo-se para a cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor, ele sabia que estava fazendo papel de bobo, mas ele ainda custava a acreditar. Dumbledore sorriu e indagou.

_E o que lhe faz pensar assim Severo? Você nunca acreditou em profecias, muito menos nessa, que envolve seus precisos Slytherins, e claro Salazar. Sempre disse que era totalmente irrelevante.

_Sim eu sempre achei isso Alvo, mas o que eu vi, deixou-me totalmente chocado com a cena. Só pode ser a profecia... - Murmurou a ultima parte, mas seguiu sua linha de pensamentos. - _Professor, não existe como esses dois alunos ficarem juntos sem ser a profecia, isso é muito estranho.

_Então me diga, o que viu? O que te deixou assim? Nem mesmo com os planos mais diabólicos de Voldemort que você presenciara ficara dessa maneira ao me contar. - Adisse o Diretor ainda com um sorriso cálido e bonachão.

Snape empalideceu lembrou-se do que vira ele sabia que não era somente algo simples, ele tinha a plena certeza que era a profecia. Porém, resolveu contar o que vira.

_Filch encontrou na torre de astronomia esses dias Potter e Malfoy brigando novamente, e os mandou para detenção comigo, o que é de prache para os alunos pegos fora da cama como sabe. - Dumbledore o encorajou a pro seguir com um aceno de cabeça. - _Na minha sala fui verifica umas coisas e deixei os dois lá sozinhos como sempre eu imaginei que eles estariam brigando e minha sala totalmente destruída. Mas quando voltei, eu vi... - Deu uma pausa um tanto dramática na visão do diretor, mas ele estava tentando pensar em como relatar o acontecido. _Então eu os vi se encarando, bem próximos parecia que iam se beijar, então eles os seus olhares não sei, mas não era raiva era algo mais diretor, algo parecido com amor.

Dumbledore arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se não acreditasse muito no que havia ouvido, mas ele achava isso meio estranho, os dois eram inimigos e se odiavam dês de muito tempo, dês da primeira vez que pisaram em Hogwarts. Já se devia saber que existia algo mais ali, mas eles serem os dois alunos da profecia achava meio improvável. Contudo, sua curiosidade Griffindor falando mais alto, resolveu que iria investigar mais a fundo essa profecia.

_Esta bem Severo, vou investigar mais sobre essa profecia, e ficar de olho nos dois, mas não acho que sejam eles os dois da profecia, os dois brigam demais era de se esperar que isso não fosse somente ódio.

Snape fica sem fala, ele não achava que fosse isso, mas não podia fazer nada, se era isso que o diretor pensava, ele somente fiaria de olho nos dois e atento a cada movimento um tanto suspeito. E ele ainda ficou um tempo conversando com o diretor sobre os planos de Voldemort.

* * *

Passaram dois dias que se seguiram normalmente, Draco estava cada vez mais obcecado com seus pensamentos em torno de Harry e seu plano ficando cada vez mais maquiavélico.

Harry por outro lado estava mais estranho e confuso, não prestava atenção nas aulas o que consistia em mais pontos perdidos para Griffindor. E todos exatamente todos percebiam sua diferença e seu jeito cada vez mais avoado, seus pensamentos que antes já eram praticamente em sua maioria direcionados ao loiro agora estava muito pior, ele não entendia como Draco havia entrado em sua mente e estava ali praticamente em todos os seus pensamentos.

E Draco estava quase à mesma cosia que Harry, mesmo que prestasse um pouco mais de atenção nas aulas seus pensamentos eram inundados por olhos verdes e cabelos extremamente bagunçados a cada segundo, ele não entendia o porquê, mas decidiu que era somente a excitação de seu plano.

Hermione estava cada vez mais preocupada com seu amigo, se até Rony havia percebido a situação do moreno estava seria, então num dia que ele estava no são comunal lendo seu livro de "Quadribol através dos Séculos", ela sentou-se ao seu lado, e tentou a todo custo chamar atenção do moreno. Que mais uma vez absorto em seus pensamentos, olhava para o livro sem mirar nada, nem uma palavra, e já fazia um tempo que ela percebera que ele não saia daquela dita página.

_Harry! - Chamou, esperando que ele a ouvisse.

_Harry! - Praticamente gritou, a maioria das pessoas que estavam ali olharam para ela, e ela mesmo totalmente corada ficou feliz em saber que tinha conseguido a tenção do moreno.

_Sim Hermione, não precisava gritar. - Indagou um indignado Harry.

_Precisava sim, você não me escutava Harry, estou muito preocupada com você. O que esta acontecendo? Esta certo que você sempre esta pensativo e tudo principalmente com Você-sabe-quem sempre tentando fazer algo. Mas você esta estranho, tão avoado nem percebe mais nada ao seu redor, sempre pensativo, cadê aquele Harry que vivia se metendo em confusão? - O moreno somente sorriu.

_Estou bem... Não tem nada de errado comigo, sou somente eu mesmo. - disse convicto, e a garota somente suspirou.

Realmente ele não a revelaria pó que estava acontecendo consigo, mas ela podia muito bem investigar e era isso mesmo que faria. Não descansaria até descobrir o que estava acontecendo com seu amigo que o estava deixando dessa forma, algo que ela tinha certeza algo povoava a cabeça e os pensamentos do moreno que por acaso era até mais importante do que Voldemort.

Hermione estava cada vez mais atenta aos movimentos de Harry, tudo o que girava a sua volta, Rony muitas vezes se perguntara por que dela estar agindo daquele jeito a mais ou menos uns dias, como se fosse proteger o moreno de tudo e todos, mas não é como se fosse diferente o que ela estava fazendo.

Ela era esperta e não conseguia deixar de reparar em certo loiro que nesse momento estava na mesa da Slytherin que ora e meia seus olhos inexplicavelmente nebulosos estavam mirados no moreno de cabelos revoltosos.

Mesmo eu seus olhos não ficassem presos no moreno por muito tempo, era suficiente para Hermione pelo menos desconfiar, ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas não sabia ainda o que, mas resolveu ficar mais atenta ao loiro também.

Harry por sua vez também olhava para a mesa e mais precisamente ao loiro sentado nela, não sabia o porquê, mas inexplicavelmente seus olhos pareciam ter vontade própria, volta e meia, lá estavam eles voltados ao loiro.

Mas, hoje não era diferente para eles que estava há um tempo sem brigarem nem se matarem, nenhum conseguia explicar o que aconteceu naquele dia, só sabiam que seus olhares se encontraram. E uma sensação estranha se passava entre eles.

O que não era diferente de agora que quando o moreno virava seu olhar para a mesa da Slytherin, o loiro quase como um imã seguiu seu olhar. Encarando-se mesmo que de longe, parecia algo estranho, pois não conseguiam desviar seus olhares, quase como se um quisesse ler o outro e assim não desviarem.

E foi nesse ínfimo momento que Hermione percebeu existia mesmo algo e era relacionada ao loiro, ela não compreendeu no momento, mas olhar para os dois fez algo estremecer dentro dela.

No momento em que Rony chamou Harry. Para perguntar se ele tinha feito o ensaio de transfiguração para que o ruivo pudesse copiar que ele desviou o olhar do loiro, quase não se situando no lugar onde estava.

* * *

Draco estava ansioso ele sabia que tinha que continuar com seu plano, mas não podia ser assim do nada ele precisava estar sozinho com Harry, já que seria muito ruim se alguém achasse que ele estava sendo amiguinho de Potter ou que pensasse alguma outra cosia, como ele disse somente o moreno poderia sair difamado não ele.

Mas, o ruim era encontrar ele sozinho já que aqueles amigos dele a sangue-ruim e o pobretão não largavam Potter de jeito nenhum, se duvidar o ruivo até tomava banho com o moreno.

Entretanto, esse pensamento no loiro o fez se sentir mal, como se algo ruim não sabia que sentimento era aquele. Não sabia se já havia sentido, nem nada e era estranho. Colocando seus pensamentos mais em ordem ele lembrou-se que já havia se sentido dessa forma há um tempo atrás. Quando Potter o havia rejeitado e ficado com o ruivo sendo melhores amigos em quanto ele o moreno não queria nem ao menos olhar.

Ele percebeu que se sentia ressentido, inquieto com inveja e principalmente com ciúme. Mesmo não entendo o porquê de tanto ciúme que sentiu, mas ele sentiu sim e acabou de sentir algo parecido novamente em relação ao moreno de olhos incrivelmente verdes.

No entanto ele tratou de deixar esses pensamentos de lado e pensar mais em seus planos para provar eu o moreno era sim gay, um gay bem enrustido, mas ainda assim um. Ele tinha certeza que seria o dia mais feliz da sua vida, vendo o moreno ser um tanto ridicularizado, principalmente por todos pensarem que o menino que sobreviveu devia se casar e ter um monte de filhinhos que seriam como o pai um bando de Griffindors corajosos que não pensam antes de agir.

Ele pensou e pensou, sabia que precisaria de um tanto de sorte em seu plano, mas ele tentaria. Sabia que o moreno vivia saindo e andando pelo castelo e mais precisamente passando pela cozinha à noite, não entendia o porquê, mas eu ele sabia isso sim.

Ele já fora pego algumas vezes, mesmo que ultimamente ele esteja digamos, mais cuidadoso em relação a ser pego fora da cama, não tanto como na noite eu ele e o moreno foram pegos brigando, mas ele sabia que Harry tinha alguma forma de se esconder, mas ele precisava tentar.

Seu plano era mais importante, sua felicidade mesmo que momentânea era importante e ver a cara do moreno que ele pensava que seria hilária era o que ele queria.

Então, se pos a pensar e como conseguiria achar o moreno a única opção era montar guarda pelo menos algumas noites perto da cozinha pra saber se achava o moreno por ali, que com certeza ele passaria por ali. Draco então decidiu que faria isso mesmo, iria esta noite ali e montaria guarda para quando o moreno aparecesse.

E assim ele fez.

* * *

**N/A:** _Gostaram? Me digam o que acham criticas também são bem vindas e construtivas ok! Até o próximo capítulo... E eu espero verdadeiramente que tenha compensado a minha demora! T.T__  
__Beijos!_


	7. Capítulo 6

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:**Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**Notas do capítulo:**_Gente eu tentei postar o mais rápido que pude, mas meu pc deu problema quando estava escrevendo e por sorte eu tinha salvado o capitulo e o carinha demorou um pouco a arrumar! Mas eu também tenho outras historias pra escrever. ^^_

_Agora vamos falar do capitulo, e nesse entrara na historia Salazar Slytherin & Godric Gryffindor, sim eles começam aqui, espero que gostem deles... Vou colocar uma imagem, porque os verdadeiros Gogric e Salazar são mais velhos e eu não gostei, então essa imagem no Google dos dois, e achei mais pertinente. Vou descrevê-los assim, espero que não fiquem muito confusos!_

_pisicopatagirl(ponto)tumblr(ponto)com(barra)post(barra)43520414776(barra)salazar-godric-3_

_E esse capitulo tem mais interação dos dois Draco & Harry! Por isso, espero que gostem!__  
__Boa Leitura! ^^_

* * *

O plano de Draco estava indo muito mal isso sim, ele não conseguia achar o moreno na cozinha e nem em nenhum lugar da escola à noite. O que o estava deixando louco, ele queria muito que seu plano desse certo, mas pelo visto as coisas não estavam conspirando a seu favor.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, todas as noites ele ia a cozinha e ficava a espreita, esperando até que o moreno aparecesse, o que era nunca.

E Draco ficava nervoso, ele estava com olheiras escondidas é claro debaixo de um glamour bem poderoso, já que Malfoys não demonstram suas fraquezas, e para ele naquele momento não dormir era uma delas. Mais precisamente o motivo de não dormir direito a mais ou menos três dias.

O loiro ficava totalmente frustrado quando não achava e via que mais uma vez perdera uma noite em sua quente e macia cama para o moreno não aparecer.

Contudo, ele estava tão obcecado, que nem ao menos reparara nisso, mesmo não conseguindo qualquer avanço, ele queria muito isso. E lá estava ele mais uma vez rumando para a cozinha, pela quarta noite consecutiva. Esperava estar certo segundo suas crenças, o moreno apareceria esta noite. Isso ele tinha a plena certeza, algo lhe dizia que seria hoje.

Mesmo ele pensando isso todas as noite e nada de Harry Potter aparecer.

Harry que estava em sua cama mais uma vez se virando de um lado para outro. Sem conseguir dormir, e quando conseguia, tinha terríveis pesadelos.

Ele estava cansado, mas não conseguia dormir, mesmo seu corpo reclamando por um pouco de alivio, no qual consistia basicamente uma boa noite de sono.

Contudo ele não conseguia, e aquela noite estava meio complicado, pensamentos estranhos envolvendo certo loiro Slytherin.

Pensava que Draco era totalmente louco, pois esse o encara por certo tempo no almoço hoje, e se até ele próprio havia percebido, resumindo a escola inteira também.

Harry achava que estava distorcendo coisas, e pensou seriamente que o loiro estava tramando coisas ruins para cima dele. Tamanho o estranhamento daquele olhar.

Contudo, ele lembrou-se da famosa profecia, e sim ele pensou que o loiro podia estar sob influencia do Lord das Trevas, ou até mesmo enfeitiçado.

Mas, a profecia vinha a sua mente inúmeras vezes, ele sabia ser estranho. E que Godrick, nunca em maneira nenhuma ficaria com Salazar, aquele crápula.

E isso o fez pensar novamente no loiro, Ele estava confuso, muito confuso. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria saber mais sobre essa profecia, tinha certo medo dela.

Medo de que estivesse certa, medo do que viria a seguir, se fosse verdade o que seria dele. Seu destino era mesmo ficar com aquele garoto odioso. E pior um garoto. Ta certo que nunca olhava muito para as garotas, e as achava estranhas, mas todo garoto da sua idade as acha.

Mesmo que tivesse 15 anos de idade, tinha uns que amadureciam primeiro que outros. Pensou quando lembrou-se que Simas já ficava de olho em algumas garotas, e até mesmo Nevile.

Ele tinha outras coisas em mente, uma coisa muito importante, Lord das Trevas, e não tinha tempo para ficar com a cabeças nas nuvens pensando em garotas.

Foi então que lembrou-se que ele tinha uma namorada, se é que pode-se chamar aquilo de namoro.

Ficar sentado ao lado dela morrendo de vergonha e sem saber o que falar, em quanto ela tagarelava qualquer coisa desinteressante.

Gina era bonitinha, por assim dizer, ela tinha uma pele legal. Mas então lembrou-se da pele de certo loiro, mas nesse minuto tentou espantar esse pensamento.

Mas estar namorando uma pessoa somente por sua pele não era uma cosia muito legal. Mas ela era mesmo sua namorada? Não tinha certeza, ele nem ao menos sabia o que era namorar.

Se for ficar a ouvindo falar, já era pra estar namorando a um tempão com Rony, porque era isso mesmo que fazia com ele.

Mas mais uma vez achou estranho pensar em Ron dessa forma, era seu melhor amigo não tinha nada a ver.

Entretanto, percebeu que sentia quase a mesma coisa quando pronunciou o namoro com Gina. Será que ele a via somente como amiga? Realmente não tinha certeza.

Mas, ele estava ainda sem conseguir dormir, e sua mente sendo inundada cada vez mais por pensamentos loucos.

E lá foi levantou-se da cama com o maior cuidado, mesmo que não precisasse muito, porque quem conseguia dormir com Ron roncando, dormia como uma pedra. Ele roncava mais que trator.

Calçou os chinelos, pegou a capa da invisibilidade. Saiu do salão comunal e seguiu para a cozinha. Nesse momento percebeu que tinha se esquecido de pegar o Mapa do Maroto, e isso podoa ser um pouco complicado, não poderia ver se Filch ou aquela gata estariam por ali, mesmo com a capa de Inviabilidade poria ser um pouco perigoso.

Mas uma coisa ele sabia estava com fome e não queria ficar pensando nessas cosia logo agora, mesmo sabendo que pelo visto passaria mais uma noite em claro. Pelo menos essa aproveitaria um pouco.

Mas agora não podia voltar estava quase chegando à cozinha, só faltava virar o corredor. Mas ele teria que ter cuidado dessa vez. Não sabia se ali existia alguém, resolveu espiar, colocou a cabeça pra fora olhando no corredor, não viu ninguém.

Contudo ao chegar perto da porta sentiu algo, como se alguém estivesse ali escondido por um feitiço, mas pensou que era paranóia sua. Seguiu chegou à porta olhou novamente para os lados, colocou sua mão para fora da capa e abriu a porta da cozinha com cuidado e entrou.

Draco estava ali, ele também tinha sentido como se alguém estivesse passado perto dele, mas não vira ninguém. Continuou olhando para a porta e para os lados, foi quando visualizou um braço, parado e abrindo a porta da cozinha. Foi então que se lembrou que o testa - rachada tinha uma, ou algo parecido, mesmo ele não gostando muito da idéia de ele ter uma capa e o próprio Malfoy não. Mas decidiu que era melhor tentar seguir com seu plano, e mesmo que se fosse outro a usar, daria um jeito. E depois de tanto tempo tentando conseguir isso, a oportunidade caia a suas mãos, iria em frente, não tinha mais volta.

Resolveu esperar um pouco, para não parecer que estava ali, esperando o momento que o outro entrasse e nem fazia parte de seu plano.

Harry já dentro da cozinha, saiu de dentro da capa, assustando um pouco os Elfos que ali trabalhavam até mesmo a noite, mesmo sendo poucos em relação ao dia.

Um deles chegou perto de si, olhinhos brilhando em admiração para com ele. E perguntou:

_O que Lini pode fazer pelo Senhor? – Harry viu o ser de olhos esbugalhados e brilhantes, e sorriu docemente para ela antes de responder.

_Você teria algo que sobrou do jantar, ou alguns doces? – Quando falou em doces, os olhinhos de Harry brilharam mais que o do Elfo, não sabia como tinha passado sua infância sem aquelas maravilhas. Já que com seus tios nunca os comia, todos eram para Duda.

_Lini pegar para o senhor. – E saiu da frente dele toda feliz.

Nesse momento a posta se abre, Harry fica um pouco hesitante pensando se fosse algum professor ou até mesmo Filch, ele estaria em apuros.

Mas uma conhecida cabeleira-loiro-platinados apareceu na fresta da porta. E instantaneamente, Harry não gostou nada e fechou a cara. Mas sua mente gritou que só podia ser coisa, já que pensara nele esta noite, e ele aparecia, mas claro Harry deixou esse pensamento de lado, não era saudável para ele essas coisas.

O loiro entrou, viu os cabelos desordenados e os conhecidos olhos verdes. Soube que seu plano mais uma vez estava dando certo, devia ser seu dia de sorte.

_Malfoy, o que faz aqui? – Disse Harry de maneira hostil. Ao que Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha em desdém e respondeu:

_Ora Potter, não posso mais vir a cozinha quando quero comer, que eu sabia seu nominho famoso não estava gravado na porta, e pelo que vejo não esta aqui também. – Disse olhando em volta nas paredes, mais precisamente. Depois voltando a olhar para o moreno, mas com uma expressão desdenhosa na face.

_Que seja Malfoy... – Harry não tinha gostado nada de encontrar o loiro, pelo menos isso era o que ele tentava dizer a sua mente, que dizia que ele estava feliz, algo que ele não gostara e achava mais um absurdo.

A Elfa que atendeu Harry voltou com alguns doces, entregando para ele. Ao que Harry colocou a capa e invisibilidade, abriu a porta para sair, mas os fantasmas que ele nunca vira pelo castelo estavam à frente da porta. Junto com Filch e a gata que olhara para ele e foi andando em direção à posta da cozinha. Ele fechou a porta instantaneamente, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho para não perceberem nada.

Saiu de dentro da capa, olhando para Malfoy que dizia algo para Lini, que ela prontamente fora pegar para ele.

_O que foi Potter? Porque essa cara? – Harry estava meio estranho, ele sabia que já havia visto aqueles dois fantasmas em algum lugar, bom pelo menos um ele achava que conhecia. Já o outro nunca o havia visto.

_Finch, alguns fantasmas e Madame Nora, estão na porta, não podemos sair até que eles irem embora. – Disse o moreno fazendo uma expressão de tédio, e um pouco de raiva.

_Ah... Que ótimo, vou ter eu ficar aqui vendo sua cara feia Potter, que gentil da parte deles, vai estragar meu lanche isso sim. – Harry não gostara da fala de Draco. Mas deixou passar olhando para seus chocolates, estava salivando só de pensar neles.

Lini chegou com algumas coisas que Draco pedira um bolo de chocolate e um pedaço de pudim. Pelo visto os dois estavam querendo engordar com tanto açúcar.

Harry sentou-se no chão mesmo e abriu um de seus sapos de chocolate, dando uma mordida enorme. Draco vendo o moreno no chão, não queria sentar-se no chão, mesmo não havendo problemas, em sujar suas vestes. Ele pensou que poderia derramar seus preciosos doces. Pediu a Lini arrumar uma mesa para ele poder comer.

Ela assim o fez, vieram dois Elfos com uma mesinha pequena e quadrada. Colocaram uma toalha de mesa branca, e um castiçal de vela acima dela. E também duas cadeiras, uma a frente da outra.

Draco pegou seus pratos de doce colocou na mesa e sentou-se, pegando o garfo e saboreando o bolo. Fazendo um gemido de satisfação, dês de que saíra da mansão não comia bolo de chocolate, com muita cobertura, sua mãe não gostava que ele comesse doce demais, mas ele sempre conseguia um pedaço com algum dos Elfos, e dês de então não comia muitos, acostumou-se a comer poucos doces, algo que lhe fora ensinado dês de pequeno.

Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando escutou esse gemido, que olhou instantaneamente para a face do loiro. Ele nunca o havia visto dessa maneira, de uma forma tão simples.

E isso foi suficiente para prender a atenção de Harry, e ele esquecer seus chocolates, somente apreciando a visão de Draco assim sendo tão normal, como qualquer outra pessoa, sem aquela mascara impassível de sempre.

O loiro percebeu o olhar de Harry para cima de si, não sabia o porquê sentiu-se um pouco incomodado, ele que sempre gostou de ter todas as atenções para si, e agora tinha a do moreno, sentiu-se estranho mesmo sem saber o por que.

_Potter venha logo se sentar na mesa, vai ficar ai sentado olhando para sempre. Eu sei que a sua criação não foi das melhores e deve estar acostumado a comer no chão. Mas por favor esta me irritando isso. – Disse Draco, despertando Harry e o próprio corando pelo fato ter sido pego, mas ao mesmo tempo em que sentira raiva das palavras de loiro. Porque ele era tão irritante, ele que estava se irritando e não Malfoy.

Sem saber o que fazer, ele levantou-se indo em direção a cadeira em frente ao Loiro, sentando-se despojadamente, e colocando seus chocolates ali.

Draco o viu, mas continuou comendo seu bolo, quando terminou foi para o pudim. E ai comer novamente fez aquele gemido de satisfação que fez o moreno desejar ouvir mais aqueles gemidos. Contudo esse pensamento o fez cair em si e deixar pra lá seguir comendo seu chocolate como se o loiro não estivesse ali, mesmo que com certa força quase destruindo os coitados dos sapos ao comer.

Estava sentindo uma raiva tremenda de si mesmo, por estar pensando essas coisas em relação a ele. É horrível, que pensamento mais Gay... Ele não gostara nada.

E Draco ali comendo seu doce como se fosse à coisa mais deliciosa do mundo, não que estivesse errado. Mas ele pensou que tudo estava dando cada vez mais certo.

* * *

Filch estava fazendo sua ronda para ver se havia algum aluno fora da cama. Claro ele esperava encontrar, não via a hora de mandar algum deles para detenção.

Quando virou o corredor para a cozinha, um dos lugares onde mais se encontrava alunos a noite, claro, ali e na torre de astronomia.

Mas, ele avistou algo um tanto estranho, dois fantasmas, dos quais ele não se lembrava estavam ali a sua frente. Com suas cabeças dentro da cozinha olhando ali, não se sabe para que. Contudo, o que chamou atenção, eles estavam de mãos dadas.

Sim isso era muito estranho, ele nunca tinha visto algo dessa forma, mas estavam ali. Movido pela curiosidade, em saber quem eram e o que estavam fazendo ali. Chegou perto e gritou:

_O que vocês estão fazendo? – Um deles se assustou e soltou a mão do outro. Como se pegos no flagra, viraram-se para aquele home, um tanto peculiar na sua humilde opinião.

_Somos fantasmas, o que acha que estamos fazendo. Assustando horas. – Até que essa afirmação tinha fundamento, mas ele ainda não acreditara totalmente nisso.

_Eu nunca os vi aqui no castelo. Quem são vocês? – Indagou Filch, mesmo sendo um aborto tinha petulância.

_Sou Go... – Nesse momento, o outro tomou a frente, sabia que não devia revelar a verdade, não agora. Por isso tomou a frente e respondeu:

_Ele é Gordon, e eu sou Steffan, viemos de outra escola de magia pra cá há pouco tempo, por isso não deve nos conhecer. – Disse em um tom totalmente formal, e sem demonstrar muita cosia, mas isso foi suficiente para que Filch se desse por vencido e seguisse com seu caminho. Ele ainda tinha muito que rondar pelo castelo.

Os dois se entreolharam, o loiro sem entender muita coisa disse.

_Porque me interrompeu? Não entendi nada. – O outro arqueou uma sobrancelha, gesto que o loiro acha incrivelmente fofo, mas nunca disse para o outro. E ele disse:

_Simples, não seria bom que soubesse quem somos agora, ainda não. E você ia revelar quem somos, claro que tinha que intervir.

_Mas porque aqueles nomes, e Gordon tem certeza, é horrível. – Fez uma careta, que o moreno achou algo lindo, e passou a mão direita pela bochecha do outro num carinho mínimo e suave ao que corou instantaneamente.

_Ora você iria revelar e já tinha começado a falar, tive que ser rápido, e o único nome que me veio a cabeça foi Gordon, ou acha mesmo que eu diria assim: "Ele é Godric e eu Salazar estamos aqui porque queremos juntar dois garotos assim na profecia, você não vai dizer a ninguém vai?" Sim realmente não iria dizer isso. – Disse com desdenho.

_Oh, ora havia me esquecido desse seu jeito irritante. – Virou o rosto, emburrado.

_Ao que o moreno segurou seu rosto, virou pra ele, olhando dentro de seus olhos, castanhos mel, num pedido mudo, e fora se aproximando lentamente de sua boca. Sempre olhando em seus olhos, seus lábios se tocaram, ao que Salazar imediatamente pediu passagem para a língua que foi cedido por Godric. Beijaram-se, ainda não haviam se beijado, acabaram de voltar, e se ver.

Seu primeiro beijo em anos, e lá estavam eles, mesmo que fantasmas, trocando caricias, Salazar aprofundou o beijo, sentindo seu corpo queimar de tanta saudade que sentira de seu verdadeiro amor. Levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos loiro do outro, e a outra a cintura, puxando-o mais para perto, quase como magneticamente Godric levou seus braços ao pescoço do moreno, entrelaçando seus dedos ali.

Nenhum dos dois acreditava que depois de anos estavam ali, sentindo e tendo o seu primeiro beijo. Que continuava calmo quase como um carinho, essa era uma cena que devia ser eternizada, o beijo cheio de amor e ternura e principalmente saudade.

As línguas não duelavam por espaço ou controle, sentiam uma a outra, sentiam o amor que ainda detinham, cada qual perdido em si e no outro, num puro e verdadeiro novo primeiro beijo.

* * *

Harry estava comendo seus sapos de chocolate, mas quando vira Draco comendo, como se fosse o manjar dos Deuses aquele pudim, sentiu uma vontade de experimentar, mesmo que sua mente tivesse dito que queria experimentar direto do loiro, ele mais uma vez se recusava a prestar atenção nessas coisas e nos arroubos de sua mente, que estava cada vez mais estranha.

_Malfoy, seu pudim esta bom? – Disse Harry ele queria tanto um pedaço, ver aquela expressão em Draco era tão lindo e ele queria mesmo aquele pudim, ter certeza se estava tão bom desse jeito que parecia quando o outro levava a boca, boca esta vermelha e melada ao lado do lábio com chocolate.

O loiro semente afirmou com a cabeça, ele estava perdido no sabor de seu doce. Harry ficou com ainda mais vontade.

_Malfoy... – Ele olhou para Potter em quanto mastigava lentamente, ele estava saboreando o pudim, não era todos os dias que tinha a chance de comer pudim ou qualquer outro doce. Harry não sabia o que fazer ele olhou em volta, ele e Malfoy estavam sozinhos.

Os Elfos não estavam mais ali, e ele nem ao menos percebera sua saída. É claro que alguns casais mais românticos iam ali para comerem algo e fazer cosia de casais românticos, terem um encontro.

Mas, então mais uma vez ele se deu conta para onde seus pensamentos corriam, e não gostara nada, nada daquilo.

Se fosse pensar como uma pessoa normal ao ver os dois ali, ele estava tendo um encontro com Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Eles estavam comendo, sentados a mesa juntos, a luz de velas.

Como e quando isso acontecera e ele nem ao menos percebera. Contudo, nem Draco percebera a situação em que se encontravam naquele momento.

Era muito estranho isso tinha certeza, os acontecimentos, hoje realmente não era seu dia de sorte. Ele e Malfoy tendo um encontro, Potter e Malfoy porque para ele isso não se encaixava de forma nenhuma.

Entretanto, uma coisa Harry sabia, ele queria um pedaço do doce. E como não havia nenhum Elfo ali naquele momento. Teria que pedir ao loiro, o que era mais uma vez outra coisa muito, mas muito embaraçosa.

Harry estava novamente perdido em pensamentos, e como já chamara Draco e não falava nada ele continuou o que estava fazendo. Mas novamente foi interrompido pelo moreno.

_Malfoy... – Disse mais vermelho eu os cabelos do Weasley. -_Eu queria saber se você, não daria um pedaço do seu doce pra mim. – Nesse momento ele desviou o olhar para qualquer lugar menos para o loiro a sua frente. Agora a toalha da mesa e as paredes pareciam algo muito interessante.

_Não... – Disse Draco simplesmente, ele não iria dividir, ora essa. Esse Potter chega querendo seu doce assim sem mais nem menos. Harry não gostou nada, ele queria apenas um pedaço. - _Peça a algum Elfo, é para isso que eles servem.

_Mas eles não estão aqui, nós estamos sozinhos. E eu quero muito um pedaço, não o doce inteiro Malfoy. – Então Draco percebeu que estavam sozinhos, ele se lembrava vagamente, de que Blaise já havia trazido uma das garotas que ele saíra, a qual só queria transar com a garota e ele não queria, ele achou que sendo romântico conseguiria algo com ela, e ele conseguiu mesmo. E a ficha caiu, ele estava tendo um encontro com Potter. Mesmo sem intenção nenhuma, ele estava tendo um.

Não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim, decidiu que não iria pensar nisso agora.

Contudo, um pensamento interessante veio a sua mente, se ele queria mesmo teria eu seguir em frente, poderia até ser bom para seu plano.

Suspirou, ele não queria dar seu doce, mas ele teria que dar um pedaço a Potter então, mas como Gryffindors comem como uns porcos, e ele não queria ficar sem nada.

_Esta bem eu te dou um pedaço. – Disse sem muita vontade. - _Mas eu dou, vocês Gryffindors comem mais que uns porcos, e eu não quero ficar sem nada.

Pegou um pedaço do doce, e seguiu com ele até o moreno. Que corara e muito não tinham tons de vermelho disponíveis para ele nesse momento. E isso Draco achou tão fofo, ele parecia tão indefeso e lindo corado. Era impossível não pensar algo assim com Harry corado, ele tinha plena certeza que até Snape acharia seu aluno mais odiado fofo imagina ele.

Harry abriu a boca e o loiro colocou o doce, olhando para aquela boca carnuda e vermelha, tão bonita e bem desenhada. Podia ser até mais bonita que muita boca de garota por ai, daquelas mais beijáveis.

Draco percebeu seu ultimo pensamento, ele só podia estar louco, ou tinham colocado alguma poção do amor em sua bebida. Mas era um fato inegável ele tinha mesmo pensado essas coisas em relação ao testa - rachada.

O moreno mastigou assim como o loiro saboreando lentamente, e os olhos de Draco foram novamente em direção aquela boca tentadora, que se mexia lentamente assim como Harry comia o doce.

Draco ainda olhando para Harry, que ainda estava corado. Comeu o doce, mas quando o moreno acabou de mastigar, ele foi automaticamente até o pudim pegou outro pedaço, e seguiu para a boca de Harry. Que não entendia, suas suspeitas de Draco ser um louco bipolar totalmente certas, já que a segundos atrás estava praticamente implorando para o outro lhe dar pelo menos um pedaço e agora ele estava lhe dando na boca e por vontade própria.

Realmente algo estava errado, e se ao menos ele conseguisse entender corretamente o que se passava. Olhou para aqueles olhos nublados de Draco, que percebeu onde eles estavam vidrados naquele momento em sua boca.

Ele corara ainda mais se é que era possível. Isso estava ficando difícil e complicado, e principalmente estranho, pensava ele cada vez mais convicto de que era coisa da profecia, e ele tinha que saber mais sobre ela de qualquer jeito.

Mas no momento que ele percebera eu o loiro estava se aproximando de si, e parecia ainda mais vidrado em sua boca. Não sabia o que fazer, ele estava receoso, e só tinha uma coisa a se fazer. Correr.

E foi isso mesmo que ele fez, saiu da cadeira numa velocidade, derrubando-a no caminho. E isso pareceu despertar Draco de seu trance, que instantaneamente bateu a mão na testa num gesto de desespero. Ele percebera tinha feito besteira.

E nisso foi o tempo de ver a cabeleira negra desordenada passando pela fresta da porta e a deixando aberta.

Harry estava com medo, ele não entendia e nem queria entender. Ele só sabia de uma coisa tinha que ficar mais longe o possível de Draco. E descobrir tudo a respeito dessa profecia.

Ao longe, dois fantasmas se entreolharam, não acreditando no que acontecera. Com expressões indecisas e preocupadas na face.

Ainda vislumbraram o loiro sair da cozinha, olhar em direção para onde Harry acabara de ir, e abaixar a cabeça sabendo que tinha feito uma grande burrada. Ou pelo menos não totalmente, já que ele pelo menos não beijara Potter.

* * *

**N/A:** _Me digam por favor o que acharam... Gostaram dos dois? Salazar & Gogric? Por favor deixem reviews, elas me impulsionam a escrever, até o próximo capitulo! _

_Vi que tem algumas pessoas acompanhando e lendo a Fic, mas não estão deixando reviews! Isso me deixa triste porque eu não sei o que acham nem nada dela, nem se esta sendo bem aceita... Então por favor me digam ok! _

_Beijos até o próximo capítulo! ^.~/_


	8. Capítulo 7

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:**Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**Notas do Capítulo:** _Bom, espero não ter demorado muito, eu estava empacada numa outra Fic, e eu não me sinto bem em quanto não conseguir escrever a que falta, eu também não escrevo a outra, é uma das minhas manias, mesmo tendo muitas idéias pra essa... ^^__  
__E bom eu acho que escrevi esse capitulo bem rápido, e ficou bem grande eu escrevi mais ainda, então achei que ficaria melhor no próximo deixar para o próximo capítulo!__  
__E só pra avisar eu vou me mudar, então vai ser complicado pra eu atualizar a Fic, também nem sei quando vou colocar internet novamente, outra coisa complicada, mas eu não vou abandonar a Fic ok!__  
__Espero que gostem...__  
__Boa Leitura!_

_.__  
__**Curtam minha Página Yaoi:** www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com(barra)SensitiveYaoi_

_**Capítulo 7**_

* * *

O loiro que agora estava voltando para seu salão comunal, na maior calma parecendo sem nem ao menos se importar com nada naquele momento.

O que no caso era totalmente diferente, ele estava preocupado, sem saber o que fazer, sabia que algo estava errado.

Ele tentava entender o que acabara de acontecer, ele não entendia, porque sentiu aquela vontade enorme de beijar os lábios de Potter. Aquele nojento do Testa – Rachada.

E pior tentar beija-lo de verdade, mas algo o fazia querer o magnetismo que estava sentindo era muito estranho, como se coisas estivessem em sua mente, algo que ele preferia deixar pra lá e esquecer.

Mas estava nítido em sua mente, aqueles lábios grossos de aparência tão macia, e mesmo sendo de um homem, pareciam a da mais pura e simples dama.

O que era estranho, porque mesmo Potter tinha que ter lábios tão tentadores?

Mas, pelo visto estava tudo muito errado, e o que não constava os lábios de Potter, ele estava caindo no lado errado de seu plano.

Ele simplesmente beijaria Potter somente numa necessidade, e se continuasse assim quem seria o Gay de tudo seria ele, e isso estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

Ele estava confuso, uma parte dele estava frustrada por não ter beijado Potter, e outra estava aliviada por ele não ter feito a pior burrada da sua vida.

Contudo, não entendia e nem queria saber qual parte estava vencendo essa batalha, sabia que se tivesse feito seria horrível.

O beijo daquele ogro deve ser horrível? Isso sim é horrível e nada agradável.

Todavia, quando estava quase chegando a seu salão comunal, percebera o que tinha feito.

Tinha acabado com seu plano, não poderia mais fazer nada, já que Potter com certeza ficaria estranho com ele, e tudo estaria arruinado.

Porque quem fora o Gay foi ele... Como? Ele Draco Malfoy Gay, estava errado, totalmente errado, ele não era Gay, isso era certo, foi somente um momento de loucura momentânea.

E ele loiro e lindo que podia ter qualquer garota assim sem qualquer esforço, ele não era Gay, mas a sua mente que novamente o traíra.

Quem mesmo que estava querendo beijar um garoto? Esse mesmo Draco Malfoy lindo e loiro...

Droga era real ele mesmo tinha feito papel de idiota, e ainda sim tinha sido rejeitado, já que Potter tinha saído correndo como uma virgem, o que não era muito diferente do que ele era na verdade.

Mas, não mudava o fato do que tinha realmente acontecido, e isso deixava as coisas mais difíceis e complicadas.

Ele agora não tinha mais certeza se queria seguir em frente com seu plano, achava melhor esquecer o que tinha acontecido.

Agora a única coisa que podia fazer era entrar no mundo dos sonhos e esquecer de tudo isso que acabara de acontecer.

Se calhar esquecer tudo e Potter de sua vida, esquecer aqueles olhos de um verde único, ao cabelos revoltos e principalmente aqueles lábios...

* * *

Harry quando chegou ao retrato da mulher gorda, estava cansado, ofegante seu coração batendo muito rápido e totalmente vermelho, não se sabia se de ter corrido da cozinha até ali, ou pelo que acabara de acontecer.

Colocou as mãos nos joelhos e tentou regularizar sua respiração, até conseguir falar e assim poder entrar em seu Salão Comunal.

Assim que entrou, sentou-se ali mesmo no sofá em frente à lareira. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, e estava sem saber o que fazer, então resolveu ficar por ali mesmo pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Primeiro, porque mesmo que Malfoy tinha tentado beija-lo? O loiro realmente devia estar sob Impérius, porque não havia nenhuma explicação plausível para isso.

Era estranho tudo isso, devia estar num mundo paralelo, ou qualquer outra coisa. Porque estava errado.

Mas, ele percebera que Draco era um Gay em potencial sim, já que há minutos estava tentando beijá-lo.

Mais do que nunca ele tinha que ficar longe do outro, e perguntar logo pra Hermione tudo o que precisava saber sobre essa profecia.

Estava confuso com tudo, e principalmente com o Loiro, era bem obvio que ele devia ter algum planinho maligno por trás da manga, esse sim era o verdadeiro Malfoy, e não esse meio que ficava tentando beija-lo assim sem mais nem menos.

Disso tinha certeza, mas não entendia o porquê de uma parte de si estar um tanto frustrado pelo outro não tê-lo beijado, e mais frustrado ainda por ter corrido, poder muito bem ter dado um soco na cara daquele arrogantezinho do Malfoy, e sair por ai correndo como uma garota.

Estava se sentindo mal por isso, e não tinha certeza, mas naquela hora a única coisa que pensou foi em se afastar o mais depressa daquele loiro idiota.

Por mais que uma parte sua que por um segundo se viu tentada a deixar ser beijado, e saber que gosto tinha aqueles lábios finos e bem desenhados do loiro. A outra em sua mente lhe dizia que era errado, e essa parte falou mais alto, foi aí que se afastou, sem se importam nem se seria pego por algum professor o Filch.

Se afastar a maneira que viu, ele só havia beijado duas garotas na vida, a Cho e a Giny... E de uma hora pra outra via-se quase sendo beijado por um garoto, e pior Draco Malfoy.

A vida não parecia justa com ele, não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, ele não ficaria com Malfoy, mesmo que tudo fosse verdade nessa profecia mais que estúpida ele conseguiria e faria com que não se realizasse, ele mesmo seguiria sua vida e faria suas escolhas.

E sua escolha e certa para ele, como todo bom homem deveria fazer, achar uma boa esposa, que fosse delicada e simpática, que quando chegasse em casa o receberia de braços abertos e com uma boa comida pronta, e ter filhos lindos dos quais se orgulharia, principalmente quando chegasse o dia de Ir para Hogwarts. E sim ele já tinha essa pessoa com que passaria todas essas coisas com ele.

Giny era a melhor escolha pra ele se fosse para isso, ela era uma Weasley e ele sempre quis ter uma família grande como a deles, e mais fazer parte deles, o que conseguiria com Giny.

Ela o amava, e seria com ela que teria essa vida perfeita a vida que sempre sonhara, e seguiria por esse caminho, mesmo que tivesse que driblar as condições de uma Profecia o faria.

Ele estava tão convicto e perdido em pensamentos envolvendo tudo isso que nem ao menos percebera que já amanhecera e alguns alunos já estavam saindo dos dormitórios e descendo para tomar café.

Só percebera quando Collin Creavey tirara uma foto sua do jeito que estava e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha disse bom dia e perguntara se ele iria tomar café assim de pijama. Que o moreno havia percebido que passara sua noite ali, sentado pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Subiu correndo tal vez se fosse rápido ainda teria tempo de pegar pelo menos uma maçã ou um sanduíche no Salão Principal, e não ficaria sem comer nada no café da manhã.

* * *

Os dois fantasmas que agora estavam em alguma sala vazia e após passar um bom tempo pensando e discutindo mesmo que entre beijo e caricias, estavam tentando achar uma solução e algo pra fazer os dois garotos ficarem juntos.

O que era algo bem complicado de se fazer, os dois eram cabeças duras, e nunca concordavam um com o outro.

Nem ao menos sabiam o que fazer, e já que dês de quando eles voltaram e se reencontraram não haviam tido um tempo a sós.

Por mais que trocassem beijos agora, como aquele primeiro depois de tanto tempo que foi cheio de sentimento, eles queriam matar a saudade.

Contudo não era possível, eles tinham coisas a se fazer agora, monitorar os garotos e tentar conhecer eles um pouco, e observar e principalmente tentar ajudar de alguma forma os dois a se encontrarem. Já que eles próprios achavam muito difícil depois do acontecido dos dois.

As coisas estavam mais difíceis e eles teriam um belo trabalho pela frente, mas não é como se eles não estivessem cientes disso.

―Então nós precisamos vigiar eles e ver a rotina deles os amigos e tudo precisamos conhecer mais eles. É isso que precisamos fazer, você entendeu meu plano Godric? - Perguntou Salazar, olhando diretamente para o loiro, tentava fazer ele entender o porque disso tudo.

―Mas por quê? Eu não entendi, não é mais fácil simplesmente jogarmos eles numa sala e deixar lá até que saiam de lá somente quando se amarem? – O moreno revirou os olhos, como Merlyn deixou eu passar por isso? Seria mais fácil explicar para a Lula Gigante eu vive no lago do que para um Gryffindor.

―Porque simplesmente eles não se gostam, ai ficariam um bom tempo lá e dariam a falta deles, e assim poderíamos ser pegos ou até mesmo outra pessoa ser acusada injustamente caso não apareçamos e contamos o eu aconteceu e que fomos nós. – O loiro o olhou com uma cara entediada, não adiantava falar nada para Salazar, ao que continuou a dizer.

―Por isso precisamos ir devagar, e temos que conhecer mais os dois garotos, e agir quando pudermos. E se não os conhecer como vamos ajudar e saber o que fazer. Portanto, iremos observar eles... E eu irei observar o garoto Slythrin e você o Gryffindor. Porque assim poderemos os conhecer melhor e será mais fácil. Por isso temos que fazer isso, e não reclame, porque se não será mais difícil.

―Esta bem não adianta discutir com você mais, cansei. Estou indo então temos que achar eles antes do café terminar. – Disse já se virando para a porta.

Ao que Salazar não o deixaria assim, pegou ele pelo braço e o puxou, dando um susto no outro, que eu um gritinho baixo, Salazar riu, ao mesmo tempo que juntara seus corpos olhando para a face do outro o beijou avidamente.

Godric correspondeu ao beijo sentindo-se instantaneamente bem, ao lado de seu amor, sentindo seu beijo ávido e delicioso, nem conseguia crer que passara tanto tempo sem aqueles lábios, e as mãos de Salazar já passavam pelo seu corpo que incrivelmente sem que percebesse já estavam passando a mão levemente em sua bunda, acabou por soltar um gemido durante o beijo.

Separam-se, e Salazar soltou Godric, que sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de se afastarem e seguirem para o que tinham que fazer.

—Agora você já pode ir, minha despedida pra você não sentir minha falta durante o dia. – Sussurrou seus lábios ainda de encostando levemente ao do outro em quanto falava. Deu um selinho demorado em Godric, e o soltou, seguindo a sua frente para fora da sala.

Mal sabiam eles que o destino estava totalmente a favor deles e do outro casal que ainda estavam negando totalmente o que sentiam um pelo outro e que estava mais que na cara.

* * *

**N/A:** _Espero que tenham gostado... Por favor deixem reviews, eu adoro saber o que estão achando da Fic! ^^ Obrigada por ler... Beijos!_


	9. Capítulo 8

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse: **Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**Notas do Capítulo: **Gente estou aqui novamente, era pra eu ter postado mais cedo, contudo, me deu uma alergia muito forte e eu fiquei bem mal, e não é pra eu forçar a vista escrevendo e nem ficando no computador, mas eu tinha que postar, e se alguém me pegar no computador nossa não quero nem ver... T~T  
Mas eu não podia deixar vocês esperando mais, o que vai ser quando eu mudar mesmo, já que esta uma bagunça aqui e eu doente... Ai meu Merlin a coisa tá feia pro meu lado!  
Mas aqui estou, e espero que gostem do capitulo, eu ia colocar um Lemon, mas cortou totalmente a sincronia do capitulo, então resolvi não colocar...  
Por agora é só isso gente, Boa leitura! ^^

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

Harry que havia acabado de sair do Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, e estava dirigindo-se ao Salão Principal, para ver se ainda conseguiria algo para o seu café da manhã.

O Fantasma de Godric, que estava mesmo à espreita esperando o moreno, pôs a segui-lo de perto.

Já Draco que também estava atrasado, saíra correndo literalmente, para o Salão Principal. Ele estava realmente confuso com tudo o que acontecera e que ele devia estar louco quando isso aconteceu, ele em sã consciência nunca faria algo assim, disso ele tinha plena certeza.

E lá se foi, sendo prontamente seguido pelo fantasma de Salazar. Os dois fantasmas mac sabiam, mas algo que estava para acontecer e que seria a oportunidade perfeita.

Draco estava perdido em pensamentos que lhe diziam que ele não era Gay, e estava fazendo isso contra Potter e ele não tinha nada a ver com isso, e algo que ele já tinha decidido.

Iria parar com esse plano estúpido de tentar provar que Potter era Gay, porque era ridículo e totalmente irracional.

E se tinha uma coisa que Draco não era, era irracional. Portanto, ele esqueceria de tudo o que tinha se passado aqui, e viveria normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ele não tivesse tentado beijar Potter um tempo atrás. Estava decidido e era isso que faria, ficaria o mais longe possível de Potter.

Contudo, quando se virou no corredor que dava acesso ao Salão Principal, se chocou com algo, ou melhor sentiu-se ser empurrado, mas ele não se lembrava que havia alguém atrás dele, sentiu uma mão o empurrando e logo em seguida cair em cima de algo macio, o que era totalmente estranho, já que o chão era duro.

Resolveu constatar em que havia caído, olhou para baixo, e avistou um emaranhado de cabelos pretos ele sabia que os conhecia de algum lugar, e olhos verdes.

—Potter o que...? - Pronto sabia que não devia ter saído da cama hoje, não era uma coisa boa, ele estava em cima de Harry Potter.

Harry estava raiva já que sua tentativa de não pensar no loiro havia se esvaído, o mesmo estava em cima de si.

Corou com esse pensamento, o loiro estava em cima de si, e agora não sabia o que fazer, o mais lógico era tentar tira-lo dali, e sair para o mais longe de Malfoy. Contudo o loiro era mais pesado do que imaginava.

—Saia de cima de mim Malfoy... - E Harry acabou por tentar se mover dali, e com isso esfregando mais seu corpo no do outro, mesmo que inconscientemente.

E Mais uma vez eles estavam em situações constrangedoras um com o outro, Draco sentindo aquele perfume que emanava do moreno, mirando aqueles orbes verdes.

Harry que incrivelmente havia parado de se remexer, e agora mirava os olhos tempestuosos do loiro, quase como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, tudo foi tão rápido, num minuto ele estava atrasado e no outro Malfoy estava caído em cima de si, e agora não importava mais isso.

O loiro estava olhando a face corada de Harry, o eu o deixava incrivelmente fofo na sua visão, e como se tudo ao redor deles tivesse sumido, só os dois ali, num momento estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão convidativo.

Seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, como se nenhum quisesse perder esse momento único, um olhando fundo dos olhos do outro, quase como se querendo entender, mas nenhuma palavra era dita.

Um simples tocar de lábios, num breve momento, que os dois sentiram-se estranhos e ao mesmo tempo tão bem, como se tudo o que tinham passado até aquele momento não significasse nada, somente aquele toque tão ínfimo e pequeno, mas que para eles era quase como a primeira vez que haviam voado de verdade na vassoura, e isso eles nunca esqueceram.

Draco mesmo já tendo beijado tantas garotas, nenhuma valeu a pena como esse simples roçar de lábios com Potter.

Ao que ele pareceu perceber o que estava acontecendo, levantou-se rapidamente, olhou Harry ainda corado no chão, que já estava levantando-se.

Mais uma vez deu-se conta da burrada que tinha cometido, dessa vez ele tinha a feito mesmo e não somente pensando, e lá estava ele, com a face totalmente horrorizada, sem saber o que fazer, disse:

—Não conte a ninguém Potter... – E saiu correndo em direção a seu Salão comunal novamente. Deixando um Potter totalmente corado, e sem entender muita coisa, mas que tinha a certeza de que agora sim ele precisava mais do que tudo da ajuda de Hermione.

O moreno não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo, isso era estranho e rápido, ele estava ficando louco.

* * *

Os dois fantasmas, que estavam ali presenciando boa parte do que aconteceu, já que decidiram deixar o momento para os dois mesmo que não soubessem que eles estavam ali.

Viraram as costas, e de mãos dadas ficaram, mas depois que viram novamente a mesma cena, do que dessa vez o loiro quem corria para seu Salão Comunal.

Não sabiam por que mesmo que desse tudo errado, pelo menos eles deram seu primeiro beijo, o que fora algo muito fofo na visão deles.

Eles ainda se lembravam do primeiro beijo deles mesmo que tivesse se passado tanto tempo...

_**Flash Back on **_

_Salazar já estava a um tempo ciente de seus sentimentos para com o loiro, do qual sentia um grande apresso, por mais que tudo indicasse que não, ele sabia muito bem o que sentia, e estava pronto para tentar e arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos. _

_E foi com essa coragem que ele nem ao menos sabia de onde vinha, já que essa realmente não era algo vindo de si mesmo. _

_Mas, uma vez que feito não podia voltar atrás, encurralou o outro num dos corredores, e foi assim que fez a coisa mais corajosa de sua vida. _

_Roubou um beijo de seu amado, segurou Godric pelos ombros com certa força, já que o outro tentou soltar-se, e colou seus lábios, num beijo forte que impôs tudo, mas Godric não estava sendo fácil, ele sabia que sentia algo pelo outro, mas entendia que não era correspondido, então guardava esse sentimento. _

_Contudo, ele não entendia e nem sabia o porquê ele estava fazendo isso, e não estava facilitando para o outro, mas ele sabia de uma cosia, essa poderia ser a primeira e única vez que teria os lábios dele junto aos seus. _

_Então, quando sentiu a língua de Salazar pedindo passagem entre seus lábios, prontamente entreabriu-os, deixando que o outro explorasse sua boca, num beijo calmo que demonstrava tudo o que Salazar sentia. _

_Godric sentiu-se nas nuvens, parou de se debater e entregou-se ao beijo, ele estava mesmo beijando seu amado, nada mais importava para nenhum deles. _

_**Flash Back off**_

Contudo, Godric que estava com um sorriso no rosto ao lembrar-se de seu primeiro beijo com Salazar, e como foi mágico para ele.

Não deixou de pensar no que seu amado tinha acabado de fazer, deixando um sorriso malicioso adornar seus lábios.

Ele realmente estava passando muito tempo com um Slytherin, já que até esses sorrisos maliciosos estava dando. Mas, não pode deixar de sorrir e resolveu perguntar:

—Como e porque você fez isso? – Perguntou a curiosidade enorme demonstrando em seu belo rosto, ao que Salazar viu e sorriu prontamente para o amado.

—Isso o que? Empurrar o garoto Malfoy? Ahh, não foi nada demais, só agi rápido oras, e vai dizer que não foi jogada de mestre. – Abraçou o outro.

—Sim foi... Mas isso pode afastar eles um pouco. – Aninhou-se mais nos braços do outro.

—Isso é verdade, mas tínhamos que correr o risco, não se pode perder as oportunidades, e essa foi por pouco. – Sorriu maliciosamente sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido do outro. —Agora que fizemos a nossa parte, o que acha de matarmos a saudade em alguma sala daqui, e lembrarmos os velhos tempos? – Disse já lambendo o pescoço do outro.

* * *

Harry que nem ao menos tinha conseguido chegar a tempo para o café da manhã, e agora estava sendo novamente encurralado com perguntas e mais perguntas de Hermione e Ron.

Mas, ele queria falar com a amiga, contudo se Ron estava por perto, não daria certo ele iria fazer um escândalo, e isso era tudo o que ele não precisava no momento.

Então a única coisa que ele podia fazer era mais uma vez ouvir e tentar ter uma desculpa plausível para cada pergunta e que deixasse Hermione satisfeita.

Mas, será que ela não entendia que ele não queria falar ali na frente de Ron por amigos que o outro fosse seu amigo, existiam coisas que não se falava com um amigo porque ele não entenderia, e sim com outro que o entenderia. E essa era sua situação no momento, o que deixava cada vez mais complicado, ele só queria ter alguém para desabafar, e nada e nem ninguém entendia isso.

Ele por um milagre, conseguiu fazer os amigos pararem de fazer perguntas, mas para sua infelicidade, simplesmente pararam porque Gina veio falar consigo. E mais uma cosia que ele não queria, ele se sentia culpado, pois ele ainda a namorava, e ele querendo ou não tinha a traído com Malfoy.

—Oi Harry... – Ela sorriu para ele toda meiga, e ele sentiu-se ainda mais culpado.

—Oi Gina... – Ele estava se sentindo muito mal, e seu jeito estava estranho algo que não passou despercebido por Hermione que já estava pronta para perguntar quando Gina saísse.

A garota veio para lhe beijar, e ele virou o rosto ela dando um beijo em seu rosto, ela corou e se sentou meio idiota, já que estavam no meio de muitas pessoas, mas ela sabia que Harry não gostava de platéia e se sentia estranho com isso, por isso deixou quieto.

—Harry, eu queria falar com você... – Pegou na mão do moreno e foi seguindo para fora da escola mais precisamente para perto do lago.

O que não passou despercebido por Draco que estava ali no jardim pensando e se remoendo por tudo o que tinha acontecido, e algo nele surgiu, um sentimento estranho, porque ele Draco Malfoy estava se sentindo mal com tudo isso, e o Potter estava ali tendo um passeio com a namoradinha.

Mas isso não ficaria assim mesmo, ele Draco Malfoy daria um jeito nisso, mesmo porque ele não era um Slytherin à toa...

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada a quem leu... E me desculpem, e eu sei que querem Lemon, eu também amo Lemon todo mundos sabe como minhas Fics são pervertidas, mas eu acho que essa é a mais romântica que to escrevendo e não que eu estou adiando o Lemon, só acho que ainda não é a hora... Espero que entendam... Até o próximo capitulo! Beijos


	10. Capítulo 9

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:**Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**Notas do Capítulo:**_O que uma noite de insônia não faz... kkkk' Sim, gente eu sofro de insônia, mas isso me rende capítulos ou até mesmo fics inteiras que eu já li de madrugada.__  
__E eu já atualizei duas fics, contando com essa, o que é uma coisa boa, já que to super inspirada, e se eu não tivesse que acordar cedo amanhã sim eu tenho compromisso e me ferrei, eu fazia uma One que to super a fim de escrever...__  
__Mas em fim, Não sei se vão gostar desse capitulo, não tem interação dos dois aqui, mas esse capitulo revela muitas coisas! *o* ~Alerta de spoiler! T~T Foi mal! kkkk'__  
__Agora boa leitura!_

**_Capítulo 9_**

* * *

Harry estava ali com a namorada, sentaram-se no chão, Harry apoiado na arvore, a garota queria sentar-se no meio das pernas dele, contudo o moreno não entendeu direito, e ela acabou por deixar de lado isso e sentou-se ao lado dele, mais a frente virada para o moreno que a encara sem entender muita coisa.

Ela queria muito conversar com ele, era estranho porque eles não pareciam como namorados, e ela queria mais do Harry, oras ela sonhava com esse dia desde que era criança, o dia que conheceria Harry Potter, e agora ele era seu namorado era obvio que ela queria aproveitar.

E o moreno não ficava muito com ela, e sim com seus amigos, por mais que amigo em questão fosse seu próprio irmão, ela ainda queria mais atenção.

Muitas vezes eles nem ao menos pareciam namorados, beijaram-se poucas vezes, Harry era meio inocente, mais que ela na verdade, e chegava a ser frustrante.

E ela não sabia o que fazer, mas ele era Harry Potter devia ser muito bom de cama, só precisava retirar isso de ser inocente dele, e fazer ele pensar mais em si como namorada.

E esquecer essas coisas estranhas e tudo, sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas esse era seu sonho, e ela não só deixaria passar assim.

—Harry... Eu gostaria de falar com você uma coisa bem importante. – Falou olhando papa o moreno tentando fazer que era mesmo uma coisa seria.

—Pode dizer Gina... – Disse Harry ele gostava muito da garota, estava se sentindo mal pelo que tinha acontecido, e ele não entendia porque não conseguia esquecer aquele momento. Mas agora não era hora pra pensar nisso, e sim dar um pouco de atenção a sua namorada, já que ele estava um tanto distante dela ultimamente.

—Nós estamos ficando muito tempo longe um do outro, umas garotas já me perguntaram se estamos ou não namorando. – Fez uma carinha triste, ao que Harry se sentou imensamente culpado. - —E eu fiquei muito mal, porque querendo ou não, namoramos, mas parecemos muito mais amigos do que qualquer outra coisa, e acho que devíamos dar mais um passo no nosso relacionamento.

—Como assim? - —Harry não entendeu, ele sabia que isso era o certo a fazer e se eles namoravam e tudo, mas não entendia porque algo em seu coração sentiu-se estranho quando pensou neles sendo um verdadeiro casal.

—Bom Harry, fazer coisas que casais fazem... E também temos que dizer a todos que estamos namorando! – Sorriu de orelha a orelha, ela queria eu o moreno rastejasse o chão que ela pisava e isso consistia admitir a todos o namoro deles, e se dependesse dela até os jornais publicariam, afinal ele era Harry Potter.

—Todos em Hogwarts sabem que nós namoramos, bom quase todos eu acho. Eu lembro você disse para suas amigas e elas espalharam a novidade. – O que ele não sabia era que ela mesma que tinha espalhado para escola inteira, com o intuito de ninguém se meter com seu namorado e para mostrar que ela era a escolhida do eleito.

—Sim Harry... – Ela sorriu lindamente. - —Mas eu falo assumir nosso namoro para todos, todos mesmo, para minha família, já que meus pais ainda não sabem... Mamãe ficara tão feliz, afinal você fará parte da família de verdade.

—Sim, mas... – Disse Harry tentando dizer algo, ele sabia que essa hora chegaria, e ele gostava muito dos Weasleys e queria sim uma família, mas não entendia algo nele dizia que não era isso queria.

—Então Harry, todo o mundo bruxo espera que namore se case, tenha uma família, uma boa esposa, filhos, e tudo o que te fará feliz... – Ela queria tanto que isso acontecesse que ela fosse a esposa, e estivesse ao lado do moreno de olhos verdes, assim seu sonho seria completo.

—Acho que devemos comunicar ao Profeta o nosso namoro, acho que seria interessante assim todos já saberiam. E ficariam felizes por você assim como você Harry seria feliz. – Ela estava reluzente, o moreno não queria comunicar a ninguém, ele já tinha problemas demais com eles, e não queria mais da sua vida exposta.

Ele sabia disso odiava a imprensa e as cosias eu eles colocavam sobre sua vida, e não seria por ai que começaria seu relacionamento, claro que não era o começo, mas ele pensava assim, o jornal sensacionalista provavelmente diria que ele fazia cosias ou até que sua namorada estava gravidsa e iriam se casar, nunca entendeu muito bem essas cosias, mas sabia que para isso teria que fazer coisas com ela, e ele não tinha feito nada.

Mas ele não queria isso, ele sentiu um nervosismo tremendo, não sabia o que fazer, ele sabia que era isso mesmo que mo mundo bruxo mais uma vez esperava de si, e ele não sabia o que fazer mas era horrível isso, e ele não entendia mas não queria isso.

Harry estava se sentindo mal em ficar ali, ele precisava mais do que nunca alguém para desabafar, o seu dia havia sido estranho, e cada vez mais coisas vinham em cima dele, primeiro Malfoy, que tinha caído literalmente em cima de si, e agora Gina que queria "oficializar" o namoro dessa forma.

Ela não percebia essas inquietações do moreno, encarou sua falta de respostas como um sim, e segura de que tudo daria certo, beijou delicadamente os lábios do moreno.

Que se assustou com isso, ele estava perdido em pensamentos, então sente os lábios pressionado nos seus, e cabelos ruivos a sua frente.

Então ele entende o que estava acontecendo, bom ele deixou ela o beijar, abriu a boca e ela explorou a cavidade com sua língua, o moreno não conseguia acompanhar e nem se esforçava muito para isso.

Terminaram o beijo com um selinho, e ela o olhava fascinada, mesmo que o beijo para ela tenha sido totalmente normal, ela ainda estava feliz porque teria o que desejou.

Levantou-se olhando para o moreno que estava olhando o lago, esperando que a lula aparecesse e ele pudesse ver e achar legal para que assim sua vida parecesse menos horrível.

—Harry vou indo, tenho que terminar o ensaio de feitiços e nem ao menos comecei... – Deu um selinho nele. - — Nos vemos mais tarde? – O moreno somente balançou a cabeça afirmando.

Seus pensamentos estavam longe, mas então lembrou-se de Hermione e que tinha que falar com ela urgente. E assim foi a procura de sua melhor amiga, era isso que ele precisava num momento desses.

* * *

Draco estava entrando na Slytherin, ele pensava numa forma de fazer a ruiva nojenta se dar mal, uma coisa era certa, ele não sabia o porque de tudo isso, ultimamente ele estava mais impulsivo do que um Gryfindor, e isso não era bom.

Mas havia coisas que ele não conseguia se segurar, principalmente as que envolviam certo moreno de olhos verdes.

Por mais que não admitisse ele estava realmente sentindo algo pelo moreno, que estava meio que estampado em suas ações, mas ele cabeça dura que era não admitiria nem sob tortura.

Entrou a lá viu Pansy e Blaise os dois conversavam animadamente, bom mais animadamente era Pansy que falava algo sobre vestidos de grife enquanto Blaise suspirava a ouvia.

Sorriu diante a isso, seus amigos não mudavam, e bem ele poderia conseguir algo com esses dois, já que contar com Crabbe e Goyle é a mesma coisa que contar com uma parede, ela esta lá, mas nunca faz nada.

Sentou-se a frente eles numa poltrona grande e confortável, olhou os amigos, sorriu maliciosamente, e disse:

—O que acham de acabar com a Wesel Fêmea? – Ao que ambos sorriram e acenaram com a cabeça.

—Seria um prazer... – Disse Blaise, já se interessando pelo que o loiro tinha em mente.

* * *

**N/A: **_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! E já deu pra perceber que eu não gosto muito da Gina néh... Pois bem é verdade e esse capitulo é tudo o que eu acho que aconteceu e como ficou essa historia deles dois no livro, porque ela amava e via apenas o Harry Potter e não o Harry em si... Mas em fim Pleace me digam o que acharam? Beijos!_


	11. Capítulo 10

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor**: PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:** Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

_**-ATENÇÃO! PRIMEIRO LEMON DA FIC, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!-**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

Harry estava totalmente atordoado, praticamente corria pelos corredores da escola. Ele precisava falar com Hermione o mais rápido possível, tantas coisas aconteceram consigo, precisava desesperadamente desabafar, eram tantos sentimentos dentro de si.

Não sabia onde a amiga estava, imaginou que àquela hora ela estaria na biblioteca, foi para lá, por mais que aquele lugar não fosse muito visitado pelo moreno.

Entrou, logo avistando Hermione sentada em uma das mesas mais a frente, com vários livros espalhados sobre a mesma. Sentou-se ao lado dela, que o olhou como se ele tivesse duas cabeças, quando Harry quase derrubou a cadeira ao sentar, praticamente se jogando nela e chamando a garota tão nervosamente que ela chegou a pensar que Você-Sabe-Quem havia atacado novamente.

–O que aconteceu Harry? - A garota o olhava tentando entender, ele estava totalmente corado, não se sabia se era pela corrida que fizera para chegar até ali, ou pela vergonha do que falaria à amiga.

–O Malfoy me beijou! - Disse baixinho, ao que a castanha teve que fazer um esforço enorme para ouvir.

Hermione arregalou os olhos em descrença, ela não podia acreditar numa coisa dessas, sua expressão no mínimo engraçada, olhos arregalados e com a boca no mais perfeito "o".

–O QUE? - Gritou a garota, ao que rendeu vários sussurros a respeito sobre sua estranha atitude e uma bronca por fazer barulho.

Hermione era uma garota muito esperta, disso ninguém duvidava, mas dessa vez era difícil, muito difícil, por mais que tenha percebido certas coisas estranhas entre os dois, não imaginava que isso aconteceria, ao menos não agora.

Ela não acreditava que o loiro faria isso sem ter algo aganhar, ou quem sabe algum plano maquiavélico por trás de tudo.

Mas, ainda sim era estranho e chegava a ser assustador, ela conhecia o amigo e sabia que aquela quase obsessão que Harry tinha pelo loiro era algo mais.

Contudo, não sabia dos sentimentos do loiro... E não queria que o moreno sofresse.

–Harry, isso é serio? - Hermione mantinha-se sem crer muito, mas precisava entender e saber tudo o que tinha acontecido, já que finalmente Harry resolvera falar consigo.

–S-Sim... - Murmurou o moreno gaguejando, ao que corou novamente lembrando-se do beijo do loiro.

–Me conta como foi isso! - Exclamou movida pela curiosidade.

O moreno contou rapidamente sem muitos detalhes o que vinha acontecendo, os encontros dos dois, a profecia, o beijo e até mesmo suas inseguranças e o desejo de Giny.

Passaram um bom tempo conversando ali mesmo na biblioteca, a cada palavra do moreno Hermione arregalava mais os olhos. Estava chocada com tudo o que ouvira.

–Hermione, você sabe algo sobre essa profecia? Por favor, eu não entendo nada dela, isso me preocupa, tudo o que aconteceu tem a ver com ela eu sei. - Disse colocando as mãos na cabeça, num sinal de frustração.

Apesar disso moreno agora sentia-se bem melhor depois de ter desabafado com a amiga. Mas ainda sim, era difícil para si.

–Eu já ouvi falar, e também já vi num livro, bom apesar de ter visto, na época pensei que fosse algo sem fundamento, sabe como não acredito em adivinhações. - Disse a garota, e Harry agora prestava bastante atenção no que ela falava, então somente assentiu para que continuasse.

–Pelo que vi, se trata de uma profecia bem antiga, ainda na época dos fundadores como sabe. Na qual Salazar Slytherin criara após sair da escola, já que segundo o livro os dois não puderam ficar juntos, sabe como eram as regras de conduta daquela época, mesmo na sociedade bruxa, mas eu não sei se foi por isso ou não, o que eu li naquele livro era muito vago. - Suspirou, e assim prosseguiu.

–Dizia, que um dia, um Gryfindor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos, unidos por um laço profundo o amor, e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. E mais que tudo, seriam muito felizes um com outro e mais ninguém.

Harry sentira um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir a ultima frase, ele queria muito ser feliz, esquecer seu passado, Voldemort, viver e ter uma família mas, não entendia porque sua felicidade tinha que ser ao lado de alguém tão desprezível quanto Malfoy.

A essa altura depois de tudo o que acontecera, o moreno não tinha mais certeza de nada, não sabia se acreditava nessa tal profecia ou não.

–Mione, você tem que me ajudar nisso, não posso pedir pra mais ninguém além de você. Se peço a ajuda do Ron certeza ele vai achar que sou louco.

–É ele não vai aceitar isso de jeito nenhum. – Sorriu, pensando no estardalhaço que o amigo ruivo faria. – Possivelmente, ele iria querer te internar naqueles manicômios como os trouxas. - Os dois acabaram por rir.

–Mas sim Harry, eu vou pesquisar mais sobre essa profecia, e te ajudar. - Disse a garota, que prontamente levantou-se e foi procurar algum livro a respeito da profecia.

Harry foi para o Salão Comunal, ele definidamente precisava descansar depois do dia cheio que teve. Lembrou que nem havia perguntado para a amiga o que fazer sobre Gina, mas isso ele teria tempo, a prioridade era a profecia e o certo loiro que estava sua mente sempre que possível.

* * *

O mais novo casal de Hogwarts estava pela primeira vez a sós, os dois dentro de uma das salas vazias da escola. Pareciam até mesmo dois adolescentes, o que os trazia um sentimento de nostalgia, momentos que estavam juntos, o tempo mais feliz de suas vidas.

Trocavam caricias, Godric estava escorado com as costas na parede, sua boca era invadida pela língua ávida de Salazar. Que o prensava mais ainda na parede, esfregando seus corpos e suas duras ereções.

O moreno tocava o outro com carinho, devoção, e principalmente, desejo. Ele queria o sentir, matar a saudade tanto do homem que amava como daquele corpo apetitoso que estava disposto a si.

Salazar desceu beijando, chupando e marcando a pele branca do pescoço do loiro. Que gemia baixinho, totalmente entregue ao homem a sua frente, que agora detinha as mãos acariciando suas nádegas.

Rapidamente, sem o loiro perceber mãos já tocavam e marcavam sua pele nua, e o outro masturbava lentamente seu membro, Godric mordia os lábios tentando segurar seus gemidos.

Salazar parou de masturba-lo, virando-o rapidamente para a parede, o fez colocar suas mãos ali, puxando seu quadril para cima e abrindo suas pernas, deixando-o totalmente exposto.

Admirou por alguns instantes aquele belo corpo disposto a si, queria ama-lo de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis. O desejava tanto, seu corpo pedia pelo outro, os séculos que passaram longe um do outro, amava aquele homem, contudo sabia que o tinha feito sofrer.

Arrancou suas roupas apressadamente, grudou seu corpo no do outro esfregando sua dura ereção nas nádegas do outro que gemia a cada toque do moreno.

Levou seus dedos à boca de Godric, que os chupou deixando-os bem lubrificados, Salazar com a outra mão apertava um dos mamilos do loiro.

O moreno levou os dedos até a entrada dele, colocou o primeiro dedo, e quando sentiu que estava mais acostumado inseriu outro, e assim seguiu, o desejava muito mas não queria machucá-lo.

Tirou os dedos e se posicionou atrás do loiro, colocou lentamente, ouvindo o gemido de dor vindo dele, levou sua mão ao falo do loiro masturbando-o. Foi entrando nele, quando estava totalmente dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado sentia-se no céu, gemeu roucamente no ouvido de Godric, que aos poucos foi se acostumando com o volume dentro de si e rebelou minimamente sobre o falo de Salazar.

Ao que o moreno começa a se movimentar lentamente, Godric sentia cada vez mais prazer, sentia saudade de seu moreno, de senti-lo em si, chegara a pensar que nunca mais o teria ali junto a seu corpo, e estar assim com ele era seu maior desejo nesses séculos.

Godric já jogava seu quadril para trás em busca de mais contato, ao que Salazar alimentava a velocidade das estocadas, os gemidos descompassados dos dois já tomavam o recinto.

Salazar num momento, tocou o ponto de prazer de seu amante, que gemeu mais alto se contorcendo. Segurou o quadril do outro, estocando mais rápido e forte, tocando repetidamente sua próstata.

O moreno levou a mão ao falo gotejante do loiro que pedia por atenção, agora Godric não mais gemia, e sim gritava de prazer.

Num momento liberou todo o seu prazer na mão que o tocava, gritando o nome de seu amado, e Salazar seguindo o mesmo caminho que Godric, derramando-se dentro dele jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo roucamente.

Segurou Godric ainda dentro dele, e murmurou baixo em seu ouvido.

–Eu te amo! - E apoiou sua cabeça em seu pescoço, os dois estavam tentando regularizar suas respirações.

–Eu também te amo... - Disse Godric sorrindo, ele desejava muito que os dois garotos percebessem que se amavam, para que assim eles também fossem felizes.

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpem quem esta acompanhando a Fic... Era pra eu ter postado antes, mas tive que manda meu Pc pra arrumar, e a garota minha amiga que postou pra mim nos outros sites que eu também posto, ela não sabia mexer aqui, no ... Então ficou assim mesmo, e agora esta aqui o capítulo! .

Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor me digam o que acharam do primeiro Lemon da Fic não sei, mesmo querendo algo mais romântico, eu pensei na saudade que eles estariam, então seria uma coisa mais rápida, mas não sem sentimentos... O quem acharam de verdade?

Bom, não peço nada além do que seus comentários, eles me deixam muito feliz... Obrigada a quem leu! ^^ Até o próximo capitulo... Beijos!


	12. Capítulo 11

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:** Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

Avisos: Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

_**Capítulo 11**_

* * *

A castanha agora passava seus dias na biblioteca procurando algo que pudesse ajudar seu amigo, já haviam se passado alguns dias, ela não saia de lá, depois das aulas ficava até a hora de recolher procurando algum indicio ou algo que lhe explicasse melhor essa tal profecia.

Alguns diziam que sua obsessão por livros estava chegando a níveis estranhos, ela estava como ou pior que um Corvino. Mas, ela não ligava com isso ajudar seu amigo era prioridade, ainda mais que ela não podia pedir ajuda a ninguém, a chamariam de louca, ou quem sabe o que lá mais.

Mas, de repente veio algo em sua mente, se ela não podia pedir ajuda a nenhum de seus amigos, incluindo Ron é claro. Ela poderia pedir ajuda aos professores, mais precisamente a única professora que não a acharia louca, ou acharia estranha uma pergunta assim, Sibila Trelawney.

Saiu da li, ainda segurando o livro que ela tinha acabado de encontrar o único que tivera sucesso com pelo menos uma página sobre o assunto.

No qual o livro de tão velho, que estava escondido na ultima prateleira, na parte de trás de alguns livros mais novos, já comido pelas traças, e na arte de baixo quase eu totalmente escondido, que se não fosse a sua percepção ela com certeza não o teria achado. No livro estava escrito assim.

"_**Multos annos Hogwarts In orci erat, duorum sentitur, quod etiam illi non omnia simul amore, ne sibi satis Vivite felices.**_

_**Pugnatum magis haec nobis, obtestans ut idem ille qui prophetant dicam, aut quidquid inveneris, et malum, et non fuit tantus amor inter eos excogitari potest.**_

_**Post separationem, quae reliquit Salazar amor, infelix vivebat vitam esse quam nihil beati, quorum memoriam tempus.**_

_**Ergo etiam post obitum immaturum erat, cum tristitia consumat animas eorum, ut non posset consistere rectum animæ, in hoc mundo fieri.**_

_**Saeculis vixit, qui scit quot annos usque ad tempus autem illud vel prophetiae implerentur, et cras, ut proximis mensibus, annis abhinc saeculis millennii, ignoratur.**_

_**Errat in hoc mundo vixerunt, si alii se quaererent, sed etiam inter spectantes, ut quod vivere non poterat post mortem, et qui novit habere beatitudinem, a vita utrumque.**_

_**Tate solum fore in die illa duo, ut impleatur illud propheticum esset ibi, ex quibus cum duas prophetia dicitur.**_

_**Ut simul cum dilectus tuus, O quam tristis memini duo corda laesus esset, et sic redemptione Domino."**_

_Tradução:_ (A muitos anos atrás, existiu um casal em Hogwarts, um casal que mesmo com tudo o que sentiam não puderam ficar juntos, o amor não foi suficiente para viverem e serem felizes um com o outro.

Mesmo o que mais lutou para que desse certo, foi o mesmo que conjurou essa tal famosa profecia, não importa o eu digam ou achem, certo ou errado, existia sim um amor tão grande entre eles, impossível de se imaginar.

Após sua separação, a qual Salazar abandonou seu verdadeiro amor, viveram o mais infeliz que suas vidas puderam ser, nada os deixava feliz, somente a lembrança de seus momentos juntos.

Então, mesmo depois de sua morte, o que foi prematura, já que a tristeza consumia suas almas e seus corações, não puderam descansar em paz, como almas normais, tinham coisas a serem feitas aqui nesse mundo.

Viveram os séculos, anos não se sabe quantos se passaram ou passarão até que chegue a hora dessa profecia ser cumprida, pode ser amanhã, depois, mês que vêm, anos séculos, milênios, não se sabe.

Eles viveram vagando por esse mundo, mesmo que em procura de outros como si, mas estavam mesmo procurando um ao outro, para que mesmo após a morte pudessem viver o que não puderam, e quem sabe ter felicidade, o que a vida tinha tirado de cada um deles.

Os dois fundadores só se reencontrariam no dia que a profecia estivesse para se cumprir, estariam ali, junto com as duas pessoas da qual a tal profecia se fala.

E quando eles ficarem juntos, com o seu verdadeiro amor, ai sim os dois corações antes tristes e feridos, teriam sua redenção e assim descansariam em paz.)

Hermione foi em direção a sala da professora, andando bem rápido já que era proibido correr pelos corredores da escola, chegando lá, bateu na porta ao que logo ouviu a voz estridente da professora avisando para ela entrar, entrou sem mais delongas. A professora estava sentada, em frente a uma bola de cristal, e cheia de coisas pelos lados e até algum incenso ali.

—O que deseja criança? – Hermione ia protestar por ser chamada de criança, mas resolveu que não era hora para isso.

—Professora, um tempo atrás em sua aula a senhora falou algo sobre a Profecia que foi feita por Salazar Slytherin... Eu queria saber o que a senhora poderia me dizer sobre ela. – Indagou a castanha, mesmo depois que tudo aquilo aconteceu e o que Harry contou a ela, ainda sentia-se estranha ao falar disso, parecia ainda surreal apesar de tudo.

—Bom, essa Profecia é bem antiga até mesmo eu não sei todos os seus detalhes, mas sei que ela é verdadeira. Mas, acho pouco provável que venha acontecer agora, já fazem séculos que ela existe e nada de acontecer. Só nos resta esperar. – Agora Hermione entendia o porquê não gostava de adivinhação, ela era racional e não conseguia acreditar em algo assim, sem provas.

—Mas, professora li num livro algo que dizia que os dois Salazar e Godric nem ao menos conseguiram descasar em paz depois que morreram isso é verdade? – Ela estava um tanto intrigada com isso.

—Existe relatos que sim, que eles mesmo depois da morte estão ai aguardando o dia que ela se concretizara e eles iram se encontrar, mas mesmo assim eles vivem e continuam a procurar um ao outro. Triste não, um amor desse e ser tão trágico esse final? – Disse a professora com ar de sonhadora, ela achava lindo essas coisas românticas, e principalmente esses amores impossíveis.

—Sim, bem triste, mas a senhora não acha que quando isso acontecer vai ser bem estranho, já que um Gryffindor e um Slytherin juntos mesmo que em casais heterossexuais é estranho, imagina sendo dois homens? - Perguntou Hermione.

—Sim, eu acho que as pessoas podem estranhar, mas cada pessoa tem a profecia que segue e demonstra sua vida, algumas para o melhor e outras para o pior, mas como esta dito nessa profecia ela veio para o melhor já eu trará felicidade as duas pessoas nelas envolvidas, uma felicidade que todos buscam, mas muito poucos os que conseguem. – Hermine assentiu esperando que ela prosseguisse com seu raciocínio, a castanha tinha certo receio com isso, mas se a informação que a professora lhe dera Harry estaria em maus bocados.

—Mas, não importa o quanto fujam de tudo isso, no final eles dois ficaram juntos de uma forma ou de outra, mesmo que lutem e digam que não, será impossível não acontecer, essa profecia é muito forte, construída na base do amor o sentimento mais forte que existe. Lutar e fugir só vai trazer mais ainda a infelicidade. – A castanha agora tinha certeza que seu Harry estava mal, muito mal.

—Professora, a senhora acha que é provável eu aconteça isso logo, basicamente esse ano tal vez? – Ela temia pela resposta, mas precisava dela.

—Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não, mas algo me diz que deve ser esse ano sim. Bom, se a pessoa que for a certa dessa profecia, eu poderei falar mais coisas, já que profecias só podem ser totalmente reveladas a aquelas pessoas das quais se fala. – A castanha ao ouvir isso sabia que precisava o mais rápido possível contar para o moreno tudo o que ela tinha ouvido.

* * *

Draco estava a um tempo pensando em um ótimo plano para acabar com a ruiva desbotada, como Pansy a havia apelidado.

Ele queria o plano perfeito, e não somente separar ela do moreno, ele queria humilhá-la, para ela saber como era ser rejeitado.

Nem ao menos ele sabia do porque essa coisa toda de humilhá-la, sendo que ela não tinha feito nada demais para si, mas ele não queria saber, só seu mais novo plano eu ainda estava em desenvolvimento faziam parte de sua mente agora, bom isso e certo moreno de olhos verdes, mas isso ele fazia questão de nem enumerar.

Ele tentava ficar sozinho para pensar, resolveu ir até perto da floresta, era de dia ainda, e ele não entraria nela, só precisava de um onde estivesse sozinho e sem interrupções para poder pensar direito.

Fui pra lá não adentrou muito lá dentro, somente algumas arvores, sentou-se no tronco de uma delas, e ali ficou tentando pensar, planos cada vez mais mirabolantes, chegou até a pensar em entregar ela aos comensais, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, seu pai poderia pensar que ele quer se tornar um já cedo, o que ele não quer mesmo, mas quem sabe.

Pensou em usar alguns feitiços mais básicos e azarações nela umas mais simples, para acabar com sua aparência ou com aquele cabelo horrível, mas pensou melhor a coitada já não é abastecida de beleza, então seria pior, ou não teria diferença alguma.

Pensou em acabar com a fama dela na escola, bem a fala dela não era das melhores, se ele tinha fama e pegador a dela era de vadia, bom não era com qualquer um, mas aquela ali a ultima coisa que se podia falar dela era de ser pura.

Sabia de historias que se os pais dela soubessem com certeza não deixariam bem as coisas para o lado da ruivinha, pelo eu ele sabia ela era muito da pervertida, e nisso ele poderia ganhar alguma coisa.

Pena seria o Potter sair como chifrudo, mas pensando bem, ele não ligava muito que falassem dele, já que ela o menino de ouro, uma fofoca a mais e outra a menos não faria a mínima diferença.

Mas, algo estalou na mente de Draco, como tendo uma namorada vadia daquela e Potter ainda continua virgem? Será que ele não gostava da fruta?

O loiro ria-se por dentro com isso, mas mesmo assim não entendia o porquê de se sentir assim. Nesses tempos, ele aprendera a ignorar essas coisas que envolviam o moreno, e principalmente esses pensamentos e coisas estranhas que o loiro fazia que em sua maioria eram em prol de Harry.

Mas, num instante Draco ouviu passos atrás de si, virou-se, e lá encontrou aqueles incríveis olhos verdes, fitou o outro, ele estava mais arrumado.

Seus cabelos meio que não estavam tão bagunçados, e suas roupas mesmo que enormes para seu corpo estavam meio diferentes, pareciam diferentes, mas mais uma vez o que prendia os olhos do loiro eram os olhos verdes límpidos que o moreno tinha.

Harry também não ficava atrás, estava reparando no loiro, em seu cabelo platinado que ele sempre pensou ser um tipo de loiro que ele nunca tinha visto, os orbes tempestuosos, com aquele olhar penetrante, e a roupa sempre impecável que ele ostentava, que nada mais estava levemente aberta alguns botões de sua camisa, dando um ar despojado e que dava a visão para Harry daquela pele alva que tinha a aparência de ser macia.

O moreno o olhava mais intensamente, deu um passo para frente em direção do outro, os dois ainda se olhando, tiveram a compreensão de que cada um tinha sua particularidade bela.

Apesar de tudo não moveram seus olhares, tinha algo mais ali novamente, e dessa vez nem brigando eles estavam, cada um lembraram-se de quando se beijaram a primeira vez.

Harry lembrando-se de tudo o eu sentou, como foi ter o peso do loiro acima de si, aquele tocar de lábios, que ele nunca tinha sentido mesmo em seu primeiro beijo com Cho, e nem com seus beijos com Gina. Ele sabia que tinha algo de diferente, algo que ele não sabia explicar.

Draco também não estava em uma linha de pensamentos diferente, pensava no beijo e como se sentou nas nuvens, mas o que aconteceu ao lembrar-se de quem estava beijando. Mas, que nem uma vez sentira o que sentou naquele momento.

Sexo já tinha praticado muitas vezes, não era melhor que a sensação de gozar, mas era diferente, algo que apesar de tudo ele queria provar e ver o que era aquilo.

Ele achava eu só sentira isso porque foi um ínfimo estado de excitação, e que ele precisava de sexo, bom foi o que ele fez naquela noite, mas ainda mesmo em meio a tudo ele pensava nos lábios macios do moreno nos seus.

Harry nem mais se lembrava porque tinha ido até ali, na verdade ele ia ver se conseguia achar algo para se distrair, e manter seus pensamentos na linha, mas o quer que ele tenha ido procurar fora-se embora, mas se o que ele queria era esquecer ele realmente tinha conseguido.

Seus pés pareciam se moverem sozinhos deu mais um passo para perto do loiro, ao que Draco ainda olhando aqueles olhos verdes, vendo um brilho diferente nestes, só pode repetir o gesto do outro.

Seus olhos quase como juntos foram em direção aos lábios um do outro, chegando cada vez ais perto quase como um feitiço, deixaram tudo de lado, só existia o momento.

Suas respirações se misturavam, chegavam mais perto um do outro, até seus lábios se tocarem, primeiro sentindo, Draco levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos do moreno, percebendo que eles não eram como pareciam e sim macios, a outra mão levou a cintura do mesmo.

Harry em sua experiência não sabia onde colocar as mãos, por isso segurou na camisa do loiro com força, ainda dando um selinho demorado, o loiro passou a ponta da língua nos lábios do moreno.

Ele mesmo assim atendeu abrindo os lábios para aquela boca explorar, calmamente, sentindo a língua do outro, brincando com ela, estavam se beijando de verdade agora pela primeira vez.

O tempo parou, estavam totalmente concentrados no beijo, espasmos desciam por suas espinhas, seus corações batendo mais rápido, quase como em conjunto.

Draco comandava o beijo, Harry acompanhava, já que sua experiência na arte do beijo não era tão extensa como a do loiro, eles estavam apenas experimentando, sentiram tantas coisas dentro de si.

Ansiedade, surpresa, medo e o mais importante que nenhum deles sabia ou entendia, e faziam questão de esconder paixão, ou quem sabe amor?

Mas ali estavam os dois num momento único, dividindo um beijo, mas não qualquer beijo, um romance dali crescia.

O ar se fez necessário, cada um xingou mentalmente o fato de serem apenas simples humanos e precisarem de ar, poderiam passar um bom tempo apenas ali trocando seu primeiro beijo de verdade.

Separaram-se, olharam-se Draco viu o moreno corado os lábios vermelhos e os olhos verdes brilhando, ele guardaria essa imagem para sempre em sua memória, mesmo que nunca admitisse, abriu um sorriso simples de lado.

Harry viu o sorriso do loiro, e seu coração disparara mais ainda, ele ainda segurava na camisa do loiro, e Draco ainda segurava sua cintura e massageava seu cabelo.

Quando perceberam de como estavam, soltaram-se, sabiam eu aquilo não tinha sido um simples beijo, mas era por isso mesmo que assustava.

_Malfoy... - Disse Harry e ficaram ali sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra, até Harry de tanta vergonha que sentia sair andando seguindo seu caminho para dentro da floresta passou a mão nos lábios lembrando-se do beijo.

E Draco ainda o olhou por um tempo, mas ele já se perdia de vista, o loiro voltou para o Castelo andando calmamente, ele não podia ver, mas o sorriso daqueles dois fantasmas que mais uma vez presenciaram tudo demonstravam a felicidade que os dois estavam pelo que tinha abado de acontecer.

* * *

**N/A: **_Olha eu aqui de novo, e não faz nem uma semana que eu postei, hein...__  
__Um viva por eu não __ter __atrasado e sim adiantado! Uhuuuu Que milagre! kkk'__  
__Eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo hoje, acabei agora, e tipo simplesmente não consegui parar de escrever... kkk'__  
__Espero que vcs tenham gostado dele assim como eu amei escrever._

_Gente obrigada por ler, deixem reviews Se possível e se eu merecer e me digam o que acharam?__  
__Até o próximo capítulo, Beijos!__  
_.**_  
_**_**PS:** O lemon do capítulo anterior, era em relação a uns capítulos atrás onde eu parei o Lemon do casal fantasma, para não cortar a historia, mas como todas essas coisas que aconteceram foi em um só dia super agitado, eu coloquei. Eu esqueci de falar! T~T_


	13. Capítulo 12

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:** Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**_Capítulo 12_**

* * *

Draco voltou para o Castelo, dessa vez, andando tão devagar e pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, mesmo depois de tudo o beijo, foi ali naquele momento que ele se deu conta do que tinha acabado de fazer.

Ele tinha deliberadamente e conscientemente beijado Harry Potter...

O mundo acabaria, desmoronaria, e tudo de ruim aconteceria. Ele sabia que era estranho e não devia ter feito isso, mas foi mais forte que ele, sentir novamente aqueles lábios.

Mesmo porque na primeira vez que se beijaram, Draco tinha plena certeza de que fora empurrado por algo ou alguém e que simplesmente caíra em cima do testa rachada.

Mas, dessa vez foi diferente, e porque somente agora ele tinha se dado conta disso, não se sabia, mas naquela hora ele não deixou que sua mente dissesse o que tinha ali a sua frente, e simplesmente seguiu suas vontades e instintos.

Contudo, outra coisa que ele não entendia era porque mesmo ele dizendo para sua mente que era errado e não aconteceria novamente, uma parte em si dizia outra coisa. Que queria provar mais daqueles lábios e provar tudo do moreno de olhos verdes.

E claro que ele fez questão de ignorar essa parte de sua mente, mas será mesmo que ela será tão ignorada assim?

* * *

Hermione estava correndo atrás de Harry, ela o procurava por todos os cantos da escola. Ela até entrou no dormitório masculino, no qual não foi uma boa idéia porque além de não encontrar o moreno, ela viu algo que não gostara nada de ver, -será?- Ron Weasley estava trocando de roupa dentro do quarto e ela o pegara de cuecas.

Ela ficou mais vermelha que o brasão de Griffyndor e fechara a porta num estrondo, saindo correndo tentando não pensar no eu tinha visto, e nos músculos que o ruivo tinha.

Ainda correndo por todos os cantos da escola, resolveu ir ver se ele estava no Hagrid, já que era um dos poucos lugares que ela não tinha procurado ainda, claro ali na floresta e no banheiro masculino, mas ali era um lugar onde ela não entraria, não queria correr o risco de ver outra coisa "desagradável".

Foi ai que vira Malfoy saindo da floresta e indo em direção a escola com um olhar um tanto perdido, foi então que algo estalou em sua mente, e algo lhe dizia que isso só podia ter dado algo errado, e não entendeu o porque mas, pensou em Harry nesse momento.

Seguiu para a floresta adentrando no meio das arvores altas e por ai foi esperava encontrar o moreno antes que algo acontecesse, já que para ela embrenhar-se ali não era algo muito bom, principalmente relacionado à segurança.

E assim encontrou Harry sentado numa das arvores, com um olhar perdido, fitando o nada e com um dos dedos nos lábios como se ali fosse seu refugio.

—Harry... – Murmurou a garota, sentando-se ao lado dele. Ele ainda com os dedos nos lábios olhou para ela.

Hermione viu em seus olhos um brilho estranho, algo que ela via quando ele e Malfoy acabavam brigando, mas esse não era de raiva, ela temera mais ainda e as palavras da Professora Trelloaney vieram todas a sua mente como num flash.

Nem ela mesma acreditava que tinha ido mesmo falar com a professora, mas momentos como esse merecem atitudes extremas, ainda sim para ajudar um amigo.

Mas, o que a desarmou novamente, foi o que Harry disse a ela, nesse momento ela viu que tudo fora em vão. E o que ela mais temia aconteceu, ou estava para acontecer.

—Eu e Malfoy nos beijamos de verdade Hermione. – Ela sabia que agora tudo ficaria mais difícil, ela não queria que o Harry sofresse, o que aconteceria se ele ficasse com o Malfoy, não?

Aquele garoto arrogante, irritante, sádico, horrível, desprezível, nojento, e vários outros adjetivos nada belos atribuídos a ele. Era isso que ela pensava.

—E o que você achou Harry? – Ela perguntou ainda o olhando, em quanto ele olhava para as arvores, ainda pensando no beijo.

—Incrivelmente bom, é errado... Eu sei... Mas, foi tão bom Hermione. – Nesse momento ela soube que o que ela mais temia realmente tinha acontecido ele havia se apaixonado.

—E Gina Harry? O eu vai ser dela e do relacionamento de vocês? – Perguntou mais para ver se conseguia colocar algum juízo na cabeça dele.

O moreno então deu-se conta de que ele dessa vez tinha traído Gina de verdade, não foi nenhum selinho, ou algo que não foi correspondido por ele.

Ele tinha beijado correspondido e ainda tinha gostado. E o pior de tudo, que isso tinha acontecido com Malfoy.

Ele tinha ela como namorada, e isso é uma coisa bem maior que um simples beijo não? Pena que esse beijo não foi assim tão simples, foi algo mais.

E ela gostava dela, não podia fazer isso com ela... Mas, ele não sabia o que fazer. Ainda mais quando ele lembrou-se de que ainda não tinha contado para ela sobre o que Gina queria.

—Eu não sei Hermione, isso é tão confuso... E Gina é minha namorada, mas ela queria coisas, eu não quero isso. – Abaixou a cabeça.

—O que ela quer Harry, eu não estou entendendo. – Disse à castanha que ainda pensava em como ajudar Harry de alguma forma para que ele não sofresse, já que o lugar dele era com Gina, certo?

—Ela quer assumir nosso namoro, digo publicamente. Chamar os jornalistas e dar uma entrevista dizendo que ela agora é minha namorada e sei lá o que mais ela quer. Eu não quero isso Hermione. – Mirou os olhos da castanha. – Eu vivo cercado por eles, só querem vender jornais, e fariam de tudo, quem sabe não inventariam que ela esta grávida, que vamos nos casar, ou o que mais vier a mente deles.

—Mas, Harry vocês são namorados, e nem os pais dela sabem ainda, vocês tem um tempo juntos já, tem que assumir, não acho certo isso da Gina de querer assumir publicamente, mas acho que ao menos pedir a mão dela ao senhor Weasley você deva fazer. – O moreno fez uma cara estranha.

—Não a senhora Weasley vai querer que eu me case na hora com ela, já estou até vendo, não quero isso. – Disse totalmente indignado.

—Mas, Harry você um dia vai ter que se casar com alguma garota, ter filhos uma família e ser feliz. – Indagou Hermione.

—Sim meu sonho é ter uma família, mas não agora, e eu sei que é isso que todos esperam de mim, mas... – Abaixou a cabeça olhando seus pés, era a primeira vez que ele diria isso. — Mas, as pessoas só querem coisas de mim Hermione, e eu quero o que? Não tenho voz ativa a nada, todos esperam coisas de mim, eu sei, minha vida inteira já foi escolhida através de uma profecia atrás da outra.

—Então porque não escolhe uma coisa diferente e faz tudo diferente dessas profecias. – Disse Hermione que assim pensou ela ter conseguido ajudar o moreno, e assim colocado algum juízo na cabeça dele.

Mas, ao contrario a mente de Harry indagava e uma pergunta ficava. "Mas, e se minha felicidade e meu querer for sucumbir a essa profecia?"

* * *

**N/A: **_Feriado e mais atualização de capítulo... Uhuuu!__  
__Gente eu estou super indecisa e insegura com minhas Fics, e não sei o porquê, mas acho que vai demorar um pouco para eu escrever postar outra.__  
__Eu até cheguei a postar o prólogo de uma Fanfic Drarry, mas não vou postar ela mais, apaguei e tal vez quando terminar essa eu poste novamente, mas ainda não sei, já exclui uma minha que não deu muito certo. Por isso tenham paciência comigo, estou em uma crise de autora com relação as minhas fics e ao meu jeito de escrever, mas espero melhorar logo... *-*_

_O que acharam desse capítulo?__  
__E o que vcs acham que o Draco deve fazer com a ruiva desbotada? Já tenho minhas idéias, mas queria saber as suas, já que se for uma boa vou colocar aqui, já que o Draco não vai fazer uma só coisa com ela, vai ser praticamente uma vingança! kkk' *tentativa de risada maléfica*__  
__Até o próximo capítulo... Beijos!_


	14. Capítulo 13

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:** Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pretence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

_**Capítulo 13**_

* * *

Os dias foram passando e Draco já tinha seu plano totalmente pronto em sua cabeça, mas ainda existiam coisas que o incomodavam das quais ele não sabia bem o por que.

E todas elas envolviam o moreno de olhos verdes, tanto que ele chegou a pensar se alguém não o tinha enfeitiçado, alguma poção do amor tal vez.

Mas, esta hipótese foi descartada, afinal ele ainda estava lúcido de suas faculdades mentas, e não era um louco apaixonado que se jogaria da torre de astronomia se Potter mandasse não pedisse ninguém manda em um Malfoy, já que quem estava sob efeito dessa poção fazia de tudo pelo seu amor.

Bem, ele sabia que não era uma poção, mas se renegava a ver o que sua mente dizia, ele estava convicto de que não era nada disso que ele sentia de Potter, era ódio, raiva e outros sentimentos, mas não paixão... Amor muito menos.

Contudo, nesses dias que se passaram mais especificamente dois dias, desde que ele e Potter tinham se beijado de verdade, ele percebeu que mesmo o moreno o olhando um pouco estranho, aquela ruiva desbotada não largava do pé do Harry.

E isso o irritava profundamente, já que ela era horrível em sua concepção, cheia de sardas, os cabelos desbotados mal cuidados que mais parecia palha vermelha, e aquele corpo sem nenhum atrativo, e pior totalmente sem classe, nunca que uma garota dessa seria algo de interessante.

Ele realmente não sabia o que Potter tinha visto nela, ele tinha um parafuso a menos só assim para "namorar" aquilo, que se parecia com uma garota, mas era mais feio que um trasgo com problemas de pele, e pior um trasgo com cabelo vermelho desbotado.

E novamente estava ele lá na mesa de Slytherin olhando mesmo que pelos cantos dos olhos para que assim não pudesse ser percebido, vendo aquela garota nojenta agarrada ao braço de Potter, ao qual não conseguia nem comer direito, por que ela segurava com força, ele jurava que se continuasse assim Potter teria seu braço quebrado e teria que passar um bom tempo na enfermaria.

Ela agarrava Harry, beijava seu pescoço, bochechas boca e tudo o que estava ao alcance à boca horrenda, puxava seus cabelos e ele mesmo, o segurando como se ele fosse um animalzinho de estimação ao qual você faz todas aquelas coisas com ele e tem que segurar para ele não escapar.

Então, dessa forma estava Potter, que tentava, realmente tentava comer algo em seu almoço, o que era uma tarefa quase impossível com Gina grudada nele.

Ele não entendia o que tinha demais em deixar ele sozinho para ele ao menos poder comer, ele sabia que se continuasse assim por mais tempo ele teria sérios problemas alimentícios, poderia até sumir do mapa, nunca se sabe.

Alunos e alunas tanto de Gryffindor, mas também das outras casas até mesmo alguns Slytherins olhavam Gina com inveja, e certa parte raiva.

Ela era a namorada de Harry Potter, quem não queria estar no lugar dela? Até mesmo certo loiro, o qual nunca, mas nunca mesmo diria isso nem sob tortura muito menos abertamente naquele antro de cobras ao que estava sentado, ainda observando com uma raiva contida aquela cena asquerosa em sua opinião, a desbotada agarrando Harry.

O moreno não entendia o que tinha acontecido com sua namorada, ela estava extremamente pegajosa ultimamente, não o largava para nada. Agora ele tinha que fazer um esforço danado para conseguir um momento de privacidade sem ela por perto. Já que até tomar banho com ele ela queria, e ele declinava todos os pedidos e argumentos dela, sobre o assunto.

Ela dizia que eles tinham eu fazer coisas que namorados fazem, e que não teria problema nenhum tomarem banho juntos, e outras coisas que Harry até se esforçava para entender, mas era impossível.

Ele não via dessa forma, ele tentava de todas as maneiras se afastar da garota, ele queria tempo sozinho e quem sabe esbarrar por ai com um Slytherin em questão.

Gina estava ficando entediada, seu namoro estava ficando totalmente monótono, o eu eles faziam conversavam e se beijavam. Somente isso, Harry nem ao menos tentava forçar a barra para algo mais, nem tocar mais intimamente ele tentava.

E isso a deixava frustrada, ela queria mais, e todas as indiretas que ela dava ele não entendia ou recuava, pelo menos ela achava que ele recuava já eu ele noção entendia muita coisa do que ela queria dizer sobre isso.

Todos os outros garotos dos quais ela tinha ficado ou namorado sempre forçavam a barra para ir mais além, era bem interessante ficar negando e ver o garoto se descabelando para conseguir, ou simplesmente quando estava entediada, dar-lhes o que queria e ele sair feliz após isso.

Mas, com Harry isso não acontecia, era estranho, ele só podia ser muito inocente mesmo para não perceber todas as suas investidas que com certeza seguiriam aquilo que todos os garotos da sua idade querem.

E até hoje nada, ela pensava em quanto estava no Salão Principal com Harry, e todos praticamente todos percebiam suas investidas, tanto que Rony já a olhava estranho, ela não mais precisamente para Harry, que na visão do ruivo já tinha abusado de sua irmã e tinha certeza que depois eles teriam uma conversa muito seria, sua queria irmãzinha inocente nunca falaria ou faria essas coisas.

A ruiva estava praticamente sentando-se no colo dele e dizendo "Possua-me", pela forma como estava, todos da mesa percebiam, algumas pessoas olhavam e sorriam maliciosamente, outras olhavam feio e achavam um absurdo, e murmuravam que deviam ir para o quarto logo. Outros apenas fingiam que não estavam vendo nada do que se passava. Esse era o caso de Hermione que não tirava o olhar de seu livro de forma nenhuma.

Ela própria achava um descaramento o que Gina estava fazendo, isso não era certo, depois ela falaria com a ruiva sobre isso. E também estava morrendo de vergonha, não sabia se pela situação ou pela própria amiga.

Ela agora estava passando a mão na coxa de Harry, indo em direção ao seu brinquedinho no meio das pernas. O moreno retesou, e agora percebeu o que Gina estava tentando fazer, ele não estava ligando muito para o que ela fazia ou falava, ele estava mais preocupado em olhar um loiro na outra mesa, estava totalmente entretido com isso, observar Malfoy descaradamente, ao que ninguém percebia, pois estavam preocupados demais em ver a ruiva dar uma de vadia mais uma vez, só que agora em publico com o namorado.

Harry segurou a mão da garota impedindo de continuar, ela não se abalou e colocou a mão em seu tórax mesmo por cima da camisa que ele usava e acariciar. Murmurando de um jeito que julgava ser sexy no ouvido do moreno:

—Harry... Vamos continuar no seu quarto, vamos? – Beijou o pescoço dele dando uma leve mordida, ao que era para ele se arrepiar, mas não aconteceu, ela sentiu-se novamente frustrada, mas ainda assim continuou.

—Seria mais interessante... O que acha? Vai ser divertido e excitante... – Continuou a sussurrar e Harry que não gostara nada do que ela falava, será que ela não entendia que ele não queria essas coisas.

Mesmo ele não sabendo direito o que queria, ele sabia que não era uma coisa assim, ele pensou seriamente eu Gina não apenas não entendia seu lado como também não o respeitava de forma nenhuma, ficar fazendo essas coisas vergonhosas na frente de toda a escola.

Agora ele via todos estavam olhando para eles, e com certeza não era uma coisa boa, ele não gostava de chamar atenção, ainda mais nessas circunstancias. Sentiu seu rosto corar ao ver todos sim todos até mesmo os professores o olhavam e estavam com uma expressão estranha no rosto até mesmo Dumbledore estava sem o costumeiro sorriso, e sim com uma face entre espantada e desgostosa.

Draco mirou Harry e viu quando ele corou sentiu ganas de azarar aquela garota com toda a sua enxurrada de feitiços e azarações que conhecia.

Da mesa onde estava ela não podia ver algumas coisas que ela fazia, mas sim ele viu onde a mão dela estava, e agora ela descia descaradamente passando pelo corpo de Harry.

Ele sentiu um ciúme enorme vir de dentro de si, uma vontade de esganar a garota não se importando se fosse da maneira trouxa ou bruxa. Só queria ela longe de Harry, mesmo ele não querendo admitir nem para ele mesmo que sentia ciúme, e que ele gostava do moreno, colocou na sua cabeça que tudo isso era vingança por ela ser uma Weasley e ser horrível e não ter a mínima classe nem nada do tipo.

Ele sabia que até mesmo seus argumentos internos estavam ficando escassos, e que não conseguiria convencer nem mesmo um elfo domestico sem cérebro a fazer o que ele queria com seus argumentos esdrúxulos para com Harry e o que envolvia ele.

E la estava ele Draco Malfoy se não fosse pelo seu alto controle ser bem elevado ele já teria feito, mas segurava a varinha fortemente por baixo da mesa apontando para o casal pervertido.

Bom de pervertido só tinha a garota, mas Draco não estava pensando direito ele só via aquela garota com as mãos nele, e Potter corado com a cabeça abaixada, ela só podia estar fazendo coisas, e tinha que acabar com isso logo.

Quando o feitiço estava pronto para sair dos lábios rosados do loiro, Harry se levanta do banco, quase derrubando uma ruiva no chão que estava apoiada nele, vira-se para a saída, ainda corado vai andando rapidamente para fora do Salão.

Deixando todos sem entender nada, e a ruiva se pôs a correr para fora do Salão Principal atrás de seu namorado.

E expressão corporal de Draco não mudara, ele estava com uma raiva tremenda a ponto de azarar ou pior mandar uma imperdoável a criatura que resolvesse cruzar seu caminho.

Contudo, ele não percebeu, mas uma esperta Pansy o estava observando o almoço inteiro e sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo com o loiro, ela já tinha suas suspeitas, mas agora estava comprovado, ele estava mesmo gostando do idiota do Potter.

* * *

E lá estava ele tinha passado o resto do dia de mau humor, agora estava lendo um livro de "Aperfeiçoamento de Poções avançadas – Volume dois".

Ele até que tentava se concentrar na leitura, mas vinham sempre as imagens que teve no almoço. E lá estava ele, sabia que estava indo a uma decadência enorme, um Malfoy assim por causa de um Potter, não duvidava nada se o fantasma de Salazar viesse em "pessoa" para lhe repreender sobre isso.

Mas, sentiu quando uma pessoa sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, virou-se e deu de cara com uma Pansy sorridente e um Blaise entediado, ambos os olhando curiosamente.

—Draquinho... – Disse a garota e teve o prazer de ver a Draco a encarar com raiva ele odiava esse apelido. —Você já tem o plano contra a Wesel Fêmea? Estamos prontos para entrar em ação. – Ao ouvir isso Draco sorriu enviesado e disse:

—Esta tudo pronto, só falta executar, mas para isso preciso de vocês dois. – Disse olhando para os dois que o encaravam em expectativa.

—Primeiro, vamos acabar com o que ela mais gosta, separar no caso, já que assim tal vez ela pare de ser irritante... – Sorriu com o pensamento de separar os dois Potter e Weasley Fêmea.

—Depois vamos nos certificar de eu todos, todos saibam quem é a verdadeira Gina... Uma vadia de quinta categoria. – Enfatizou a palavra "todos". Nesse momento os três sorriram maliciosamente, cada um perdido em pensamentos, mas Pansy tinha uma leve impressão de que Draco não estava fazendo isso pelo simples prazer de ferrar com um Weasley, disso ela tinha a mais pura certeza.

* * *

N/A: _Bom, muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a Fic, e também aos que deixam comentários, eles me deixam muito feliz mesmo.__  
__Eu não terminei de responder os comentários do capítulo passado peço desculpas. Mas, fiquei meio sem tempo... T~T__  
__E quando consegui um fui escrever...__  
__E gente acho que muitos de vcs tem bola de cristal, Luly querida vc praticamente acertou o que o Draco vai fazer! Serio gente vcs tinham que trabalhar com a Sibila! kkk' ^^__  
__E também todos querem a Gina morta, eu tbm estou incluída nesse grupo, né mas cada ideia de morte pra Gina...__  
__Tdo mundo ficou morrendo de raiva da Hermione né? Tadinha mas ela só quer o bem para o Harry, e cá entre nós o Draco não é uma pessoa muito confiável! u.ú_

_Obrigada por lerem... Peço encarecidamente que deixem reviews! Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos..._


	15. Capítulo 14

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

Sinopse: Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

_**Capítulo 14**_

* * *

Gina seguiu atrás do moreno ele estava um tanto irritado com tudo, mas principalmente morrendo de vergonha, como as coisas tinham chegado a esse ponto.

Ele gostava da Gina, ela era um tanto bonitinha, tinha uma pele legal, mas ultimamente ela estava enchendo seu saco. E isso o estava tirando do serio.

Ele se sentia sim culpado pelo que tinha acontecido ele a traíra com Malfoy, mas as atitudes dela o estavam deixando louco, ainda mais essa de fazer essas coisas pervertidas na frente de toda a escola, já não bastava ela ficar o alisando quando estavam sozinhos o que ele tentava ao Maximo não fazer, agora dera para alisá-lo na frente de todos.

Isso era falta de respeito, por mais que isso soasse como se ele fosse à donzela indefesa e virgem; bom ele era pelo menos metade disso.

Sabia que se fosse outro garoto no lugar dele, já teria aproveitado já que ela praticamente o molestava, só faltava mesmo era amarrá-lo e abusar dele de varias formas, porque resto ela já fazia.

Ele entendia que num namoro tem essas coisas, mas ele não queria isso, não sabia se o problema era ela ou ele. Só não queria, e também muitas vezes ele se pegou achando ela mais como sua amiga do que namorada.

Ele ultimamente a estava beijando meio forçado, porque ele não entendia porque com Malfoy ele sentiu aquelas coisas que nunca sentira com ninguém, muito menos com Gina.

Ela era bonita, muitos caras diziam que ele tinha sorte e davam sorrisos maliciosos demais para ele, ao qual ele não compreendia o que eles queriam dizer.

Contudo, agora ele estava ali, seguindo para fora da escola, ele tinha eu se afastar dela de alguma forma, mas ele sabia que ela o estava seguindo, mas mesmo assim continuou, sentou-se no chão em as pernas cruzadas em baixo da arvore olhando o lago, ele só queria estar sozinho para poder pensar.

Ao que a ruiva chegou ao lado dele, parando em sua frente com as mãos na cintura e um cara de raiva, ela queria brigar com ele e fazê-lo entender que ela queria que ele fosse seu namorado e que fizessem coisas de namorados, e ele parasse de ser tão inocente.

—Harry... - Praticamente gritou. – Você vai ou não agir como meu namorado? Isso já esta cansando, eu tento fazer as coisas e você só foge.

O moreno a olhou, como ela era irritante, ele sabia que tinha paciência, mas já estava quase no limite.

—Gina... Da pra parar de encher o meu saco vinte e quatro horas por dia? Eu também tenho que ter o meu tempo de ficar "sozinho"- Frisou bem a palavra sozinho. E continuou. —Você é sim minha namorada, não precisa ficar por ai dizendo pra todo mundo e nem fazendo aquelas coisas que fez hoje.

A garota indignou-se como ele tinha coragem de dizer algo assim para ela, sua querida namorada que queria tanto o bem dele, e ele fazia isso com ela.

O moreno levantou ficou de frente para ela, e disse com todas as letras.

—Me de um tempo sozinho... – Ao se virar para ir embora, a garota o abraçou pelas costas e chorando como se sua vida dependesse disso, disse.

—Harry... Eu te amo muito... – Beijou o pescoço, nem assim ela deixava de tentar desesperadamente seduzi-lo. —Não faça isso comigo... Por favor... –Implorou a ruiva.

O moreno se sentindo um pouco culpado, e também por não aquentar ver garotas chorando. Virou-se para ela e deu um casto selinho quase como para dizer que estava tudo bem. E ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

—Me perdoe Harry... Eu só queria que nós fizéssemos mais coisas de namorados, mas eu exagerei, me desculpe. Mas, é que eu te amo tanto, não quero me separar de você. – Ainda com a face chorosa e Harry sentiu um aperto no coração ele odiava ver garotas chorando, ainda mais chorando por sua causa.

—Eu te perdôo Gina... Mas não faça essas coisas em publico, é vergonhoso. – Corou só de lembrar.

—Tudo bem Harry... Mas, podemos fazer quando estamos sozinhos, não? – E sorriu maliciosamente, aproximando-se do garoto que somente suspirou, estava bem demais pra ser verdade, ela tinha parado ao menos por um tempo de fazer coisas pervertidas. E la estava ela novamente.

O moreno se afastou sutilmente dela, e murmurou algo sobre estudar, e ensaio de poções, e saiu correndo novamente.

Ela só suspirou, mas tinha planos para o moreno, ela conseguiria sim o que queria, mesmo que para isso tivesse que trapacear, e quem sabe faria Harry ser seu noivo, possível marido com isso.

* * *

Salazar e Godric estavam seguindo os dois meninos já fazia um tempo, e como era para ser Salazar seguia Draco e Godric Harry.

Gogric coitado estava a ponto de vomitar com a cena que tinha acabado de presenciar, a ruiva nojenta e o Harry, ela era tão falsa será mesmo que o moreno não percebia. Ele estava considerando que o chapéu seletor tinha mandado aquela garota para a casa errada, um Gryffindor não era assim.

Mas, o que o deixava muito bravo e querendo arrancar os cabelos fio por fio daquela desbotada como seu amado havia falado esses dias atrás e segundo ele ouvira de Draco. Era que não podia se revelar, porém isso o deixava revoltado, se não fosse seu amado o acalmar e dizer que o seu protegido Slytherin, agora ele deu pra chamar Draco assim e ele não sabia o por que; mas dizia que o loiro estava aprontando um plano muito interessante para acabar com a ruiva.

Contudo, era frustrante ter que ficar presenciando aquela garota com o Harry a qual já tinha se afeiçoado tanto, e não poder fazer nada, somente se segurar para não vomitar.

Quando viu que Harry estava indo para o Salão Comunal ele resolveu ir ter com seu amado, e contar a cena grotesca que tinha acabado de presenciar.

Ele avistou Salazar entrando no Salão Comunal da Slytherin seguindo seu protegido. Seguiu para lá também, entrou e viu que o garoto tinha mesmo um plano, o que não era tão mal. Ela quase brilhante, mas ele ainda não tinha dito o que faria nem como conseguiria fazer todas essas coisas e principalmente para separar o casal mais conhecido da escola.

Percebeu o sorriso de satisfação de seu amado enquanto o garoto contava, ele estava totalmente orgulhoso do loiro, e com isso não pode deixar de sorrir também, ver seu amado assim era muito bom.

Apesar de tudo ele estava feliz, e ele sabia muito bem o que Salazar estava sentindo, já que ele sentia a mesma coisa em relação a Harry, menos a parte de ele estar com a ruiva desbotada. Mas, ai vinha o plano do Malfoy, ele sentiu-se um pouco melhor por saber disso e esperava verdadeiramente que desse tudo certo.

* * *

Gina estava voltando para o Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, totalmente distraída, pensando no que faria para Harry ceder a seus encantos.

Quando foi puxada para uma sala por alguém, nada mais nada menos que Dino Thomas, ao que a ruiva nem ao menos percebeu e já teve seus lábios tomados em um beijo urgente.

Que foi prontamente retribuído, e ela nem ao menos percebera quem era. E sentiu mãos percorrendo suas coxas, ela sabia que Harry não era, ele nunca faria algo assim consigo.

Quando se separam ele murmurou sensualmente no ouvido da ruiva.

—Gina, Gina... Estou com saudade, dês do seu namoro com o Harry nós não tivemos mais nada... – Prensou mais a garota na parede puxando suas coxas para sua cintura ao que ela apoiou nos ombros dele.

—Quero sentir você... – Chupou o pescoço dela deixando uma pequena marca... – Sei que o Harry não da jeito em você, uma namorada fogosa dessa. – Deu mais um chupão mais forte no pescoço dela.

—Sem marcas... Ahh. – Ela gemeu.

E desse jeito ela acabara por trair Harry, e o moreno continuava a se sentir mal por ter trocado um beijo com o loiro.

* * *

Agora depois do jantar Draco tinha reunido os dois Slytherins novamente, esperaram até todos irem dormir e ficaram ali, o loiro precisava contar qual seria a primeira cosia que ele faria.

—Eu preciso que você Blaise seduza a ruiva desbotada... – Sorriu maliciosamente, e riu da cara desgostosa que o moreno fez. E Pansy deu um leve risinho.

—Porque eu? –Disse ele indignado. —Porque você mesmo não faz, afinal o mais interessado aqui é você? –Sorriu. —Além do mais, seria muito fácil pra você Draco, já que todas as garotas caem aos seus pés.

O loiro fez uma cara estranha com a imagem mental que teve, ele odiava aquela garota, nem para que seu plano desse certo ele faria isso. Estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

—Poupe-me Blaise, eu não a suporto, e não conseguiria fazer isso, prefiro seduzir uma trouxa, ou até mesmo alguém como Potter a fazer isso com aquela coisa.

Todos riram nessa hora, mas Pansy sabia que tinha mais cosia nessa fala de Draco, ela tinha certeza, ele estava mesmo a fim do Harry, ele nunca agiria assim por causa de outra pessoa, somente pelo Harry. Mas, ela ainda precisava de mais provas, e ela as teria de uma forma ou de outra.

—Ta Draco eu faço, afinal, se ela é tão vadia assim, deve ter algo de bom que ela saiba fazer... – Riu imaginando.

—Ela faz sim Blaise, ela dá... – Disse Pansy arrancando uma risada dos outros dois.

—Mas, Draco e depois que Blaise conseguir, o que faremos? Temos que dar um jeito do Harry saber e ver o que aquela coisa é uma vadia. – Indagou Pansy.

—Sim, é ai que você entra Pansy, precisamos conseguir algo que possa filmas ou tirar fotos, aquelas coisas trouxas. Você consegue Pansy, se for muito difícil para você eu dou um jeito. – Sorriu enviesado, sabia que se dissesse algo assim ela faria de tudo para conseguir.

—É claro que consigo Draco... Isso você pode deixar comigo. Mas, e você o que vai fazer? – Falou Pansy, que queria muito saber o que ele faria, ou deixaria o trabalho intero nas mãos deles.

—Eu vou fazer a coisa mais importante, mostrar a todos quem é de verdade a namorada de Harry Potter. – Sorriu ele tinha certeza de que agora ele conseguiria separar o Harry da ruiva desbotada.

* * *

**N/A:** _Nossa eu ando muito criativa esses dias, e já atualizei minhas fics, e to escrevendo outra.__  
__Divulgando minha nova LongFic, de Ao No Exorcist, Okumuracest e Yaoi.__  
__Aqui esta o link para quem quiser ler:_ http:—/www—.fanfiction—.net—/s—/92—936—63/—1/—Choi ses

_O que acharam desse capitulo? Nossa sinto falta do Salazar e do Godric na Fic! T~T__  
__Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos..._


	16. Capítulo 15

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:** Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**_Capítulo 15_**

* * *

O loiro estava novamente na floresta agora era à noite no mesmo lugar onde ele e Potter tinham se beijado. Olhava tudo ao seu redor até que seus olhos focalizaram num moreno que se aproximava lentamente de si.

Virou-se para ele contemplando a bela figura de Harry que a cada passo ficava mais próxima de si, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra o moreno segurou Draco pela nuca, e o beijou fervorosamente.

Numa batalha de línguas feroz, os dois brigavam pela disputa do beijo, como já era de se esperar o loiro ganhou, puxou Potter pela cintura o jogando com certa força na arvore mais próxima, e grudando seu corpo com o do moreno.

Harry segurou no pescoço do loiro, e Draco? Bem esse agora passava suas mãos por todo o corpo de Harry, sentindo-o corpo colado ao seu estremecer ao seu toque e gemer entre o beijo.

Draco colocou as duas mãos no traseiro de Harry o trazendo para mais perto, fazendo as duas ereções se tocarem ao que os dois se separam do beijo e gemeram baixinho.

Se olharam verde no tempestade... E assim ficaram, até que o loiro abriu os olhos, viu algo verde, mas não eram aqueles lindos olhos, olhou em volta, estava em sua cama no dormitório de Slytherin, era somente um sonho. E sentiu uma pequena tristeza, e seu âmago ele desejava que tivesse sido verdade.

Levantou-se num pulo, já puxando seu cobertor e vendo seu baixo ventre, uma enorme ereção que de lá despontava. Suspirou teria que dar um jeito nisso, e assim o fez, deslizou seus dedos longos apertou-a e começou descendo lentamente, mesmo que tentasse pensar em algo diferente sem ser o moreno de olhos verdes, vinham imagens dele sempre a sua mente, que agora o estava traindo mais que qualquer coisa.

Tentou pensar nas inúmeras garotas que teve em sua cama, mas imagens de um moreno nu abaixo de si, todo corado e pedindo por mais o invadiram, ele não podia parar agora, estava quase chegando ao ápice, e assim o que se seguiu foi um gemido baixo e rouco murmurado com o nome de Harry saindo de sua boca.

Ele não estava acreditando que tinha feito isso pensando nele, mas acabara de acontecer, ele só podia estar louco não tinha outra explicação.

E assim passou um bom tempo sem dormir, pensando no sonho que teve, e no que acontecera.

Mas, o que Draco não sabia era que mais uma vez o fundador de sua casa, tinha brincado com ele, ele simplesmente tinha colocado esse sonho na cabeça do loiro em quanto ele dormia.

Salazar não era bobo, sabia que o loiro teria sonhos com o moreno, mas ele queria ver o que aconteceria, acabara por dar um jeitinho nas coisas, e estava bem feliz com o resultado.

Ele como bom Slytherin fazendo jus ao nome que era seu adorou aprontar um pouco, coisa que não fazia há séculos, a qual a tristeza o consumia lentamente, mas agora ali naquele lugar e com seu amado, não meia esforços para conseguir o que queria. Sabia que Godric brigaria com ele quando soubesse, mas naquele momento ele estava curtindo sua travessura com o enorme sorriso malicioso em sua face.

Ele queria que o loiro percebesse logo o que estava na cara, ele amava Harry e não tinha mais como evitar.

* * *

Harry agora descia as escadas do dormitório, ele infelizmente tinha dormido ate mais tarde e sabia eu se atrasaria para o café da manha. Mas, talvez assim ficasse um pouco longe de sua namorada.

Contudo, ao descer as escadas deu de cara com seu melhor amigo Ron Weasley, que o esperava e estava com uma cara de poucos amigos na direção de Harry.

—Oi Ron... Não esta tomando café da manhã? – Ele mesmo achara estranho o amigo não lhe acordar, e ainda estar ali o esperando, Ron normalmente acordava morrendo de fome.

—Sim Harry o café pode esperar, quero falar com você primeiro. – Disse o ruivo já se sentando no sofá e indicando que Harry se sentasse, o moreno não estava entendendo nada, mas fez o que seu amigo pedia.

—Harry... Você e a Gina já... Você sabe... – Fez uma cara estranha com a imagem mental que lhe veio à mente, sua inocente irmã sendo violada por seu melhor amigo, era horripilante.

—O que? - Harry não entendeu uma só palavra do que o outro estava dizendo.

—Você e a minha irmã já fizeram sexo...? – Murmurou a ultima parte, agora ele estava mais vermelho do que seu cabelo.

—Não! – Disse o moreno firme e objetivo. —Nós não fizemos nada se quer saber, eu a respeito muito Ron, não faria uma cosia assim com ela. – Harry estava tão vermelho, pior que um tomate, ele não gostaria de ter essa conversa com Ron mesmo ele sendo seu melhor amigo.

—Que bom Harry... – Suspirou Ron totalmente aliviado. —Assim a inocência de Gina esta protegida... E bom que ela namore com você companheiro, assim não abusa dela.

Harry se assustou então Ron achava que Gina era inocente, ele ate pensou isso no inicio, mas agora tinha certa duvida, ela não podia ser inocente se fazia aquelas coisas que ela queria fazer com ele.

Mas, mesmo ele não tendo irmãos sabia que devia ser difícil para Ron imaginar sua irmã fazendo coisas indevidas, mas ele respeitava sim Gina e não faria algo assim com ela.

—Bom vamos Harry... – Disse Ron ao se levantar e seguir para a porta. —Se demorarmos mais perdemos o café da manhã e eu estou morrendo de fome.

Mas, alguma coisa estava errada, Ron sabia, naquele dia, Gina não pareceu tão inocente assim.

* * *

Draco estava ate de certo modo feliz, seu plano estava indo, Blaise estava tentando se aproximar mais da Wesel Fêmea, e Pansy estava tentando conseguir aquele aparelho trouxa que ele nem sabia como funcionava, só sabia que servia pra registrar coisas, e que seria bom para o eu ele queria fazer.

Ele resolvera começar a seguir tanto o Potter como a Ruiva desbotada, para que assim ele pudesse descobrir mais coisas e principalmente furos sobre a garota, mas algo em seu âmago dizia que era mais que isso, que ele queria ver mais o moreno de tais olhos verdes por ai.

Viu quando Harry e Ron abriram as portas do Salão Principal, entraram e foram para a mesa Gryffindor, ao dessa vez Harry se sentou um pouco longe de Gina, e isso deixou a felicidade de Draco ainda maior. Mesmo ele não sabendo ou não querendo pensar no porque disso.

E assim acabou de tomar café da manhã Draco ainda ficou mais um tempo ali na mesa só olhando Harry sorrir animadamente para seus amigos em quanto conversavam e se divertiam, mas ele sentiu-se estranho, porque ele sabia que aqueles sorrisos de pura felicidade e inocência nunca seriam dirigidos a ele próprio.

* * *

_**N/A:** Gente é serio, eu não consigo parar de escrever, não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo ultimamente.__E sim eu leio todas as reviews que vcs me mandam, mas ficaeu sou horrível para responder! T~T__  
__Mas, o que eu tenho preparado pra fic, nossa até eu estou ansiosa pra chegar logo...__Minha nova Fic DRARRY: _http*:/*w* *nfi*cti*on.n*et/s/93*0*49*77*/1/Bl*oomi*ng

_Bom eu já tinha postado ela, mas eu tinha apagado, por algumas coisas e quando eu estava naquela crise de autora, mas como passou eu acho, esta aqui novamente, e, por favor, pelo menos dêem uma olhada! .__Dedico esse capitulo a Sekkai uma das leitoras do Nyah, que pediu encarecidamente por um beijinho nesse capitulo, eu fiz um pouco mais, não resisti, mas espero que não só ela como todos vocês tenham gostado..._

_Obrigada por ler... O que acharam do capitulo? Criticas "construtivas" também são bem vindas! *o* Peço encarecidamente que deixem reviews e se eu merecer __  
__Até... Beijos!_


	17. Capítulo 16

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:** Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

_**Capítulo 16**_

* * *

Pansy estava preocupada, já fazia alguns dias que ela tentava conseguir o que lhe fora pedido, mas estava complicado, ela nem ao menos sabia o que era essa tal maquina trouxa.

Ela sabia que o que tinha que fazer era parte importante do plano, afinal como conseguiriam uma prova concreta de que a ruiva desbotada era uma vadia sem aquilo que o loiro pedia.

A loira achava que a tarefa seria mais fácil, já que não era tão difícil de se conseguir certo? Errado... Estava sendo difícil, se ela ao menos tivesse alguma idéia disso, pensou seriamente que deveria ter participado das aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas, mas ela pensava eu essa matéria era inútil quando se era bruxo, e agora estava pagando pato disso tudo, pois não conseguia e nem conhecia nada dessa maquina, só a informação que era para filmar, mas ela nem sabia o que isso significava.

E assim ela foi, nem ao menos percebeu e já estava na quadra de Quadribol, foi quando avistou alguém que achava que poderia salva-la de tudo isso.

Collin Creavey o garoto vivia com uma maquina trouxa nas mãos, um enfeitiçada, mas ainda era trouxa, e também o garoto entendia dessas coisas, ela poderia muito bem perguntar a ele sobre essas maquinas trouxas que tanto precisava, e ele como um bom Gryffindor a atenderia, e seria bem fácil conseguir essa informação importante dele.

Seguiu para perto dele, que estava tirando fotos de uns garotos de Revenclaw que estavam brincando de pegar o pomo.

Aproximou-se do garoto, e sentou ao seu lado, ao que o loirinho se assustou ainda mais quando viu o escudo Slytherin nas vestes da menina. Não era segredo que varias cobras usavam o garoto como saco de pancada e de azaraçoes, quando lhes dava vontade, e quando avistou um deles, já pensou que levaria mais uma enchorrada de azaraçoes.

—Oi... - Disse Pansy com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

—Er... Oi. - Murmurou baixinho, e foi instintivamente para longe dela, se encolhendo.

—Eu queria perguntar uma coisa para você. - Pansy sorriu tentando ser amigavel, ela tinha percebido o jeito do garoto, e não queria ele muito arredio.

—A mim? - Indagou o loirinho parecendo surpreso.

—Sim... - Foi para mais perto dele. —O que você pode me dizer sobre maquinas trouxas para filmar?

—Bom, elas são dificeis de se conseguir, é uma nova tecnologia trouxa e... - Antes que pudesse terminar de falar a garota o interrompeu.

—Tecno o que? - Perguntou intrigada, ela não conhecia aquela expressão.

—É como eles chamam essas invençoes... - Disse compreencivo e feliz por não ter sido azarado ainda. E continuou.

—Eu consegui uma por puro acaso, um primo meu de Durmstrang me deu de presente de aniversario. - Corou ao falar do primo, deixando a garota intrigada, mas ela precisava saber mais dessa maquina.

—Eu nem sabia nada sobre essas coisas de filmar antes dele me dar, e aprendi a todo custo a mexer sozinho o que foi dificil, mas eu ainda prefiro minha maquina fotografica de sempre. - Sorriu, amava tirar fotos.

A menina viu ali uma ótima oportunidade, afinal não era besta e se conseguisse a ajuda dele, ainda mais se conseguisse emprestado.

—Você poderia me ensinar a mexer nela, eu gostaria muito, ouvi falar dessas maquinas e assim adoraria saber mais sobre elas, e não conheço ninguém que sabe dessas maquinas. – Disse tentando convencer o garoto, ela precisava da ajuda dele de qualquer jeito, e se não emprestasse precisaria de conseguir uma de alguma forma.

—Bem, eu poderia te explicar como funciona, mas como ela é enfeitiçada é fácil de mexer, não tem muitas dificuldades. Se quiser eu te explico algumas coisas. – O loirinho sorriu amigavelmente.

—Sim, seria muito bom. – Disse feliz e entusiasmada, pelo menos conseguira algo, mas quem sabe se ela conseguiria emprestado.

—Tudo bem amanhã, aqui mesmo depois das aulas, eu já trago a minha e eu te ensino. –Sorriu.

—Ahh... Obrigada! – Se aproximou dele colocou as mãos em seu rosto, e beijou seu rosto, e saiu correndo. Precisava contar a Draco o que acabara de descobrir, deixando um Collin sem entender nada para trás e totalmente corado.

* * *

Blaise também tinha que fazer sua parte, então ele resolveu ver qual era a rotina xata daquela garota. Se pôs a segui-la, e vê-la agarrada e tentando coisas com o Potter não era nada agradável. Esperava que o loiro ao menos reconhecesse seu trabalho árduo e irritante.

Quando Potter conseguiu por algum milagre sair de perto das garras daquela garota, Blaise ainda a seguiu o resto da tarde esperando um momento para que assim pudesse se aproximar.

Ela andou ela escola, falou com as amigas, e esbanjava veneno dizendo varias coisas sobre seu namoro com Harry, coisas que não eram verdade ela aumentava mais ainda.

Dizia que o moreno fazia declarações de amor a cada segundo, e que era irritante e meloso, que ele a amava demais, e que faziam cosias a noite, dizia até que já tomavam banho juntos. Mas, algo chamou a atenção do moreno, ela disse que chamaria a imprensa para relatar e dizer a todos que ela era a escolhida do eleito, a garota com a qual ele namorava e que brevemente seria sua noiva, e que Harry estava ansioso para que isso acontecesse afinal, ele a amava, e queria que o mundo soubesse da relação deles, e que até iria ele próprio pedir sua mão em namoro para seus pais nas ferias.

E as outras garotas acreditavam e faziam perguntas indiscretas, ao que ela dava um sorriso malicioso e contavam, ao que seguiu para a torre de astronomia.

E quando Blaise passou ainda pode ouvir as meninas falando mal dela pelas costas, dizendo que ela era uma vadia, e que não acreditavam em algumas coisas que ela dizia, e que Potter só podia ser cego mesmo para não perceber o tipo de garota que ela era. Bom nessa parte e basicamente em tudo o que ouvira o moreno também achava.

A menina entrou e ele soube que ela esperava alguém, mas se ela estava sozinha não podia perder tempo, também na torre de astronomia poderia das inicio as suas investidas, ai metade do que tinha que fazer estaria completo.

—Ora, quem temos aqui? – Disse o moreno já entrando no recinto e dirigindo-se a garota, que instintivamente já segurava a varinha por baixo das vestes como forma de proteção, já que não se podia confiar nessas serpentes.

—O que você quer aqui Zabini? – Disse já perto da parede apontando a varinha para ele em quanto se aproximava dela.

—Simples minha garota... – Disse mais próximo a ela, já de frente para sua varinha, e murmurou sensualmente. —Quero você...

Gina, não entendeu o que ele queria com ela, ele era um Slytherin, um daqueles que repudiava os Gryffindors, ainda mais os de sua família.

—Você é um Slytherin, não quero você e namoro o Harry. – Disse já encostada na parede.

—E o que isso tem a ver? – Se aproximou mais dela. —Potter não merece a garota que tem, tão linda, e com esse corpo, estou louco para ter você, Ginevra. – Disse sensualmente perto do rosto dela, olham em seus olhos.

A garota olhou o corpo do garoto a sua frente, os ombros largos, os músculos escondidos e meio marcados sob a camisa branca, com alguns botões abertos, o sorriso de lado que o deixava com um ar sensual, e o jeito de homem, ela sabia que não resistiria por muito tempo.

Blaise pegou ela pela cintura, e beijou ela não demorou a corresponder ao beijo, e ela já foi passando a mão pelo corpo dele, e ele aproveitou um pouco afinal mesmo sendo ela ainda tinha um corpo de garota ali a sua frente.

Passou as mãos por baixo da saia dela, e ela gemeu entre o beijo, mas ele sabia não podia ir alem, não ali, somente quando Pansy conseguisse o que precisava, ai chegava a outra parte do plano para ser completo.

Separou-se dela, e olhou em seu rosto, que tinha um sorriso malicioso. Sabia o que ela queria, nenhuma garota resistia a ele, disso ele sabia, e adorava esse Poter que tinha sobre elas, talvez o único que tinha um poder de sedução maior que o seu fosse Draco, mas ele sabia que com o loiro era diferente, suas conquistas de davam somente ao que ele desejava, ou quando queria simplesmente aliviar-se.

—Outro dia... Pode ser? Essa hora alguém pode aparecer, e eu não teria tempo suficiente para lhe dar prazer... – Murmurou a ultima parte rente ao ouvido da garota.

Agora era só esperar que logo conseguiriam completar o plano.

* * *

**N/A:** _Mais um capítulo saído do forno pra vocês...__Nossa minha priminha esta aqui em casa, e não tem como eu escrever com ela aqui, então tive que usar meu tablet, e é horrível escrever nele, mas enfim, consegui.__Não respondi os reviews, não tive muito tempo, mas prometo responder, mas eu li todos, e amei, adoro vcs gente de verdade.__E bem espero que gostem do capítulo, sem ele não teria como seguir o plano..._

_Sei que vcs estão muito ansiosos para o que ai acontecer, não me matem, andei recebendo algumas ameaças para fazer esse plano ir logo, mas ele vai gente calma. kkkk'__Obrigada por ler... Até o próximo capítulo, beijos..._


	18. Capítulo 17

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:** Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

_**Capítulo 17**_

* * *

Draco sabia que seu plano daria certo, mas ainda não sabia o que faria, para mostrar esse vídeo a todos, já que ele não tinha como fazer isso, mas contava com Pansy que estava aprendendo a mexer nessa maquina, e mesmo que fosse com a ajuda daquele Gryffindor servia para alguma coisa.

Blaise já tinha concluído metade de sua parte, agora só dependia de Pansy e dele para pensar em como faria isso.

Mas, mesmo assim, depois pensaria isso, agora era a parte interessante, colocar o plano em ação, e sim seria naquele mesmo dia.

Ele estava exultante, e ao mesmo tempo nervoso, nada podia dar errado, ele tinha conseguido roubar essa câmera do pequeno Gryffindor que neste exato momento estava procurando como um louco pela escola, ele devolveria depois já que Pansy o fez prometer em nome de Salazar, ela estava se afeiçoando ao pequenininho, o que não era uma coisa legal, ele era um Gryffindor, mas quem era ele para falar, não é mesmo?

Mas, agora o mais importante, era Blaise conseguir o que precisava, ele e Pansy seguiam para a Torre de Astronomia, as aulas já tinham acabado, e o moreno marcara com a ruiva desbotada ali mesmo, segundo ele para continuar e ter a magia do primeiro encontro, o segundo também teria que ser ali.

Ali também era um lugar mais fácil para os dois se esconderem, afinal, ele não sabia mexer direito naquela coisa, então ficou combinado que Pansy iria com ele, e o resto seria com o moreno.

Os dois chegaram, e se esconderam num lugar estratégico, perto da porta, mas que ao mesmo tempo tinham uma boa visão da sala. Ali, tinha uma parte mais escura, e era essa mesmo onde eles estavam. Os dois agachados no chão, enquanto Draco tomava a precaução de fazer um feitiço ilusório envolta deles.

Um pouco depois a garota entrou, e Blaise se pôs em ação, fazendo o que tinha que fazer, enquanto Pansy filmava, e tentava a todo custo não pegar o foco no rosto do garoto e sim no da Gina e nas coisas que ela falava e fazia, tanto que Blaise tinha feito até mesmo um feitiço para mudar um pouco sua voz, ele não podia ser reconhecido, e como ela era uma vadia mesmo não saberia o que estava acontecendo.

Mas, eles não contavam que uma coisa diferente do plano pudesse acontecer...

* * *

Harry estava achando estranho, antes ele vivia encontrando Malfoy por ai e aqui, mas agora estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. E também, por um lado ele achava que o loiro o estava evitando, sentiu-se mal ao pensar isso, afinal mesmo eles tendo trocado apenas um beijo, foi tão intenso e diferente de todos o que ele experimentara, mesmo sua lista não sendo tão extensa, foi especial para ele de alguma forma.

Piorava consideravelmente com Gina ao seu lado, o beijando, o que não lhe trazia sentimentos, nem nada parecido do que experimentara beijando Malfoy. Ele estava beijando Gina por beijar, a garota o puxava e beijava muitas vezes, mas não sentia nada, era estranho, ela quase o engolia, e ele mal participava, deixava-a enfiar a língua em sua boca, sem emoção alguma.

Era estranho ele gostava de Gina não gostava? Precisava ver Malfoy novamente para que assim tivesse certeza de tudo isso. Não entendia o porquê desses acontecidos com ele, era errado dois homens juntos, ainda mais por causa dessa profecia, que não tinha nada a ver.

Ele sabia que tinha que conversar com o loiro, não adiantava mais sair por ali sozinho com pensamentos estranhos e sem entender nada sobre isso.

E foi assim que pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele saíra em disparada pelo castelo, procurando em todos os lugares ele não sabia qual era o lugar preferido do loiro então seria tudo mais difícil. Procurou nas salas de aula, na biblioteca, no lago, até mesmo nas masmorras, e nada de ele achar Malfoy.

Foi então que ele se tocara, o único lugar onde ele ainda não tinha procurado era na Torre de Astronomia, mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali?

Não quis pensar na perspectiva, ali era um lugar para casais, onde eles faziam varias coisas indevidas, e se o loiro estava ali, ele estava com alguém, e isso não era nada agradável a sua visão, sentiu algo estranho no peito e não sabia o que era, ele nunca tinha sentido algo assim.

Mas, resolveu que iria assim mesmo, e apesar de ter alguns ensaios de feitiços para entregar amanhã mesmo, e que estavam atrasados. Ele preferia ir a procura de Malfoy, mesmo que levasse uma bronca enorme, ele precisava falar com ele, precisava entender o que tinha acontecido e o que eram aqueles sentimentos conflitantes dentro de si, que só faziam piorar com o tempo.

Chegando perto da entrada, ele ficou um tempinho antes de entrar, já que poderia mesmo encontrar o loiro ali no meio agarrado a alguma garota, respirou fundo e entrou.

Contudo, o que viu não era o loiro, mas o fez parar e sentir uma raiva imensa, sua namorada, estava nos braços de outro, ela o traíra, mas inexplicavelmente o sentimento era diferente do que experimentara sobre o loiro minutos atrás.

Era raiva, irritação, nojo, e outros sentimentos conflitantes em seu olhar, ele deu um paço entrando de vez naquele recinto, foi nesse momento que Draco viu o moreno ali, com olhos faiscando, não era isso que ele tinha pretendido fazer para o plano.

Pansy também o viu, ela não sabia se continuava a filmar a cena do "casal", ou Potter e sua previsível explosão. Olhando para ele, ela sentiu uma vontade de rir, era melhor do que eles podiam esperar, e veriam tudo ali mesmo e primeira mão.

Nesse momento a garota nos braços de Blaise gemia, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e apalpava os seios dela, ele nem mesmo se mexia ela se esfregava completamente nele, e passava a mão pelo membro dele por cima da calça, era obvio para qualquer pessoa que visse que ela não era nenhum pouco inocente, por ainda em suas ações, que pareciam ser experientes demais até para o gosto de Blaise.

Harry ainda estava parado naquele canto tentando processar o que via, ele fora enganado, sua mente lhe dizia quase gritava, ele apesar de tudo tinha confiado em Gina, e ela o traíra daquela forma.

Perto da porta onde ela não o via direito o moreno a olhava com a visível expressão de nojo, Draco estava exultante, e se pudesse riria de tudo, mas ele sabia que era melhor ficar no canto dele, se algo acontecesse ele seria o responsável, e o moreno do jeito que era, podia ficar bravo com ele ao invés da namorada vadia, ainda por quando estava tão entretida no que estava acontecendo, e no prazer que sentia, sem que nem penetração era feita ainda.

Agora a menina descia para fazer um oral nele, nesse momento ele tinha visto Potter ali, mas ele não sabia se parava ou prosseguia, não estava no plano, ele travou sem saber o que fazer.

Gina desabotoava a calça dele, nesse momento, a ruiva olha para o lado, e vê Harry ali parado, arregala os olhos em descrença. Não podia estar acontecendo aquilo, não era Potter ali, não poderia, tudo o que ela tinha conseguido ruiria. Ela tinha eu fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixar assim.

—Harry! – Disse a menina, quase gritando, arrumando sua blusa que estava totalmente desabotoada, ela estava mais vermelha que o próprio cabelo não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

—Não é isso que você esta pensando... E-Eu... – Disse ainda alarmada, o moreno tinha que acreditar nela, de qualquer forma, ele era dela, e não seria assim que o perderia, a culpa era dele que não dera a ela o que ela queria e precisava.

—Ele abusou de mim Harry! – Murmurou chorosa. —Vê ele é uma serpente, eles fazem essas coisas, ele queria a mim, eu sua namorada, queria a namorada do aleito. Acredite em mim Harry... E-Eu te amo! – Disse apontando para Blaise que se mantinha imóvel atrás da garota, e se divertiam com a tentativa falha dela de se safar, a garota na ultima sentença da frase estava com sua face já banhada pelas lagrimas.

O moreno não estava acreditando nada no que ela estava falando, afinal ele vira boa parte de tudo aquilo, ela se entregava ao garoto, e não era ele que abusava dela, às vezes parecia até mesmo o contrario.

—Gina. – Murmurou baixa e controlada mente, deixando todos na sala achando que não era Potter ali, ele explodiria e não falaria isso, e diante dessa frase a garota abriu um sorrisinho discreto nos lábios, achava que o moreno tinha acreditado nela. E ele continuou.

—Você me traiu! – Gritou a plenos pulmões, agora sim era o Potter que todos conheciam, o sorriso da menina murchou naquele momento, e o do loiro apenas aumentou.

—Eu confiei em você Gina, e você faz o que? Me trai, sua vadia, todos me diziam que você era uma vadia, e eu simplesmente não acreditava, afinal, a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo não pode ser assim. Engano meu, você sim uma vadia. – Ele dizia em toda a sua raiva, ele estava com nojo de estar na mesma sala que ela, sentiu nojo de todas as vezes que beijava aquela coisa a sua frente, se é que poderia chamar assim.

—Nosso namoro esta acabado... Vá ser essa vadia longe de mim. – Ele ficou com uma vontade enorme lançar um feitiço naquela garota, que se dizia inocente. Mas, ela não valia a pena, não valia nem mesmo um simples feitiço saído de sua varinha.

Harry virou-se para sair, mas a garota segurou seu braço, o suplicando enquanto lagrimas e mais lagrimas manchavam sua face.

—Harry... Me perdoe, eu te amo, não faça isso comigo, pote favor. Ele abusou de mim, eu juro. – Disse ela tentaria até o ultimo conseguir seu amor de uma forma ou de outra, não importando se ela tivesse que se humilhar como naquela hora,.

—Não Gina. – Murmurou sem nem ao menos olhar para ela, desvencilhou-se da ruiva que de caiu no chão joelhos e ainda gritava chamando pelo Harry e seguiu altivo até o Salão comunal, pensava no que tinha acabado de acontecer, e também, numa coisa que não devia pensar, em que depois de tudo aquilo ele não tinha falado com o loiro ainda, mas brevemente ele faria.

* * *

**N/A:** _Finalmente o capítulo que todos estavam esperando, e sim eu acho que depois dessa eu paro de receber ameaças, ou avadas de um lado, crucios de outro, tadinha da autora, vcs não tem dó de mim não? T~T __Mas, enfim, eu iria fazer diferente, seguir com mais algumas coisas antes de tudo acontecer, mas como a Anarchy (Uma das leitoras do Nyah) pediu e não queria o Harry exposto de uma forma que ficasse como muito corno, mudei algumas coisas, e ainda outras que vão acontecer, mas ai é Spoiler... Morriii... __Então espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e que eu amei escrever! _

_Eai o que acharam..?. Merecido o que aconteceu com ela? Por favor deixem reviews! __  
__Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos!_


	19. Capítulo 18

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:** Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**_Capítulo 18_**

* * *

No momento em, que Harry tinha visto, e feito tudo aquilo com a ruiva, os dois fundadores abriram um sorriso enorme, foi melhor do que eles esperavam, o moreno tinha visto com seus próprios olhos aquilo que ela era de verdade.

Godric não perdeu tempo em pular nos braços do amado a abraçando e sorrindo, agora sim estava quase tudo perfeito, só faltava mesmo os dois ficarem juntos, mas isso que tinha acontecido já era mais do que eles podiam esperar, afinal, os dois já tinham se beijado, então seria pelo menos mais fácil.

Salazar o abraçou ternamente, vendo a felicidade do outro em seus braços, beijou sua testa, e viu por cima do ombro do outro, o Draco sorrindo abertamente, diferente do que ele costumava sorrir.

Naquele momento ele soube que o loiro amava mesmo Harry, por mais que não admitisse.

* * *

Gina chegou em seu quarto totalmente desolada, chorava muito, lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto incontrolavelmente. Não acreditava no que tinha acontecido, Harry era seu, somente seu, ela que tinha o sonho de se casar com o eleito, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Desde pequena queria isso, era seu sonho, e quando viu ele ali na sua casa amigo de seu irmão, sabia que seria mais fácil, ele seria seu marido, viveriam felizes para sempre, ela sendo a senhora Potter, com vários filhos e nada nem ninguém iria atrapalhar seu sonho não importava o que acontecesse, ela conseguiria o que queria.

E agora tudo aquilo estava se esvaindo de suas mãos, mas não ficaria assim, ela o conseguiria de qualquer jeito, não importando de como seria, ela o teria.

—Gina, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou uma das meninas que estavam no quarto, lendo um livro, e se assustou quando viu a garota chorando daquela forma, ela vivia feliz agora que era a namorada de Harry Potter.

—Não é da sua conta... – Disse Gina e foi para sua cama se deitado, queria ficar sozinha agora, e pensar no que faria para ter Harry novamente em suas mãos.

A garota seguiu para a cama da ruiva, sentou ao seu lado, e perguntou:

—Foi alguma coisa com o Harry? Vocês terminaram? – Perguntou tentando ser gentil, mas também estava morrendo de curiosidade.

—Ele vai voltar a ser meu... Saia daqui! – Gritou com muita raiva, não queria saber dessas pessoas falando dela e eles não tinham terminado, era só uma questão de tempo até ela tê-lo novamente. Disso tinha certeza.

A garota saiu de lá correndo, tinha que contar pras amigas, afinal, Harry Potter estava solteiro novamente.

* * *

Não demorou muito, e no outro dia todos já estavam sabendo que o casal "perfeitinho" de Hogwarts tinha terminado, no café da manhã, todos olhavam para os dois.

Gina estava sentada longe de Harry mais por escolha do moreno, que não queria ficar perto dela nem um minuto, E foi para o outro canto da mesa, Ron e Hermione sentaram-se na frente dele, precisavam perguntar se o que todos falavam era verdade.

—Harry... – Murmurou Hermione, e o moreno só veio perceber que eles estavam lá depois que ouviu seu nome arrancando de seus pensamentos, ele olhava sempre para a porta, queria falar com o loiro, já que era isso que queria ontem, e acabou por presenciar aquela cena horripilante.

—O que foi Hermione? Bom dia pra vocês também... – Disse meio nervoso, ele tinha uma vaga idéia do que queriam com ele.

—Bom dia... – Disse a castanha, e Ron só concordou, ele estava com uma carranca estranha, mas já se enchia de comida. —Harry, é verdade o que estão falando por ai? Você a Gina terminaram? – Continuou a garota.

Ron olhou para Harry e o olhou ameaçadoramente, mesmo ele sendo seu melhor amigo, ela era sua irmãzinha.

—Sim Hermione nós terminamos... – Disse finalmente ele não queria ficar falando disso, e apesar de que se continuasse precisaria contar o que vira ontem, e tinha certeza de que Ron não gostaria nada daquilo, e bom tinha uma chance considerável de achar que era mentira.

—Mas, por quê? Vocês pareciam se gostar tanto, e Gina é bonita sabe, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou a castanha, ela queria entender, não imaginava que eles terminariam assim. E o moreno suspirou, realmente ele não queria falar, mas sabia que Hermione o enxeria até ele falasse, as vezes tinha raiva do jeito que a amiga era, mas sabia que ela se preocupava com ele.

—Não quero falar sobre isso, ok. – Disse já iria sair da mesa, viu por cima do ombro da amiga, que o loiro já estava em sua mesa tomando café, e incrivelmente ele parecia mais feliz, algo que deixou o moreno sem entender. Mas, foi novamente tirado de seus devaneios, quando Ron com uma raiva tremenda falou:

—Como não? Você faz isso com a minha irmã... E agora não quer falar sobre isso, como quer que eu aceite isso? – Ele estava com raiva, muita raiva, ele vira na Sala Comunal sua irmã chorar e ele não deixaria ninguém fazer isso com ela, nem mesmos eu melhor amigo.

—Ron... Você não entenderia ok! É uma coisa minha, e não tem nada com você e nem a Hermione, agora se me derem licença? – Disse já se preparando para levantar, o ruivo segurou seu braço com força, o mantendo no lugar. Automaticamente, todos os olhares da mesa foram diretamente para eles.

—Me diz por que terminou com a minha irmã? O que ela te fez? Ela te ama Harry... E você? Se não gostava dela, porque aceitou namorar? Você a fez chorar! – Gritou a ultima sentença, fazendo com que todos que estavam no Salão olhassem para eles. O moreno não sabia direito o que fazer.

—E-Eu gostava da Gina... – Murmurou se encolhendo, percebendo que todos o olhavam, ele não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

—Se gostava então porque terminou? Você a desonrou Harry, ela não merecia isso. – Disse Ron ainda gritando, ele estava possesso, não podia deixar as coisas ficarem assim, ela era sua irmã.

—E-Ela... – Ele não sabia o que dizer, estava indeciso se dizia a verdade ou não. Do outro lado da mesa, Gina sorria abertamente, ela tinha feito ceninha para Ron de manhã, sabia que ele ficaria bravo, e iria tirar satisfações com Harry, assim ela seria a vitima dessa historia.

—Ela me traiu... – Murmurou baixinho, ao que Ron e Hermione fizeram um esforço enorme para ouvir, Hermione arregalou os olhos em descrença. Já Ron com mais raiva ainda, por essa calunia horrenda contra sua irmã, estreitou os olhos para o moreno apertando ainda mais seu pulso, levantou-se da mesa o punho fechado, ele realmente iria dar um soco em Harry, se não fosse Hermione para o segurar. Ele olhou para Harry, que se encolheu sob o olhar de cólera que lhe era dirigido.

—Minha irmã nunca faria algo assim, ela é uma garota honrada, que minha mãe fez questão de ensiná-la desde pequena como deveria agir. E ela ama você Harry... Ela nunca faria isso, trair ainda mais dessa forma, você não pode acreditar numa coisa que ouviu. – Disse já se virando para sair.

—Eu a vi com outro... – Disse com muita raiva, odiava quando não acreditavam nele. E Ron se virou para o moreno, ainda com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

—Você não merece namorar a minha irmã... – E saiu do Salão, deixando todos olhando para o moreno que sentou-se novamente, e abaixou a cabeça, sabia que isso aconteceria, agora Ron não falaria mais com ele.

Do outro lado do Salão um certo loiro estava com raiva, mas sim de Ron, como ele falava com Harry daquela maneira? Novamente se não fosse seu alto controle enorme, ele teria ido à mesa de Gryffindor, e teria batido tanto em Ron, que o outro ficaria com a cara pior do que ele já tinha.

Hermione sentou-se na frente de Harry novamente, e pediu:

—Harry... Me conta essa historia direito? – Ao que o moreno voltou a comer lentamente, saiu do Salão sendo seguido pela castanha, resolveu que o melhor era contar mesmo, contou para ela tudo o que tinha visto, e acontecido.

Ela não estava acreditando muito, já que Gina nunca se mostrou ser esse tipo de pessoa, mas também, sabia que Harry não contaria uma cosia dessas se não fosse verdade, o que ela podia fazer era ajudar o amigo, e tentar entender, por isso falaria com Gina depois, mas agora ela tinha consolar e ajudar o moreno.

* * *

Ao final das aulas, Harry queria ficar sozinho um pouco, não estava mais agüentando aquelas meninas vindo sempre falar com ele, dando em cima dele, e tentando coisas, tinha acabado de fugir de Milicent que lhe segurou com toda a força e iria beijá-lo, teve que fazer um esforço enorme para sair dos braços dela, e claro uma azaraçãozinha básica.

Por sorte conseguiu, mas foi por pouco, porque logo vieram as irmãs Patil, que o prensaram num dos corredores e tentaram agarrá-lo, e falando varias coisas sobre serem melhores que Gina.

Estava sendo um dia cansativo, piorou quando ele lembrou-se de que queria falar com Malfoy, mas não daria certo com aquele monte de gente correndo atrás dele, não sabia o que era pior, uma só, tentando agarrá-lo, ou varias.

Resolveu que tinha que sair dali, para um lugar onde ficasse sozinho, foi para o Lago, bem longe das vistas de qualquer um, andando por ali, seguindo para longe, talvez assim conseguisse um pouco de paz.

Malfoy também estava querendo falar com o moreno, afinal, sem Gina no meio tudo ficaria mais fácil, certo?

Mesmo ele não admitindo o porquê queria falar com o moreno, ele sabia que não tinha argumentos, para discutir com sua própria consciência que vinha sempre lembrá-lo de como ele e o moreno combinavam, ou como se sentia diferente com ele por perto, ou lembrar-se do beijo trocado pelos dois, ao que ele tentava esquecer e argumentar com ela ao contrario de tudo o que ela falava.

Viu no corredor ele ser quase agarrado pelas irmãs Patil, sentiu algo horrível no peito, não conseguia nem pensar nelas beijando o que era dele, mas espera ai, dele? Esta errado, certo?

Suspirou feliz quando o moreno conseguiu sair de perto delas, deixando-as para trás desoladas, por não terem conseguido nem um mísero selinho dele.

Passou por elas, seguindo o moreno, entendia isso dele querer se afastar, afinal com todos querendo assediá-lo, até mesmo ele faria isso.

Mas, não é como se o loiro não quisesse fazer algo diferente não é mesmo? Mas, novamente esse pensamento, ele espantou para longe, não gostava de pensar no moreno, e nas coisas que o envolviam principalmente naquele ângulo.

Mas, continuou seguindo-o, viu se apoiar numa arvore em frente ao lago, e suspirar, fechando os olhos a apreciando a brisa que vinha do imenso lago.

O moreno estava até que bem escondido, com algumas poucas arvores ali, mas era um tanto perto do castelo, uma parte que havia sido demolida há tempos, mas ainda tinham ruínas ali e uma meia parede, pelo menos é o que deveria ser antes de ser derrubada, que impediam as pessoas de verem muito bem aquela área.

Ali também era calmo, e dava para ver o lago e bem escondido, afinal, poucas pessoas sabia que ali, era praticamente os fundos da escola, que era muito grande e os alunos não perdiam muito tempo procurando nem nada disso, se perguntava como Harry o conhecia.

Ficou um tempo o olhando, ele parecia estar apreciando a solidão dali, estava até bonito, o cabelo balançava levemente com a brisa.

Se aproximou lentamente dele, as acabou por pisar num galho quebrando-o e Harry se assustou, olhou para o loiro ali parado, não sabia o que fazer, se ficava feliz, por não ter que ir ate ele perguntar, ou se ficava indiferente, já que se ele estava ali não poderia ser coisa boa, certo?

—Esta fugindo das suas fãs Potter? – Disse Draco sorrindo debochadamente.

—E o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Harry, sem entender o que o loiro queria.

—Simples, vendo o menino-de-ouro fugir das garotas... Tsk. – Disse em um tom arrogante. A Harry tinha se esquecido como odiava esse tom de voz dele.

—E o que você tem haver com isso? Ah, sim, as garotas não correm atrás de você é isso? – Indagou Potter divertido. E o loiro não gostava nada de ser retalhado assim, muitas garotas corriam atrás dele sim.

—Pelo contrario Potter... Varias garotas correm atrás de mim, tenho quem eu quiser, afinal eu sou perfeito. – Disse ainda em tom arrogante, e Harry não gostou nada dessa frase, e Draco se moveu para mais perto dele.

—Ahh Potter me diga, porque terminou com a Wesel Fêmea? Vocês faziam um casal tão lindo. – Ironia correndo a solta por todas as falas do loiro.

—Não enche Malfoy, não quero falar disso... – Murmurou cabisbaixo, pensar nisso, o fazia pensar que além de ter sido traído perdeu seu melhor amigo. E nem percebeu que o loiro estava agora a sua frente.

—Todos sabiam que ela era uma vadia, só você que não via... Mas, Potter pensa pelo lado bom, pelo menos você continua virgem. – Disse em zombaria, mas ele queria era ver o moreno sorrindo, ou ao menos brigando com ele, e não triste.

—Porque você fica falando sobre a minha virgindade? Ta a fim de tirar ela por um acaso? – Disse Harry com raiva, depois que disse percebeu o que tinha falado e não conseguiu evitar corar, e olhou para o lago.

Já Draco quando ouviu o que ele disse, não pode evitar de imaginar essa cena, ele tirando a virgindade do moreno, aproximou-se dele mais um pouco, vendo aquele rosto corado evitando olhar pra ele, os olhos verdes lívidos por baixo dos óculos horríveis, não pode deixar de sentir seu próprio corpo reagir aquilo.

—E se eu quiser? – Disse próximo ao moreno não muito sensual, mas foi automático ele disse sem pensar, simplesmente saiu tão facilmente de seus lábios, que ele sentou-se estranho, e incrivelmente acabou por corar, ele não queria ter dito isso em voz alta. E eram poucas as coisas que o faziam corar.

—O que? Você... – Harry disse assustado, ele achava que o loiro falaria qualquer coisa menos aquilo. Olhou pra ele como se ele tivesse três cabeças e estivesse dançando de saia de colinhas rodadas a sua frente, e viu algo que o fez ficar pior ainda, era a primeira vez na vida que o via corar assim, as vezes que brigavam não contava, já que era por raiva.

Não conseguia acreditar Malfoy estava corado... E era pelo que ele tinha acabado de dizer, o moreno não sabia o que fazer, era estranho.

Os dois ficaram um tempo sem olhar um no outro, perdidos em pensamentos, eles estavam se sentindo estranho um com o outro dessa forma.

Draco olhou Harry ele queria mesmo beijá-lo, mas não sabia se o moreno aceitaria, afinal todos o estavam assediando aquele dia, também, o que disse o estava deixando com vergonha, e se continuassem assim, nada sairia bem.

Salazar e Godric estavam ali naquele momento, eles estavam vendo tudo, e era estranho os dois estarem assim um com o outro.

Salazar foi em direção ao loiro, e começou a murmurar varias coisas no seu ouvido, e Godric fez a mesma coisa com o moreno, falavam eu eles se gostavam, e queriam se beijar, e deveriam, não é por isso que eles tinham que ficar inibidos, precisavam ter coragem, afinal, já tinham se beijado uma vez, outra não faria diferença, na que não tinha ninguém aqui alem deles dois, e tudo o que eles queriam era sentir o outro junto de si novamente.

Harry como o mais corajoso que era mostrando que sim ele era da casa dos leões, segurou os ombros do loiro, e o puxou para perto de si, Draco olhou nos olhos do moreno, perdendo-se naquelas esmeraldas.

Novamente o momento único, e o loiro foi se aproximando cada vez mais dele, seus lábios se tocaram levemente, somente um roçar, nenhum se separou, e Harry juntou mais seus lábios, ficaram assim um tempo, suas respirações se misturando, o loiro passou a língua nos lábios do moreno, que prontamente abriu os lábios dando espaço para ele fazer o que quiser.

Draco procurou a língua de Harry, brincado com ela entre a sua, novamente a sensação de algo diferente, ele segurou a cintura de Harry, e o puxou para perto, o moreno segurando seus ombros, se beijavam lentamente, sentindo um ao outro.

Mas, logo o beijo se tornou urgente, e Draco foi com Harry mais para perto da arvore, o apoiando ali, com as duas mãos na cintura do moreno, que se sentiu estranho, normalmente ele não teria que ficar assim com o loiro, afinal garotas seguram no pescoço, e o garoto comanda o beijo, estava errado, mas sua emnte logo foi nublada desses pensamentos quando sentiu sua ereção que ele nem mesmo percebeu que tinha ali, encostar-se a do outro.

Os dois gemeram entre o beijo, Harry novamente perdido em novas sensações nunca experimentadas, os dois gemeram no beijo, e tudo foi ficando mais urgente, Potter levou suas mãos aos cabelos do loiro, e Draco desceu uma das mãos, para o quadril e coxas do moreno, imprensando mais ainda na arvore, seus corpos instintivamente procuravam e pediam pelo outro.

Harry estava sentindo coisas diferentes, ele sabia que o loiro estava tocando e indo a lugares proibidos, mas não queria parar de beijá-lo, mas infelizmente o ar se fez necessário, e eles tiveram que se separar, ainda olhavam um nos olhos do outro, estavam arfantes.

Draco que ainda tinha uma das mãos nas coxas de Harry, voltou a dar pequenos selinhos no outro, e Harry percebeu que ele ainda o segurava, e viu também que os dois estavam excitados, era algo estranho.

—Malfoy, suas mãos... – Murmurou Harry corado, e Draco riu maliciosamente, ainda passou um pouco as mãos ali, e separou-se do moreno.

—Você é um tarado sabia? – Disse Harry tentando manter a compostura, o que era difícil com o loiro ainda tão próximo dele, o loiro ainda sorriu maliciosamente.

—Só eu Potter? – E apontou para o volume nas calças do moreno, que corou mais ainda, e acabou se virando para longe dele, não queria que o loiro visse, mesmo que ele tivesse sentido.

—E-Eu tenho que fazer o ensaio de feitiços, eu ainda não terminei... Er, eu tchau... – Disse Harry saindo praticamente correndo para seu salão Comunal.

Draco só pode sorrir, afinal ele tinha conseguido bastante aquele dia, ficou um tempo pensando no beijo e em Harry, mas logo voltou para o Salão Comunal,com o humor renovado.

E não é só ele que estava feliz naquele dia... Afinal para Harry começou ruim, mas tinha acabado de mudar de rumo.

* * *

**N/A:** _Nossa... Amo feriados, então aqui esta mais um capítulo pra vocês.__Quem acompanha minhas outras fics deve estar querendo me matar, já que to postando essa de novo, e só faz alguns dias que postei o capítulo passado, mas eu queria tanto escrever esse capítulo! T~T__E nossa não consegui responder os reviews novamente, desculpem-me. Mas, eu respondo ainda tem muito feriado pela frente! *o*_

_Nossa esse foi o maior capítulo da Fic! kkk' Espero que tenham gostado, e deixem reviews pfv... E se a fic estiver boa e vcs gostarem dela, Recomendações, to enchendo o saco já né... kkk' Até o próximo capítulo, beijos!_


	20. Capítulo 19

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:** Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

_**Capítulo 19**_

* * *

Harry estava mais feliz aquele dia, mesmo que ele tivesse terminado com Gina, o que estava estampado na sua cara, já que o sorriso enorme que emoldurava seu rosto estava visível para todos.

Hermione estava achando estranho, já que nem mesmo quando ele estava com Gina tinha esse sorriso enorme, pior agora que ele tinha a pego com outro. Mas, não, ele estava feliz, e ela com sua veia Gryffindor, estava morrendo de curiosidade.

—Harry. – E ela nem esperou ele dizer algo, segurou seu braço o puxando, estava muito curiosa pra saber o que tinha causado aquela estranha felicidade.

Levou ele até um dos corredores onde estava vazio, e ela não tinha visto ninguém, estavam perto dos banheiros do segundo andar, quase ninguém ia para lá.

Contudo, mais uma vez, a castanha não reparou que naquele mesmo corredor, um tanto escondida perto da porta do banheiro, estava uma Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, que quando percebeu os dois ali se escondera e dali dava pra ouvir tudo o que eles diziam, ela estava saindo de lá com algumas poções um tanto proibidas das quais ela escondia ali.

—Hermione, porque esta me arrastando? Odeio quando as pessoas me arrastam pelos corredores. – Bufou o moreno inconformado, ele vivia sendo arrastado quando namorava com Gina.

—Simplesmente, porque quero saber o porquê desse seu sorriso tão reluzente hoje? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou à castanha, que estava morrendo de curiosidade, e precisava saber.

—Er... Eu... – E Harry corou incontrolavelmente, ele acabou por pensar no que tinha acontecido entre ele e Malfoy, e nas mãos bobas do loiro, e corou mais ainda. A castanha estava ficando mais curiosa, mesmo que ela tivesse certa noção de quem causava isso no moreno.

—Harry... – Disse um tanto impaciente, ela tinha se lembrado daquela profecia, na mesma hora que viu aquele sorriso de pura felicidade no rosto de Harry.

—Malfoymebeijoudenovo... – Harry disse tudo correndo sem parar para respirar, e nem dar espaço nas palavras. E abaixou a cabeça, não queria encarar a amiga num momento como esses.

—Harry... – Disse ela em tom de compreensão, e continuou. —Você sabe que tudo isso pode ser efeito daquela Profecia, e ele se aproveitou de você quando estava frágil com o termino do namoro seu e da Gina. Eu sei que você pode se virar sozinho, mas ele não é confiável. – O moreno a encarou, ele sabia que tinha algo de diferente em Malfoy, mesmo ele não sendo a pessoa mais correta do mundo, mas ela estava certa ele não podia confiar tanto no loiro, pelo menos não ainda.

—Eu sei Hermione, pode ser sim somente coisa da Profecia mas, eu sinto tantas coisas quando eu estou com ele. E esse foi nosso segundo beijo, e mesmo assim é muito diferente pra mim, eu nunca experimentei essas coisas, é difícil saber, mas... – Parou um pouco para respirar e tomar coragem para o que ia dizer, e continuou. —E-Eu acho que gostodele! Murmurou a ultima parte tão baixa e rápida, que nem pareceu terem saído duas palavras de sua boca.

A castanha arregalou os olhos em descrença, não podia ser verdade, isso era estranho, e poderia ser ruim para o Harry, afinal não tinha como saber nada do Malfoy, nem se ele gostava do Harry, e o moreno poderia sair dessa com o coração muito machucado.

Piorava ainda se fosse o caso da profecia, e ela tinha entendido algumas coisas a mais dela, afinal, mesmo tendo ido perguntar para a professora, continuou a pesquisar, e se isso tudo estivesse mesmo acontecendo, as coisas ficariam serias para o lado dos envolvidos.

Mesmo que ainda tivesse partes da profecia que ela não entendia, como a Redenção dos Fundadores, o que isso queria dizer, e como assim eles se reencontrariam? E pior uma parte que ela teve que pensar muito e decodificar as palavras que estavam estranhas e em nada davam certo, dizia que eles também agiriam.

Os pensamentos da castanha estavam a mil por hora, porque estava indo tudo de acordo com essa profecia, e em nada podiam fazer, ela não podia fazer.

Contudo, não era somente ela que estava dessa maneira, Pansy, também estava com os pensamentos a mil. Era fato que o moreno não estava mentindo, afinal, ele era um Gryffindor, e também as reações dele foram muito verdadeiras, misturadas as novas atitudes do loiro, e o empenho dele em separar Potter da Ruiva desbotada, também as coisas que ela andava percebendo, os olhares que Draco mandava para o moreno mesmo de longe, agora tudo se encaixava, os dois estavam tendo algum tipo de relacionamento, e bom ainda tinha essa historia de profecia, que ela desconhecia, mas que agora era de extrema importância, ela descobrir tudo sobre isso, nem que tivesse que usar Veritasserum em Hermione.

* * *

Pansy estava correndo atrás do loiro, que naquele dia estava com muito bom humor, e não se sabia muito bem o por que. Ela precisava entregar a ele o vídeo da Gina, que ela tinha pego, e claro, tentar desesperadamente convencê-lo a devolver a maquina trouxa para o Collin.

Sim, ela não sabia o porquê, mas estava se afeiçoando ao pequeno, não era algo romântico, e não tinha nada a ver com amor, como Blaise vinha falando, era mais um sentimento de irmão, já que ela era filha única, e ele parecia tão pequeno, e tão necessitado de proteção, ainda mais sendo um Gryffindor, obvio que ele não sabia se defender e piorava quando seus adversários eram as astutas e inteligentes serpentes.

Ele era sempre tido como saco de pancadas, e ela não queria mais isso, portanto estava agora ajudando o pequeno a se defender, já que não podia dizer aos outros eu agora estava se relacionando com um leão, isso poderia significar sua cova lá dentro. E ela precisava manter as aparências, as únicas pessoas que sabiam dessa afeição dela pelo garoto eram Blaise e Draco.

—Draco querido. – Disse ela praticante correndo para o alcançar, já que ele estava indo para o Salão Principal, e vários alunos obstruíam sua passagem, todos seguiam para lá, afinal horário do almoço, aqueles corredores se enchiam de gente.

—O que é Pansy? – Falou o loiro que parava de andar, olhando para ela, que ainda estava consideravelmente longe.

—Aqui esta o que me pediu... – Murmurou a garota, passando e colocando a fita nas mãos dele por baixo da capa, afinal, não seria bom as pessoas verem do que se tratava aquilo. E continuou em um tom mais alto, para disfarçar. —Você nem me esperou para o almoço, não é, onde esta seu cavalheirismo? Hein?

—Ahh... – Murmurou o loiro seguindo com ela ao seu encalço para o Salão. Sentaram-se a mesa, o loiro ao lado de Blaise que já estava sentado lá comendo, e Pansy na frente dos dois.

—Draco, você vai devolver a maquina pro garoto não vai? – Perguntou Pansy, ela tinha certeza de que o loiro não devolveria, e isso era um presente, não seria bom fazer isso com o menino.

—Não sei... – Disse o loiro com indiferença já se servindo de seu almoço.

—Draco você prometeu por Salazar que devolveria. – Disse a garota acusatória, e continuou. —E se não devolver, eu posso dar um jeitinho, e se as pessoas soubessem do seu interesse repentino na Wesel, e em certo moreno. –Sorriu vitoriosa, afinal, sabia que já tinha conseguido o que queria, na verdade ela não falaria mesmo se ele não devolvesse, afinal, essa era uma informação valiosa, que não seria desperdiçada assim, mas um blefe não seria nada demais. E o loiro engasgou com o suco de abobora que tomava, e o sorriso de Pansy alargou-se mais ainda.

—Esta bem, eu devolvo essa coisa, satisfeita? – Indagou Draco contrariado, ele não queria devolver, mas ele bem que podia encomendar uma maquina dessa para si próprio, afinal, o que não lhe faltava era dinheiro para isso.

—Ótimo... – Disse feliz e sorrindo debochadamente para o loiro emburrado a sua frente.

* * *

Ao final das aulas, Pansy pegou a câmera com o loiro, e já ia devolver para o pequeno Gryffindor, quando foi interceptada por Blaise.

—Já vai devolver isso pro moleque? – Indagou ele debochadamente e continuou. —Assim eu fico com ciúme. – E riu da cara de brava que ela fez.

—Blaise vá achar algo pra fazer, ou melhor alguém porá foder, porque eu estou ocupada, agora se me der licença. – Disse Pansy já passando pelo moreno, que seguiu a garota.

—Eu não tenho nada pra fazer então... – Deixou a frase no ar, afinal era meio obvio que ele estava seguindo-a. —Quero ver você e seu amorzinho juntos, fazendo coisas melosas, credo. – A garota nem se dignou a responder a ele que fez uma casa estranha e disse:

—Credo mesmo, odeio ver esses casais fazendo essas coisas, é nojento. Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa, ficar todo meloso com uma garota. – Pansy riu do comentário do moreno, e disse:

—Quero só ver, você se apaixonando por alguém e fazendo essas coisas melosas, mas pode deixar eu vou me lembrar muito bem das suas palavras, Blaise. – Disse debochadamente, mas sabia que uma hora isso iria acontecer.

—Vai sonhando Pansy... – Murmurou Blaise quando eles estavam chegando perto do garoto, que agora estava tirando umas fotos aleatórias das paisagens de Hogwarts.

—Collin! – Chamou Pansy, ao que o garoto se virou pra ela sorrindo, mas seu sorriso desmanchou quando viu o grandalhão ao seu lado.

—Eu trouxe sua câmera, um dos Slytherins roubou ela esses dias, bem, como ele disse pra fazer uma brincadeira com você, e u peguei de volta. – Disse agora ao lado do menino, que estava com uma carinha temerosa, olhando para ela, como se pedisse ajuda, ele morria de medo desses grandalhões, ainda mais da casa das serpentes, mas incrivelmente, ele não se lembrava daquele que estava ao lado de sua amiga, sim ela mesmo sendo uma das cobras tinha virado sua amiga.

—Aqui esta... – Disse ela, estendendo a câmera para o pequeno que a pegou, avaliando se tinha algum estrago, e incrivelmente, ela não tinha um aranhão se quer.

—O-Obrigado! – Disse o loirinho corando e sorrindo abertamente. Ainda olhando estranho para Blaise.

O moreno olhava o pequeno, aquele tipo indefeso, o jeitinho dele, até mesmo de falar olhar e sorrir gritava "proteja-me", e Blaise, sentiu uma vontade imensa de proteger aquele garoto, os olhinhos inocentes, a face bela e corada, o corpo pequeno de adolescente em desenvolvimento.

O moreno sentiu uma vontade imensa de proteger aquele garoto de todos que lhe fizessem mal, ele parecia a mais pura e fina porcelana, a todo momento parecia que quebraria, mas isso chamou atenção do moreno, a inocência que vinham daqueles olhos castanhos mel, e Blaise desejou que nenhum ser tirasse aquele jeitinho de ser daquele garoto.

Mal sabia ele que desse mísero encontro, sairia algo bem mais que uma amizade ou instinto de proteção.

* * *

**N/A:** _Gente eu aqui novamente, confesso que não ia mais postar nenhum capítulo esse final de semana, mas como no Nyah eu recebi umas Recomendações, fiquei muito feliz, e to aqui novamente! Como presente pra vcs meus leitores que gostam da fic, e claro porque eu tbm estou feliz! ._

_Obrigada por ler... . Espero que tenham gostado, e o que acharam do novo casal, eu amei o Collin ele estava tão fofinho, e eu tinha que colocar ele na Fic de alguma maneira, e como eu não tinha nenhum par pro Blaise coloquei os dois. Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos! :3_


	21. Capítulo 20

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:** Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**_Capítulo 20_**

* * *

O Garoto de ouro agora, estava em seu quarto, em sua cama, e incrivelmente depois de ter falado com Hermione ele se sentia muito bem, achava que se admitisse seria pior, mas na verdade sentia-se bem, e apesar das advertências que a garota lhe dava, era bastante compreensível, afinal, o loiro não era confiável mesmo, sendo quem era, e família de quem, poderia muito bem estar planejando algo contra ele.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele não podia negar que estava se envolvendo pelo loiro de uma forma estranha, e que não tinha como fugir disso, na verdade nunca tivera, já que mais uma vez uma profecia falava mais alto, e ele já cedia a ela.

Não sabia o que o loiro sentia por ele, ou se sentia algo, mas simplesmente não conseguia mais parar de pensar no outro, nas sensações que tivera quando se beijavam, quando o outro lhe tocava, mesmo que fossem poucas vezes que ele o tocara, as brigas não contavam.

Brigas, quanto tempo não brigavam de verdade? Eles antigamente, sim antigamente, já que o tempo que não brigavam era tanto, que já era visto assim.

As vezes que se xingavam, e do nada estavam os dois se estapeando de formas mais humilhantes possíveis, depois ia os dois todos machucados para a enfermaria, isso quando não optavam por uma enxurrada de feitiços e azarações.

Mas, agora não brigavam mais dessa forma, mesmo que ainda sentisse um pouco de saudade dessa época, apesar de que se naquela época eles trocassem os tapas pelos beijos como faziam agora, seria muito mais prazeroso do que dar uns socos bem dados naquela doninha saltitante.

Pensando bem, trocar tapas pelos beijos, era bem interessante, e bem que ele queria ter mais brigas com o loiro, se elas acabassem daquele jeito.

O moreno corou ao lembrar da ultima vez que se beijaram, levou as mãos aos lábios pensando, que o loiro beijava bem. Mas, ele devia ser bem experiente nessa área, já que era um dos pegadores de Hogwarts, e som ele sabia disso, e de nada o agradava. E também os dois só tinham encontros esporádicos, com alguns beijos trocados, bem só haviam trocado dois beijos, então ele não tinha nada com o outro, ele não podia classificar isso.

E foi assim que Harry acabou se entregando nos braços de Morpheus, pensando e lembrando-se do loiro e do sabor de suas lábios.

* * *

Hermione estava confusa, eram tantas coisas pra ela pensar, e sim depois daquela confissão que seu amigo fizera a ela, a castanha sentia-se mais preocupada ainda.

Estava pensando mais ainda nessa tal Profecia, que era muito complicada e ao mesmo tempo tão simples. Existiam coisas que ela descobrira, interpretando algumas coisas nos livros que lera, e também nas palavras pouco importantes da professora.

Releu tantas vezes que achava já ter decorado, e aprendido algumas boas palavras desconhecidas de Latim. Mas, como assim tinham partes incrivelmente estranhas, num dos livros que leu, ela não entendia o que elas queriam dizer, ou entendesse, mas era um tanto surreal, e estranho.

_Passus in separationem_

_In extremis vitae_

_Post mortem Frangit_

_In sweethearts_

_Amor non durat in aeternum_

_Prophetiae amatores_

_Morte non separat,_

_Qui sedebat in tenebris_

_Hoc triste immensitatem_

_Contributuros, ut diligatis_

_Et faciunt sibi sensit, ejus redemptiónis_

_nullo discrimine_

_Et diligere excolunt relinquere solitudini_

_Et qui vere amant_

_Coniugerint..._

**Tradução:**

_Na separação sofrer_

_Na vida acabar_

_Depois da morte destroçar_

_Os corações apaixonados_

_Um amor que dura para sempre_

_A profecia dos enamorados_

_A morte não separa_

_Vivendo na escuridão_

_Nessa triste imensidão_

_Se reencontrar, para amar_

_E se fazer sentir, sua redenção_

_Sem distinção_

_Cultivar o amor e abandonar a solidão_

_E aqueles que devem verdadeiramente amar_

_Se juntar..._

O que queria dizer se juntar? Quem deve-se amar, bom isso ela sabia, Harry e Draco, mas essas palavras não tinha muito a ver com os dois garotos, ai tinha mais, seria Godric e Salazar?

O amor que dura para sempre, os dois tinham esse amor, a separação deles, a morte destroçar, seria o que eles passaram? Vivendo na escuridão, o que isso queria dizer, eles já morreram como poderiam viver na escuridão, a morte não separa, será que mesmo depois da morte eles estavam juntos? Mas, como se num livro dizia que eles não se reencontrariam depois da separação.

Mas, eles podiam ter virado fantasmas, mas nesse poema, não se falava nada sobre se reencontrar, mas se falava de juntar os que devem amar, contudo, como fariam isso se estavam mortos, e não se reencontravam.

Porque o resto da página do livro fora arrancado? Não tinha como saber, tinha mais coisa escrita envolvendo essa profecia, mas ela não podia saber, portanto teria que se virar para entender o que ela queria dizer, e isso consistia em mais tempo pensando nessas coisas.

* * *

Draco não entendeu o que Pansy quis dizer com a sua recente interesse em Potter, como ela sabia disso? To certo que ele tinha proposto aquela separação da Wesel e do moreno, mas isso não queria dizer que ele queria algo com o moreno, ou que tinha algum interesse nele.

Afinal, o loiro não era Gay... Não era mesmo, ele já tinha ficado com garotas demais em sua curta vida, somente para do nada, começar a achar caras peludos e enormes gatos e querer coisas com eles, disso ele tinha certeza de que não gostava.

Mas, bastava pra olhar para os olhos verdes, e aqueles cabelos despenteados de aparência horrenda, mas que era macios ao toque, que despertavam algumas coisas nele.

Porém, ele sabia que não era Gay, ele não tinha aversão a mulheres, e também não era santo, e nem virgem, ele bem que gostava de um par de belos seios, no máximo ele poderia ser um bissexual, mas claro ele preferia mais mulheres a homens.

Só que Potter era uma das poucas exceções, ele via que o moreno tinha sim seus atrativos, não que reparasse muito nele, só sabia que ele gostava daquele tipo.

E ele devia estar ficando louco mesmo, porque agora dera para fazer tipo dos garotos que preferia, não estava em seu juízo perfeito, mas lá estava ele, pensando nessas coisas.

Preferia garotos mais inocentes, de preferência bonitinhos, que ficavam corados com a menor aproximação, mas que ao mesmo tempo eram fortes. E ele via muito Potter nessas suas divagações sobre garotos, de maneira nenhuma ele ficaria com garotos brutamontes, tipo o Blaise, não mesmo, eles eram amigos, e ele não fazia seu tipo, já garotos como Potter sim.

—Malfoy... – O loiro ouviu uma voz muito irritante bem longe de si, nem ligou muito para ela.

—Senhor Malfoy... – Disse a mesma voz irritante, so que um pouco mais alta, e incrivelmente ele conhecia essa voz chata.

—SENHOR MALFOY... – Nessa hora ela gritou, e ele olhou de onde vinha a voz, a professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonagall

Ela estava ao lado de sua carteira com os braços cruzados e o encarava com uma carranca quase digna de Snape, bem eu disse quase, já que ninguém o superaria nessas horas.

—Senhor Malfoy... Eu agradeceria se o senhor prestasse mais atenção na minha aula, ou tem algo melhor para fazer? – Na verdade ele tinha, pensar no moreno, ou ir atrás dele atrás de mais beijos, mas ele não podia fazer isso, ou falar isso a professora. Só que dessa vez ele tinha sido um idiota em ficar viajando nas aulas.

—Não senhora. – Murmurou vendo que a sala inteira o olhava, e deu a todos eles um olhar gelado, e todos se voltaram para frente, menos a professora que ainda o encarava.

—Menos dez pontos de Slytherin, por sua falta de atenção, e quero o senhor na detenção comigo depois das aulas senhor Malfoy. – Disse simplesmente já voltando a continuar com a aula, e o loiro se recriminava totalmente por ter sido tão descuidado, alem de perder pontos, ainda teria que ficar na detenção.

* * *

Agora que os dois garotos estavam em aula, Godric e Salazar resolveram aproveitar um pouco, já que de tanto seguir os dois garotos estavam se distanciando um pouco.

Godric, agora estava mais feliz, bem agora ele não precisava mais segurar a vontade de vomitar toda vez que via aquela lambisgoia de pântano fedido, tentava coisas com Harry.

E também porque tudo estava caminhando para como tinha que ser, e até admitindo que gostava do outro ele já tinha feito, era um avanço enorme, e o deixava feliz, queria que eles ficassem juntos logo, e ainda sugerira a Salazar que os trancasse numa sala por um bom tempo e pronto; mas o moreno fora categórico em dizer que estava fora de questão, e que não era pra fazer nada desse tipo.

O loiro andava pelos corredores das masmorras, estava aprendendo a muito custo andar por ali, quando sentiu um corpo perto do seu, e braços envolvendo sua cintura, e um cheiro conhecido chegou a suas narinas.

Salazar deu um beijinho nos ombros dele, acariciando gentilmente sua cintura, e Godric apoiou seu corpo mais no outro atrás de si.

—Estava com saudades! – Murmurou rente ao ouvido do outro, que estremeceu inteiro, e o outro só sorriu de canto, adorava provocar seu amado.

—Salazar aqui não... – Recriminou o outro, já puxando as mãos do moreno para longe de sua cintura.

—Porque? Somos fantasmas ninguém vai nos ver. Disse já puxando o loiro para seus braços e beijando seus lábios com certa urgência.

Godric não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser corresponder ao beijo, seus lábios eram tomados com certa gula, e sua língua explorava a boca alheia, tão conhecida por si.

Salazar já acariciava sua cintura, e ficou acariciando as costas do outro, que teve um gemido abafado pelo beijo trocado, quando ele apertou com força suas nádegas com as duas mãos, já o apoiando com força na parede perto de uma das pilastras do castelo.

O loiro segurou os cabelos do outro e o puxou, ele sabia que o almoço seria naquela hora, e eles não podiam ficar se agarrando ali, mas parecia que Salazar não compartilhava dos mesmos pensamentos que ele, por que assim que o soltou, ele avançou para seu pescoço, mordiscando-o e chupando, ao que ele não conseguiu segurar um gemido mais alto do que devia.

—Ahhin... – Gemeu Godric, que teve suas nádegas puxadas de encontro com o maior e gemeu mais ainda. Levou as mãos aos ombros do outro o empurrando minimamente.

—Hey... Você ouviu? Pareceu ser um gemido... – Godric ouviu a voz de alguém que vinha para aquele corredor, e sobressaltou-se.

—É será eu alguém esta aprontando por aqui? – Então viu alguns alunos que vinham da aula de poções virarem naquele corredor, por sorte eram fantasmas e assim podiam esconder-se, Godric puxou o outro para dentro da parede.

—Viu o que você fez? Se não fossemos rápidos teríamos sido pegos, seu irresponsável. – Repreendeu Godric, e Salazar deu de ombros, ele não estava ligando muito com isso, afinal eles não seriam vistos mesmo.

—Meu amorzinho. – Disse em tom de ironia. —Se não percebeu ainda, somos fantasmas, eles não nos veriam, era só você gemer mais baixo, sabe. –Godric fuçou possesso, ele ficara com raiva quando o outro falava assim. —Não que eu não goste dos seus gemidos coração, mas deve se comportar.

—Ahhh... –Gritou Godric, e continuou. —Como posso fazer isso com você tentando fazer coisas comigo? Seu pervertido. – Disse já se virando para o outro e saindo dali.

Salazar só balançou a cabeça em negação sorrindo, seu loiro não mudara em nada, e não é como se o outro também não fosse um pervertido e tanto.

* * *

**N/A:** _Bom, novamente eu não ia postar hoje, mas como eu to meio mal, e me acalmo escrevendo e lendo, esqueço todas as coisas ruins que estão a minha volta, minha melhor terapia. E como essa fic é uma das mais fofinhas que escrevo, escolhi ela pra continuar; as outras são umas perversões total! kkkk__  
__Então assim vcs ganham mais um capítulo, viu eu sou boazinha! Kkk'_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... E nossa gente fiquei feliz quando vi que todo mundo gostou do novo casal Blaise e Collin! __ Já, já tem mais partes dos dois na fic, mas eu estava morrendo de saudade do Salazar do Godric tbm... :__3_

_-Relevem tbm o poeminha estranho que eu escrevi para ser algo relacionado a profecia, não riam, eu sei que ficou ruim, eu escrevo melhores, mas hoje estava estranho eu sei!kkkk'__-_

_Até o próximo capítulo, e se gostarem da Fic, deixem Reviews. Nossa eu ando pedindo coisas demais néh... *Leva um crucio* Ok já entendi... Mas, ainda amo vcs! kkk' Beijos_


	22. Capítulo 21

**A Profecia do Amor**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:** Uma profecia foi criada por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, que um dia um Griffyndor e um Slytherin ficariam juntos e viveriam tudo o que eles não puderam viver. Ninguém acreditava que era verdade, mas quando acontece, torna tudo totalmente excitante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K Rowling e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento.

**Avisos:** Contem Slash/Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**_-ATENÇÃO! ESSE CAPÍTULO TEM "LEMON", SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!-_**

_**Capítulo 21**_

* * *

Salazar andava meio inquieto, basicamente porque seu amor o estava evitando, e sim ele sabia muito bem o por que.

Desde aquele dia em que ele beijara Godric em um dos corredores da escola, e por pouco não foram pegos, o outro ficara tão bravo que o proibira de tocá-lo por um tempo.

O moreno não entendeu direito se fora pelo acontecido ou pelo que falara, contudo, o loiro foi categórico ao dizer que isso era para ele aprender a se controlar e não fazer essas coisas.

Porém, se os planos de Godric era fazer o moreno se controlar, estava indo ao total fracasso, estava indo ao contrario, Salazar não agüentava mais ficar longe do outro, afinal, já faziam três dias que não o tocava, ele não deixava de nenhuma maneira.

Não precisava ser gênio para saber que ele estava na seca, e estava mais irritadiço que o normal, e agora constantemente tentava fazer coisas pervertidas com o outro para ver se conseguia algo, mas parecia que Godric andava se controlando demais para seu gosto. E lá estava Salazar um tanto frustrado condigo mesmo, e sem saber o que fazer.

Vê-lo sempre e não poder tocá-lo por um simples capricho, e não conseguira arrancar nenhum simples beijinho, é as coisas não estavam muito fáceis para o moreno.

Mas, ele era um Slytherin e o que ele queria ele tinha, e no momento o que ele mais queria era ter o corpo de seu amado, então o que ele precisava fazer era seduzir o outro até ele não agüentar mais e mandar tudo para o alto e só deixar Salazar amá-lo como deveria.

E era isso mesmo que Salazar iria fazer naquele mesmo momento, o moreno estava com tanta vontade de ter o outro que até mesmo parara de seguir seu protegido, para pensar em como ter Godric em seus braços novamente.

Era mesmo frustrante tudo isso, pois se pensar bem, o tempo que eles ficaram separados já fora por demais, porém não parecia ser isso que Godric pensava, já que fazia uma coisa dessas com o pobre moreno que só tinha vontade de ter o amado perto de si, e não tinha como evitar fazer essas coisas tão interessantes que lhe vinham à cabeça.

Sabia que seu amado estava agora seguindo Potter, já que ele pegara a mania de usar essa mesma desculpa para fugir dele em varias circunstâncias, o que o deixava com mais raiva era que essa fora uma idéia dele, e agora ela estava se voltando contra ele mesmo.

Pôs-se a procurar em todos os lugares do castelo, até que ao longe avistou seu amado, perto de um grupo de Gryffindors, que falavam exageradamente alto e sem muita classe, principalmente um jovem ruivo, ao que Salazar crispou os lábios ao observar que seu Godric parecia interessado no assunto dali.

Aproximou-se mais lentamente, e viu que eles falavam de Quadribol, suspirou, afinal, sabia que o outro amava isso, e de vez em quando via um sorrisinho mesmo que discreto em seus lábios ao verem os garotos falando sobre isso. Salazar sabia que o outro estava se segurando para não entrar na conversa, seus olhinhos até brilhavam, era uma cena linda de se ver, a felicidade dele, e dessa forma até mesmo pensara se ele podia se apaixonar novamente ante aquela adorável visão.

Ficou ainda observando o outro, até que viu uma garota com seus cabelos cheios e castanhos se aproximar dos garotos, chamando por Potter, não sabia quem era ela, mas tinha ouvido vagamente Draco falar algo sobre ela, se não se enganava ela era uma Sangue-Ruim, mas não podia fazer nada, já que pelo visto as coisas haviam mudado e muito, mas viu quando seu loiro se aproximou morrendo dos dois, com uma expressão de extrema curiosidade na face.

—Harry... Posso falar com você? – Murmurou Hermione ela estava um tanto sem saber o que fazer, ela já tinha procurado todas as informações que podia sobre essa profecia, mas como tinha poucas informações e as que tinham ou estava faltando coisas, ou eram totalmente incertas, a única coisa que ela podia fazer era tentar mais uma vez, mas a realidade é que essa era a primeira vez que ela achava uma cosia tão complicada assim, e estava sendo estranho, era uma sensação nova, a de não conhecer alguma coisa, e não ter informações sobre ela.

—Claro Mione... – E foram os dois seguindo para longe, mais precisamente para o Salão Comunal Gryffindor.

E lá estava Godric seguindo os dois, ao que nem ao menos percebeu que era seguido de perto por Salazar, que por um minuto por mais que negasse também se sentira instantaneamente curioso.

Quando viram que estavam um pouco mais sozinhos, Harry parou virando-se para Hermione, e esperou que ela falasse.

—Harry... Eu não consegui encontrar mais nenhuma informação sobre essa Profecia, ela é tão complicada, e as informações que eu achei a maioria esta faltando partes, não tem como eu descobrir mais coisas, não que eu tenha desistido eu ainda vou pesquisar mais sabe, mas esta difícil. – Suspirou ultimamente ela estava até mesmo estressada.

—Tudo bem Hermione, você já me ajudou muito. – Sorriu o moreno, ele sabia que sempre poderia contar com a amiga, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis e nas mais enrascadas, até mesmo nas coisas mais absurdas.

—Mas, então como andam as coisas entre você o Malfoy. – Então ela viu novamente o moreno corar, era até divertido ver ele assim, bom o que ela poderia fazer apoiaria ele nas decisões, afinal, ela sempre quis ter um amigo gay, agora ela poderia ter um, sorriu para ele com esse pensamento.

—Bem... E-Eu e ele não nos encontramos mais desde aquele dia. – Murmurou Harry, com uma nota de tristeza na vos, ele sabia que estava sendo meio idiota, mas não podia evitar, ele estava gostando mesmo do outro e sentia saudades, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê ou do que.

—Ah, Harry não fique assim, antes vocês dois só viviam brigando, pelo menos faz tempo que nenhum de vocês vai para a enfermaria com um olho roxo ou algum machucado pior por causa das brigas, e sim, tem muita gente que esta achando isso estranho, sabe, do nada vocês dois mal se olham, e suas brigas eram praticamente épicas. – Então ela lembrou-se das vezes que tinha os dois correndo para a enfermaria, ou quando começavam uma chuva de tapas só por que um olhou para o outro e fez uma careta estranha.

Salazar ainda estava vendo, então ele sabia da profecia, e porque diabos Godric não o tinha contado sobre isso, eles bem que podiam usar isso em algum plano para fazer os dois ficarem juntos, mas não seu loiro não contava, e imagine se ele não tivesse seguido seu amado.

Foi então que ele lembrou-se o porquê de estar seguindo Godric, e sabia que dessa vez ele não escaparia de si. E quando o loiro foi seguindo Potter, ele não perdeu tempo e segurou o braço do outro, murmurou apenas um "precisamos conversar", e foi puxando o outro para dentro das paredes, até chegarem ao terceiro andar.

Lá agora eles estavam sozinhos, ninguém vinha ali, mesmo que não fosse tão perigoso assim desde que Dumbledore retirou a pedra filosofal dali, e o que a protegia, só que ainda assim poucas pessoas vinham ali.

Godric ficou meio assim em ficar sozinho com o outro, não sabia o que ele queria, ele poderia simplesmente atacá-lo, e querer fazer coisas pervertidas com ele, e apesar de sentir falta do amado, ainda queria dar uma lição nele, mesmo que ela não estivesse surtindo muito efeito.

—Porque não me contou que Potter já sabia da nossa profecia? – Perguntou Salazar acusatoriamente, na verdade ele queria mais uma desculpa para poder iniciar uma conversa e também para assim se aproximar mais do outro.

—Bem não achei que fosse tão assim, e eu só soube que ele sabia da profecia há pouco tempo, e ele saber ou não, em que vai nos ajudar a fazer os dois ficarem juntos? – Respondeu, tentando ficar o mais longe possível do outro, sabia que a qualquer momento ele viria com aquelas mãos grandes, para cima de si, lhe dando todo tipo de carinho, acariciando seu corpo, e lhe levando a loucura, sentiu até um arrepio ao pensar nisso, ele sabia que estava carente, carente de Salazar.

—Claro que é importante, poderíamos ter usado isso a nosso favor, e por sorte ele não descobriu mais nada, ele não pode descobrir sobre nós dois, se isso acontecer nosso plano já era, e assim não poderemos fazer os dois garotos ficarem juntos.

—Mas, ele não vai descobrir, as informações são poucas, você ouviu o que aquela garota disse, ela não conseguiu descobrir tudo. – Disse Godric, ele não achava que ela descobriria sobre eles, nem nada do tipo.

—Pelo que pude perceber ela é bastante inteligente, e temos que tomar cuidado com ela, se ela descobrir, pode acabar dando tudo errado, mesmo ela sendo amiga do Potter. – Indagou Salazar, ele estava mesmo temeroso com isso, mas como qualquer Slytherin, ele tinha que pensar em todas as possibilidades, tanto de dar certo como de sair tudo errado.

Mas, ele pesaria nisso depois, agora seu pequeno objetivo estava ali a sua frente, e seria hoje já tinha decidido, ele teria sim Godric novamente em seus braços, e assim ele poderia tirar o atraso, mesmo que só se tenham passado três dias, esses dias horríveis para ele, qualquer cosia que o forçasse a ficar longe de Godric, era para ele a coisa mais difícil, ele amava demais aquele homem irritante e petulante para deixar isso os afastar mesmo que isso significasse controlar-se, mas não seria agora e nem hoje que ele faria isso.

Aproximou-se dele como uma cobra a espreita de sua presa, lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dele, e quando Godric percebeu já era tarde demais, Salazar segurou os cabelos do outro e o puxou para um beijo arrebatador, totalmente indecente e luxurioso, mas mesmo assim cheio de saudade.

O loiro até que tentou resistir por um tempo, mas não conseguira, não com um beijo daquele, Salazar explorava a boca do outro com tamanha gula, incitava o moreno a beijá-lo, segurou sua cintura com força, o puxando para si, beijando sem parar, estava deixando o pobre Godric sem ar, e sem saber o que fazer, suas pernas fraquejaram, fazia tanto tempo que ele não recebia um beijo assim.

Quando Salazar separou-se dele, o moreno estava corado, e totalmente ofegante e Slytherin sorriu era isso mesmo que ele queria, o outro para si, e ele conseguira isso com um beijo, mas ele não queria só esse beijo, ele queria mais.

Segurou o pulso do outro, e o puxou para dentro de uma das salas que ali tinham, ela estava um tanto empoeirada, mas ele nem ligou, Godric tentou se soltar do agarre forre do outro, mas foi em vão.

Salazar o virou e colocou sentado em cima de uma mesa, mais precisamente a mesa do professor, abriu com certa violência as pernas do outro e se alojou ali, no meio, ao que se inclinou para beijar Godric, mas esse virou o rosto e acabou beijando sua bochecha.

—Não Salazar... Não quero você sabe o porquê, tem que se controlar, e parar de querer me atacar a cada segundo, é embaraçoso. – Murmurou Godric, já colocando uma das mãos no peito do outro, por mais que tivesse amado aquele beijo que foi de tirar o fôlego literalmente ele não podia dar o braço a torcer assim tão fácil.

—Não, tem certeza? – Perguntou Salazar, ele estava realmente tentado a conseguir tê-lo hoje, e continuou. —Não foi isso que pareceu segundos atrás... – Sorriu maliciosamente para o outro.

Segurou a mão do outro, e beijou no maior estilo galanteador, piscando para ele, e assim as defesas do outro estavam se dissipando lentamente, inclinou-se novamente e se pôs a dar leves selinhos pela face do outro, bochechas, mordeu o lábio inferior e assim o beijou novamente, e Godric dessa vez até eu foi mais resistente, ele empurrou levemente o outro, encerrando o beijo, mas que Salazar ainda conseguiu lamber sensualmente seus lábios, deixando-o arrepiado.

—Porque não? Já faz três dias amor... – Murmurou Salazar e sorriu enviesado. —Já aprendi minha lição, e foi em direção ao pescoço do outro, lambendo, chupando e beijando. Ele sabia onde eram seus pontos fracos, então lambeu da forma mais pervertida que conhecia, atrás da orelha do amante, e foi agraciado por um gemido leve, que este tentou segurar.

—Não é o que parece... – Disse tentando mostrar indiferença, mas verdade seja dita, Godric não resistiria por muito tempo.

O moreno sorriu ante a resposta, seu amor estava aprendendo dar respostas rápidas e até mesmo ácidas, devia ser a convivência consigo.

Passou as mãos pelas coxas dele apertando-as fortemente, tentou desabotoar a roupa do outro, começando por baixo, acariciou sai cintura por baixo da mesma sabia que se tocasse nos lugares certos ele cederia.

Desajeitada mente conseguiu desabotoar a camisa que ele usava, tocou os mamilos levemente, ouvindo um baixo gemido saindo da boca dele. Ao ouvir esse mísero gemido ascendeu mais ainda Salazar, não pode mais se segurar, atacou novamente o pescoço do outro, tocando-o sem pudor.

Passando as mãos pelos mamilos, tórax, cintura, seguindo de um aperto forte nas nádegas, ao que novamente foi agraciado com mais gemidos, Godric não estava conseguindo se segurar mais, contudo ainda não queria que tudo fosse tão fácil para o outro, mas, a vontade de se entregar estava ficando mais forte, mas a sua impetuosidade Gryffindor não deixava.

—Não... Salazar me largue. – Mas, o moreno prevendo que ele não se entregava agarrou o membro do outro por cima da calça que estava terrivelmente desperto. —Ahh... Pare.

E o moreno não estava dando ouvidos ao que o ele estava dizendo, sabia que ele queria também, e a prova disso estava em suas mãos, desabotoou a calça dele, apertando-o levemente e iniciando uma masturbação lenta, olhando diretamente para a face de prazer de Godric, que tentava, sim tentava não gemer.

Salazar sorriu, abaixou-se e tirando o falo de seu amado de dentro da calça, foi em direção ao mesmo abocanhando completamente, Godric não conseguiu segurar-se e gemeu, gemeu muito alto.

O moreno começou chupar lentamente, brincando com língua na glande, lambendo de lá até a base, e depois começando novamente, aproveitou para descer totalmente a calça do outro, que em meio ao prazer que sentia nem percebeu as intenções do outro.

Que pena que fazia uma varinha para eles, seria tão mais fácil fazer um feitiço lubrificante, contudo, eles não a tinham, portanto teriam que fazer do jeito trouxa mesmo.

Parou de chupá-lo, lambeu seus dedos, deixando bem molhados, e levou a entrada do outro, colocando um dedo, e assim o preparando devidamente, por mais que sua vontade de tê-lo fosse grande nunca iria machucá-lo.

Levantou-se beijou o outro, que agora já estava entregue as caricias do moreno, desabotoou sua própria calça, deixando-a cair no chão, abriu mais as pernas dele, levou seu falo a entrada do outro, e foi penetrando com cuidado.

Godric sentiu aquela dorzinha no começo, mas não podia reclamar, ele estava sendo cuidadoso consigo, e sabia do prazer que sentiria, quando o outro estava totalmente dentro dele, esperou o outro acostumar-se.

Ao que prontamente o moreno começou a mover-se num ritmo nem muito lento nem muito rápido ou forte, gemia baixinho estar dentro daquelas paredes quentes era como estar em casa, e como três dias faziam diferença, estava morrendo de saudade do corpo do outro.

Godric já gemia mais alto, o moreno levou suas duas mãos ao traseiro dele, o puxando mais para si, num momento estava estocando cada vez mais forte, não queria que acabasse tão rápido, mas precisava dele.

O loiro começou a rebolar levemente no falo dele, fazendo com que os dois sentissem mais prazer, numa entrega total, nem se lembravam das pessoas lá fora, o prazer era enorme, seus corpos clamavam por mais, queriam mais.

Salazar levou uma das mãos ao membro totalmente esquecido do loiro, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo das estocadas fortes e fundas, a cada movimento a próstata de Godric era tocada fazendo o mesmo contorcer-se e rebolar no outro em busca de mais prazer.

Gemidos enchiam a sala, o barulho dos corpos se encontrando, num som de prazer, num momento que Godric jogou a cabeça pra trás, gemendo mais alto, e acabou por se desfazer na mão do moreno, ao que seguiu seu amado, arremetendo-se ainda um pouco mais dentro dele, mas com as paredes se apertando envolta dele não tinha mais como agüentar, derramou-se dentro do outro.

Salazar acariciou o rosto do outro, e lhe deu um selinho terno.

—Minha tentativa de te dar uma lição, não funcionou muito bem, não é? – Disse Godric fazendo uma careta em seguida, tinha dado tudo errado.

—Não... – Sorriu matreiro, e abraçou o outro, então murmurou. —Nunca mais tente ficar longe de mim.

Os dois mesmo que não dissessem, tinham sentido falta um do outro, mesmo nesses poucos dias.

* * *

Blaise estava lá mais uma vez andando com uma garota a tira colo, ele não gostava dela, mas ela tinha vindo dando em cima de si, e o arrastando por ai, como se fosse sua namorada, não que ele ligasse muito pra isso, e como ela era bonita deixou-se ser levado.

Todos estavam comentando da Ravenclaw que estava andando pra lá e pra cá com Blaise Zabini. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos lisos, pele branca e sedosa, olhos verdes, um belo par de seios de dar inveja a qualquer garota, e claro fazer qualquer garoto babar no decote que ela usava.

Ela realmente não era feia, e ela com Blaise formavam um belo casal, já que ele não era de se jogar fora, ele queria muito ficar com aquela garota, seria uma ótima conquista disso tinha certeza.

Mas, ao passar perto de alguns Slytherins do segundo ano viu que eles estavam espancando um garoto, ao que esse garoto era alguém conhecido, parou abruptamente.

Soltando-se dos braços da garota, parando perto foi então que ele viu o loiro e aqueles óculos que era incapaz de não saber de quem se tratava. Colin Creevey, ele estava deitado no chão enquanto era chutado pelos outros, ele estava proteger seu rosto.

Era uma visão que Blaise não estava agüentando, então sem se importar com o que fossem pensar dele, pegou-se empurrando os garotos com toda a força, eles ficaram confusos com o que estava acontecendo.

Ao que o negro abaixou-se perto do garoto que estava tão indefeso, e pequeno, deitado no chão, era algo que estava cortando o coração dele, isso era algo totalmente novo para si, mas não podia fazer nada, era movido por esse sentimento que ele estava agora, ele queria proteger aquele garoto não se importando com nada.

—Você esta bem? – Perguntou o negro para o garoto, tocou seus ombros, ao que pela freta de seus braços, olhou para a face do outro e não achou nada demais, então se lembrou de que ele era amigo da Pansy, mas ele ainda era um Slytherin não sabia se confiava ou não, estava indeciso.

—S-Sim... – Murmurou, ele estranhamente estava com vergonha do outro tê-lo encontrado daquela maneira, mas ele nem sabia o porquê disso.

Blaise vendo os olhos inocentes do garoto, e sangue escorrendo de seus lábios, juntamente uma marca roxa em sua bochecha perto dos olhos. Sentiu uma raiva enorme como poderiam fazer mal aquela pessoa?

Olhou para os garotos e sorriu sombriamente para eles, acharam estranha aquela reação vinda dele. Virou-se novamente para o garoto que ainda estava ali encolhido, pegou o menino pelos ombros, levantando-o, ouvindo uma exclamação de dor, e com estremo cuidado o levou a enfermaria, deixando uma garota para trás sem entender exatamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

* * *

**N/A:** _Mais um capítulo de A Profecia do Amor..._

_E bem vou falar agora, vai ficar um tanto complicado para eu atualizar a Fic, já que vou me mudar de casa, e como para onde eu vou não tem GVT, vou ficar sem internet, e só se algum vizinho bom e tiver algum wi-fi sem senha vou atualizar mais rápido._

_Só que uma amiga minha vai atualizar, vou ver se mando pra ela de alguma forma e assim ela vai postar, já que pra mim não vai dar! T~T_

_Me perdoem gente, mas não pretendo abandonar a fic, só vai estar mais complicado! :(_

_Obrigada por ler... O que acharam do capítulo? Do Lemon? E desse pequeno encontro do Blaise e do Colin?__  
__Esse capítulo foi dedicado aos outros casais! kkk'_

_E como uma das leitoras daqui a GiovanaPotter, pediu para eu deixar a fic um tanto mais pervertida como as minhas outras, aqui esta, espero que tenham gostado! _

_ Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos!_


End file.
